Una pintura, un secreto y una muerte
by Hotaru Kinomoto
Summary: Kozo Kira revela a la niña que tiene a su cuidado un secreto. El pasado retorna, pero para sanar viejas heridas y para enfrentar los fantamas y tabúes
1. Hacer veintitrés años atrás

Una pintura, un secreto y una muerte

_**Capítulo I**_

_Hace Veintres años atrás_

Una mujer joven, de aspecto de ser mitad japonesa y mitad europea, entra a unos de los jardines de la Universidad de Tokio captando las miradas de todos, pero al parecer no toma mucho en cuenta que es observada por casi todo contingente masculino que la divisa al pasar. Mientras en la cafeteria se encontraba un hombre, de aproximadamente veinticinco años que leía un libro de política occidental, junto a él otro muchacho, menos formal era participe del festival de miradas

Mira, Shinichi, ese bomboncito que camina hacia la biblioteca

No molestes Kozo, no ves que leo para realizar los apuntes para la ayudantía

Pero que aburrido, no sé para que lo haces si no tienes necesidades económicas

Ya cállate, y que tal si me traes otro café ya se acabó el mio.

Como digas patrón- Kozo se levanta y se dirige hacia la barra para comprar más café.

Entre tanto en la biblioteca, la joven entrega unos apuntes que había conseguido para uno de los exámenes pendientes que tenía que rendir, pese a ser nueva su comportamiento es como si conociera a la bibliotecaria de toda la vida, mostrando una sonrisa blanca acompañada de sus ojos que se debaten entre pardos y verdes. La chica agradece a la anciana mujer y se retira hacia la puerta de entrada del campus

Mira, allá va de nuevo- Kozo le golpea el brazo para que su compañero

Si te gustó, porque no le hablas de una vez y a mi me dejas tranquilo- reprocha Shinichi ya perdiendo la paciencia. Y al mirar a su compañero, se da cuenta que está con toda la intención de caminar tras la joven, pero cuando se levanta recuerda que debe ir a los campos de deportes a presenterse a los entrenamientos, dejando a su amigo solo con su libro.

Transcurre el tiempo y Shinichi parte hecho un bólido hacia el aula, justo a la entrada se encuentra con una chica muy hermosa, de larga cabellera negra y lisa que le llega hasta la cintura, piel blanca como leche y unos ojos claros muy poco común en la gente de origen nipón. Shinichi la observa sorprendido

Disculpa- menciona la joven con un extraño acento extrajero- Sabes soy nueva en esta Universidad y estoy algo desorientada¿me puedes ayudar?

Si claro – responde el joven algo nervioso- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Mi nombre es Sayaka Kiddo, mucho gusto- le ofrece la mano en señal de saludo

Igualmente- estrechándole la mano- el mio es Shinichi Hiraguisawa, encantado- al pronunciar su nombre queda perplejo al ver como su nueva conocida se rie por el gusto de tener un nuevo compañero- ¿Tienes clases aquí, con el señor Tomigaoka?

Este…- y revisando unos papeles con el horario de clases, salas y profesores- Si, "Ciencias Políticas", con el señor Takeshi Tomigaoka

Que bueno, yo soy el ayudante de ese profesor y ahora tienes seción conmigo

De verdad, disculpe superior- y hacienda una reverencia como gesto- no lo sabia

No te preocupes y entra- le abre la puerta de aula caballerosamente. Transcurre el tiempo y Shinichi se luce ante sus compañeros impartiendo la cátedra magistralmente. Al terminar recibe las felicitaciones de sus dirigidos y detrás de ellos, la chica de la dulce mirada.

Te invito al campo de deportes, quedé en pasar a buscar a un amigo para estudiar ¿gustas acompañarme?- Shinishi ofrece muy desinibido y la chica con confianza acepta. En los campos de entrenamiento, Kozo es dirigido de manera especial por su técnico. Debido a su baja estatua deberá competir con la defensa de la Universidad de Saitama, aunque su mente seguía presente la jovencita, para él su deporte favorito es primero, segundo y tercero en su vida. Mira hacia la entrada y ve a su amigo junto con la chica, corre a saludarlos y se comporta algo nevioso frente a la nueva integrante del grupo.

Y dime¿tienes más amigos?- pregunta Kozo en la barra del casino

No, desde que llegué de Londres con mi padre no he conseguido amigos en Japón, no tengo parientes ni nada

Bueno, el aburrido de Shinichi y yo con gusto seremos amigos y compañeros- Kozo algo enrojecido y mirando hacia cualquier lado le ofrece su amistad a la recién llegada

Gracia Kira-kun, agradezco mucho tu hospitalidad, al igual que la de Hiraguisawa-san- le responde Sayaka muy agradecida, al fin ha hecho amigos de verdad en Japón.

El tiempo pasa, la primavera da su lugar a un hermoso verano ese año. Las vacaciones se acercan y todos los universitarios ya preparan viajes de campamento a otras ciudades, servicios comunitarios, entrenamiento especiales, clases de nivelación, trabajos de verano o simplemente un viaje al mar para disfrutar de unos dias de descanzo. Sayaka se está acostumbrando poco a poco a la nueva vida en un país difrerente del cual vivió toda su vida.

Un día decide ir a ver los entrenamientos de su "amigo divertido" a la Universidad, llega y la dejan pasar sin ninguna dificultad. Ella queda maravillada ante el entusiasmo y dedicación que le coloca Kozo a cada jugada de futbol, se acercaba el primer campeonato inter Universidad que solamente se harán para las instituciones de Tokio, excluyendo al resto de las entidades de otras ciudades. Al ver que sus prácticas llegan a su fin, Sayaka va hacia el banco y ayuda a la asistente a entregarle una toalla a Kozo.

Vine a verte a tu entrenamiento, Kira-kun- le dice la chica a un Kozo sorprendido al verla ahí y recibiendo la toalla que ella le ofrece

Gracias

A Kozo le atraía mucho Sayaka, y pensaba en pedirle en algún minuto si acepataría ser su novia y a ella le gustaba conversar con Kozo, éste la hacia reir mucho, mientras que a Shinichi, lo ve como una persona de ejemplo a seguir. La compañía de los tres se hace más frecuente, y eso hace que Sayaka estuviera muy feliz con eso. Ella decide invitar a Kozo a su casa para que conosca a su única familia, éste encantado le acepta.

¿Sabes que pasa con Hiraguisawa-san?- pregunta la joven muy intrigada

Debe estar solucionando asustos de su familia, él es el sucesor de uno de los clanes más importantes del Japón, y su madre lo tiene como su mano derecha

Ya veo, bien llegamos a mi casa- Sayaka se detiene en una hermosa mansión de estilo británico que se encuentra a las salida de Tokio en uno de los sectores residenciales. Kozo mira con la boca abierta la espectacularidad de dicha construcción. Ella lo hace pasar, a medida que avanzan la servidumbre de la mansión la saluda como la señora de la casa

N-o, n-o tenía idea que eres hija de millonarios- le dice un Kozo Kira muy sorprendido

La fortuna no es mia, es de mi padre.- de responde ella muy sonriente- Ah, ahí está- señala a un hombre alto de cabellos y barba blanca, de una altura que lo hace parecer todo un distinguido señor- Padre!- grita la joven mientras le jala el brazo a Kozo- ya llegué y traje a un amigo a cenar- hace que corra junto a ella para dirigirse hacia el hombre

Hija mía¿como estás?- le dice mientra le toma la mano y la besa- ¿quién es este joven?

Es uno de los amigos de la Universidad, mi "amigo divertido"- dice Sayaka señalando a Kozo

Me llamo Kozo Kira, señor- dice un tanto enrojecido Kira

Un gusto hombre, pero pasen, pasen.- señala el anciano hombre, que se notaba que su salud y estado físico están en perfectas condiciones, pese a su edad

La tarde pasa tranquilamente, el señor Kiddo se hace una imagen muy buena de Kozo y lo invita a una fiesta a él y al otro amigo de Sayaka

Quiero hacer esta fiesta por el cumpleaños de mi hija, vendrán muchas familias importantes y los jóvenes que la representan, para ver si puedo casar a mi escurridisa hija

¿Para qué? No quiero casarme antes de terminar mi carrera- reprocha Sayaka con una actitud fria, desconocida completamente por Kozo- no quiero casarme, salvo si encuentro a la persona indicada y en el momento indicado- remata no muy contenta

Bueno, yo debo retirarme, no solamente estudio en la Universidad, también formo parte de su equipo de futbol y tengo entrenamiento mañana temprano

Te acompaño Kira-kun- le ofrece Sayaka.

Kozo se despide muy cortésmente del señor Kiddo y es acompañado por Sayaka hasta la puerta principal, luego de explicarle su actitud, Kozo le dice que debe irse para estar mañana temprano en el entrenamiento

Bueno, entonces hasta luego- Sayaka le da un beso en la mejilla, Kozo queda estupefacto- así nos despedimos en Londrés, que tengas un buen día mañana Kozo-kun

S-I, has- has- hasta mañana- Kozo se despide muy sorprendido y se pierde en las calles junto con el sol que da paso al anochecer de Tokio, Sayaka lo mira dulcemente y luego entra a su mansión.

Fin del primer capítulo

Nota de la autora

Bueno son varias, así que para no repetir ni equivocarse, las enumeraré

1.- Este, no es un fic centrado en Taro Misaki, como deben pensar, es más él si saldrá pero como personaje secundario y hasta reemplazable, pero al final eso puede cambiar, todo depende de mi asesor. Eso si Ichiro sale mucho y brilla con luz propia, es centrado en Kozo Kira un personaje, a mi juicio, interesante… y en él se pueden crear mucho tipos de leyendas…

2.-Como se darán cuenta en el título del capítulo, esto se situa antes de los personajes contemporaneos de Tsubasa, pero sus padres serán parte importante, en el pasado, en el presente y algunos en el futuro.

3.- Es un fic largo, que tomará el futbol como parte de él, pero también será algo de misterio, hasta sobrenatural… (un poquito terrorífico)

Bueno gracias por leerlos y espero sus mensajes par aver si les gusta o no

Atentamente

Hotaru-Lynminmay


	2. ¿Dónde se encuentra la verdadera belleza...

Una pintura, un secreto y una muerte

**_Capítulo II_**

_**¿Dónde se encuentra la verdadera belleza?. **_

Kira habia quedado muy sorprendido con la actitud que habia tenido Sayaka con él la tarde que lo invitó a su casa, sin embargo, sentía que sus sentimientos le estaban jugando una mala pasada, por ahora sólo se concentraba en su agotador entrenamiento y evitaba verla, aunque ella siempre lo saludaba, puesto que pasaba muy seguido por el campo de deportes.

La fiesta que organiza el señor Kiddo por los veinte años de su hija estás siendo catalogado como el evento social del último tiempo, para Sayaka no significa nada, no le gustaban las reuniones sociales cuando estaba en Londres, Tokio no es una excepción. Pensar que tendría que ver a ese tipo de gente a su alrededor, el mismo tipo de gente que calcomió a su madre por casarse con un japonés en la alta sociedad británica, la tenían furiosa. Sin embargo el señor Kiddo, no es un hombre de carácter muy dócil, más bien es un hombre estricto, de fuerte carácter y conocido por su voz de mando, sin embargo su hija siempre ha sido su gran debilidad y la razón de su vida desde la trágica muerte de su esposa en Europa.

En una cafeteria en el centro de la ciudad la joven disfrutaba de un gran helado, como si eso fuera lo único en este mundo que la hiciera feliz, pero es sorprendida ya que por detrás alguien le cubre sus ojos con las manos, susurrándole al oido unos versos muy hermosos. Ella se sonroja, pero al escuchar el poema y el tono de voz, se da cuenta que es una de las personas que más gusto le ha dado por ver en estos últimos meses

¿Qué haces sola, supongo que ya terminaste con el trabajo de verano que dio el señor Tomigaoka- dice Shinichi mientras le habla a la mesera y señala que quiere algo igual al de su compañera

Bueno, señor superior, de vez en cuando es bueno salir para distraerse, estamos en pleno verano- le responde ella con un tono muy coqueto- por otro lado, la clase del profesor Tomigaoka es una de mis favoritas- remata riendo dulcemente- Y Kozo-kun ¿cómo está? No he sabido nada de él

Asi que "Kozo" ya le hablas por su nombre y desde ¿cuándo?

jajaja-rie ella- desde que lo invité a cenar a mi casa

Hum- dice el fingiendo molestarse- y desde cuando que yo no me enteré

Hace dos semanas, aproximadamente y dime ¿qué te pasó que estabas tan desaparecido? Hiraguisawa-san

Asuntos de negocios familiares, nada de importancia. Como soy el único con el que cuenta mi madre, debo ayudarle en mis tiempos libres, que ¿me extrañabas?

ya veo, bueno si, pero sólo un poquito- responde Sayaka muy atenta a lo que le habla Shinichi, como si fuese absorvida por sus palabras, sin pensar que a lo mejor era una especie de encantamiento para seducirla o algo por el estilo.

Supiste de la boda del principe Carlos y Diana Spencer

Pauj, la familia real británica es un mal chiste – dice Sayaka con evidente tono de asco- las familias reales no son nada, la realeza no es nada, si tienes más dinero que otro es pura casualidad, prefiero ganarme el pan honestamente, que vivir como parásito de un pueblo- dicha respuesta deja atónito a Shinichi, dándole a entender que ella es una especie de "luchadora revolucionaria" o algo así que viene de un reino muy lejano, eso a él le pareció un tanto interesante, pero seguía siendo una niña para sus ojos.

Los dos deciden ir a ver a Kozo que se preparaba mucho para enfrentar las otras universidades, ahora Sayaka no pasaría para saludar, sino también para conversar

Kozo le aparta la mirada, Sayaka lo mira fijamente e instuye que el beso que le dió la otra tarde lo tiene así de perturbado, y cuando intenta consultarle su actitud, éste solamente la esquiva las preguntas. Pero ella no es una persona que la dejen con la palabra en la boca, por lo que toma de una oreja a Kozo y en frente de todos sus compañeros de equipo lo jala hacia un extremo de la cancha de futbol para encararlo

¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- preguna una foribunda chica

Me pasa que no me gusta que jueguen conmigo- responde Kira muy enérgico

¿Y se cómo se supone que jugaron contigo?- pregunta una aún más enérgica Sayaka

El otro día, cuando me fui de tu casa…- comienza a narrarle lo ocurrido. Toda la escena es observada por los integrantes del equipo y un sorprendido Shinichi que no sabía como actuar frente a sus amigos. En eso ven como la muchacha se rie a carcajada frente a un Kira rojo como tomate. Aún más sorprendido Shinichi decide ir a ver que ocurre, para ver si puede colaborar con sus amigos en su discución, al final él no sabe si reirse o regañar a Sayaka por lo que pasó con su amigo

No puedo creer que no hagan eso en Japón- le comenta aún con risa en su boca

Despierta niña, esto es JAPON, NO LONDRES- le recalca Shinichi- aunque Kozo dudo que a una chica le llegue a gustar

Oye- empieza Sayaka- y ¿por qué ninguna chica puede fijarse en Kozo-kun?

Vamos Sayaka… si Kozo no es un…- Shinichi queda sin terminar de decir lo que quería plantear, porque su habla se había sido reemplazada por la impresión de ver como su "amiga" toma el rostro de Kozo y lo besa en la boca, a vista y paciencia de transeuntes y de Shinichi, que buscaba desesperadamente algo en que apoyarse para no caerse de la impresión

No lo haces nada mal- al instante que suelta sus labios, y Kozo no salía de su asombro, luegoy mirando a Shinichi con ojos frios y penetrantes como una serpiente que intenta intimidar a su presa le dice- Tú y mucha gente piensan que pueden juzgar el como y el cuando… y los códigos de comportamiento, o hacer que el resto se fije en patrones absurdos de belleza, pues superior, lamento decirle: La belleza es aquella que no miras con tu ojos, sino la que aprecias con los ojos de tu alma- y terminando la frase, Sayaka da media vuelta y se camina sola sin esperar a sus acompañantes que aún estaban atónitos mirando a la chica que avanzaba y se pierde en el gentío de la avenida.

Dos semanas más tarde, Sayaka anima a Kozo en un partido de mucha importancia para el equipo de la Universidad de Tokio contra el equipo de Saitama. Kira quiere impresionar a todos con el equipo y a los presentes con su juego de ataque

Corre Kira-kun, no te dejes!- grita una entusiasmanda Sayaka animando a su amigo y a su lado sentado un Shinichi sorprendido

Kira corre evitando a sus rivales con mucha maestria, los defensas del equipo de Saitama se barren para quitarle el balón, pero Kozo corre como un delantero fiero y decidido a concretar el gol que tanto quiere. Uno de los defensas se barre quitándole el balón y realizan un contragolpe. Tetsu, el mediocampista, avanza por el medio campo evitando a los defensas del equipo de Tokio centra para Miyamasu, el centro delantero del equipo de Saitama, anotando el uno a cero parcial para el equipo visitante.

Se van al descanzo, el equipo que representa a Tokio está muy abatido debido a que le están ganando en su propia casa. Siguen las indicaciones del entrenado y técnico, a Kira lo dejan solo en el ataque

No me parece bueno dejar solo a Kozo-kun, puede ser bueno, pero bien he escuchado, la mejor defensa es el ataque

Te puedo preguntar algo¿que le vez a mi amigo?- pregunta muy intrigado

Ja! Ya te lo dije y no eres tonto para que te lo esté repitiendo- y mirando al campo- mira Kozo-kun está a punto de anotar- y levantándose - VAMOS KOZO-KUN!

Kira se siente inspirado al escuchar el grito de su amiga, barre con la defensa del equipo contrario, y en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo con el último hombre entre el portero y él fue agresivo, todos pensaron que le marcarían falta. Se perfila y dispara un potente cañonazo

¡GOL!- Sayaka casí queda sin voz al gritar el tanto del empate y sus ojos brillan al mirar que el gol le es dedicado- me preguntaste que le veo, eso le veo su esfuerzo y sencillez, eso para mi es suficiente

Shinichi no tiene palabras, francamente quedó sorprendido con la respuesta... en realidad ella ha encontrado la verdadera belleza en un hombre simple y llenos de sueños, casí imposibles para él...

Fin del segundo capítulo...

Nota de la autora

¿eh? por primera vez no tengo nada que decir... Ah si.,... gracias ;)

Otro, muchos preguntan porque escogí a Kozo Kira para un fic, la respuesta es que siempre me gustó esa relación de respeto que ha habido entre Hyuga y Kira, como Kojiro lo quiere, yo creo, como un segundo padre y como Kozo ve reflejado en su discípulo todos aquellos sueños que no pudo realizar en su juventud

Atentamente

Hotaru-Lynminmay


	3. Mayu

Una pintura, un secreto y una muerte

**_Capítulo III "_Mayu"**

El partido concluye con una victoria para el equipo de la Universidad de Tokio por dos goles a uno, todos los miembros estaban felices, habían conseguido un triunfo, no importante, pero si muy significativo.

Te felicito, Kozo-Kun- Sayaka estaba muy feliz

Gracias- responde cerrando su bolso y riendo por sus goles

Amigo, francamente te felicito, estuviste genial- secunda un Shinichi muy contento por la victoria de su amigo- Esos dos goles inspiran a cualquiera, y esta niñita tiene razón, la

mejor defensa es el ataque- repiten los tres a una sola voz, para luego reirse a carcajada limpia frente a todos.

Los tres se fueron juntos a celebrar el triunfo en el partido, lo malo que no podrían ir al lugar acostumbrado por ellos ya que Sayaka no cumplía, aún, la mayoría de edad para entrar a un sitio así, por lo que tres helados super extra grandes serían suficientes

_Más adelante… años después de este hecho (un pasaje)_

_Kira saca de un baúl antiguo, una pequeña caja de Madera, sin llaves, sin cerradura. Su contenido son dos fotos enmarcadas y un poco de incienso. Las coloca en una pequeña mesa frente de él y las observa mientras enciende el incienso y lo coloca. Golpea la palma de sus manos y comienza a rezar frente a esas fotos… cada una representaba dos momentos, la primera, tres jóvenes sonrientes: Kira y su balón de futbol, al medio Sayaka sujetándose del hombro de él tambien rodeando los hombros de Shinichi que está haciendo una señal de Victoria, la segunda foto, dos chicas riendo candidamente hacia la cámara, una de ellas sostiene a una niña en las costas de Okinawa._

_-Está hermosa, mi querida Sayaka, muy hermosa. Lo malo que hoy se enterará de todo y yo no podré estar con ella. Él le dirá, no sé si toda, pero le dirá la verdad. Confío que en estos años haya forjado un carácter fuerte, tal como me lo pediste en esa ocasión. Eso si no me arrepiento de nada, he sido feliz, después de todo, durante estos nueve años, ruego que vuelva y tome todo con tranquilidad…y tú también, ayuda a Sayaka a intervenir en ésto_

Cuando deciden ir a dejar a Sayaka a su casa, ella divisa a lo lejos a una muchacha de cabello oscuro corto, vestida completamente de negro y con una maleta. Despide a sus amigos sin que ellos siguieran. Camina hacia ella, le toma el brazo y siguen juntas hacia su casa

¿Qué le habrá pasado a tu novia Kozo, ¿por qué nos dejó así como así?- pregunta Shinichi

No lo sé- responde Kira mirando al piso- pero, su actitud, sólo recuerdo una vez ver esa expresión de frialdad en ella- argumenta Kozo. Entre ambos trataban de sacar alguna conclusión, pero luego olvidan el tema de conversación y se dedican a hablar de futbol.

Viejo (N. de la A. es una manera de decir amigo en mi país), esa patada ninjica de tornillo para el Segundo gol, fue buenísima es que dejaste ahi parado sin nada al portero. Amigo definitivamente debes dedicarte profesionalmente a ésto, ¿qué haces estudiando filosofía conmigo, dedícate a tu deporte- empieza a decir Shinichi con un ánimo que incluso parece salirle por las orejas

Créeme que estoy pensando seriamente en eso, pero mi carrera. Tú sabes como me ha costado formar parte de un plantel universitario, dejarlo como si nada, es complicado. Por otro lado, el nivel futbolístico de Japón es aún bajo, profesionalmente hablando- argumenta Kozo, con un brillo especial en sus ojos

Bueno, todo se irá forjando en el futuro y con experiencia, ¿cómo sabes si eres una de las primeras piezas para formar un equipo de super estrellas?- luego más serio- piénsalo Kozo, si algo tiene a Sayaka atada a tí, es tu entusiasmo y la voluntad de tu anhelo

No es malo, pero me queda un semestre Shinichi, claro si mi amigo erudito se coloca en este proyecto con su sabiduría, para que su humilde servidor empiece a formar su sueño- ambos se rien caminando rumbo, a lo mejor, al lugar donde no pudieron ir con su amiga

En el portón de la mansión Kiddo, Sayaka esta muy enojada por la visita

Se puede saber ¿por qué viniste a Japón?

Eres muy grosera con tus visitas, amiga- responde la joven de razgos occidentals

No eres visita, ni tampoco mi amiga, ahora puedes irte- pero al decir esto se escucha la limusina del dueño

¿Qué pasa ahi? Ustedes dos están estorbando- dice con autoridad- Sayaka, haz pasar ahora mismo a Mayu a la mansión

Como digas, padre- dice a regañadientes Sayaka, no muy contenta con la orden recibida.

En el interior de la mansión, una discusión acalorada de lleva a cabo. Sayaka grita descontroladamente en la biblioteca, mientras Mayu solamente se mira las uñas en una actitud de indiferencia a lo que hace su "anfitriona". El señor Kiddo hace aparición reprendiendo fuertemente a su hija

Sayaka, ¿hasta cuándo tienes ese comportamiento infantil?. Mayu es tu amiga y vino desde Inglaterra para verte

Yo no quiero verla, ni a ella, ni a su mamá- responde Sayaka

Mayu, disculpa a la inmadura de mi hija y créeme que eres bienvenida a Japón

No se preocupe, comprendo en el fondo la actitud de Sayaka

Mentirosa- murmura la aludida cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia el ventanal.

Al día siguiente, al desayuno, el señor Kiddo se prestaba a ir a una visita al distrito de Shizuoka, necesitaba coordinar unos temas con la familia más importante de la región.

No entiendo ésto, la época de los señores feudales japoneses terminó hace años, ¿cómo es posible que a finales del siglo XX y a puertas del siglo XXI, existan familias que se autodenominen "las más importantes de la región"? es absurdo- empieza con su discurso Sayaka

jajaja- Kiddo, sólo se rie ante el comentario- Eso son sólo detalles hija, tú y yo sabemos eso muy bien, no discutas ni caigas en el juego- aconseja su padre con sabias palabras

Buenos dias!- saluda Mayu que se une al desayuno

Cayó piedra- musita Sayaka

SAYAKA!- el señor Kiddo escucha y la reprende

No se preocupe- responde Mayu con cortesía. Sayaka mira a Mayu con ojos frios y asesinos, si pudiera matar con la mirada, Mayu estaría tres metros bajo tierra desde que llegó al Japón.

El día transcurre en la mansión, mientras Sayaka y Mayu no se topen en el pasillo o cualquier sitio para no comenzar con la discusión. En el jardín de la mansión, Sayaka realize su práctica de arquería, su puntería se ve perjudicada por su estado de ánimo, una de las mucamas anuncia la llegada de Kozo para visitarla, ella deja en la manos de la sirvienta arco y corre hacia la sala de visitas, pero ahí se encuentra Kira con un jugo

ejem!- interrumpe Sayaka- ¿cómo estás? ¿qué cuentas?

Hola, bien gracias- Kozo se levanta para saludar- esto te manda Shinichi

Ah el libro que me recomendó de Wiston Churchil, que bien. y ¿qué tal el entrenamiento y por qué Hiraguisawa-san no vino?

Un entrenamiento agotador y Hiraguisawa tuvo quehaceres con su madre

Bueno no importa, ven quiero que vayamos al jardín- lo jala de la mano, pero en la puerta es detenida por Mayu, Kozo mira a la chica de facciones extranjeras y queda impresionado. Mayu seria le solicita a Sayaka hablar ya, pues lo que vino a conversar no podía esperar. Pero Sayaka, por quien sabe que motivo, no quería hablar con ella, sin embargo la mirada sincera de la britanica hizo que a Sayaka le despertaran los deseo de reconciliación por quien fue una vez su amiga

Kozo-kun –Sayaka se da vuelta y le habla mientras le arregla un poco el pelo – tengo un tema muy importante que resolver, a la noche nos juntamos en la "Cafeto" y llamas a Shinichi para que vaya también, ¿bueno?- remata con su sonrisa

Bueno- y Kira sale acompañado por la mucama.

Sayaka y Mayu caminan hacia el despacho del jefe familiar, ahi se llevaría una conversación muy importante. Mientras en las calles de ese barrio residencial, Kozo patea su balón con leves pero serteros golpes para que no vaya tan lejos, en esos instantes recuerda como sus amigos cercanos lo apoyaron en el equipo y Sayaka siempre gritando "¡¡Vamos corre, debes Atacar y no detenerte, siempre debes Atacar!" lo cual concuerda con su pensamiento incrustado, siempre iba hacia adelante pero…

Oye Viejo, cambia esa cara, o ¿vienes de un funeral?- aparece al paso Shinichi turbando los pensamientos de Kozo

Hola, y ¿tú? ¿En qué andas?- pregunta con su típico tono altanero

En los pies, en que más- ambos comienzan a reir- oye, vamos a la "Cafeto" pero antes pasemos a buscar a Sayaka

Vengo de su casa, y está algo rara, me dijo que me fuera y que nos juntabamos en el local a la noche. Se quedó conversando con una chica que en mi vida había visto

Bah! Que raro… mujeres, el mal más grande, después de bañarse

Eso si que es cierto…- y los dos muchachos comienzan a reir caminando hacia el local en cuentión.

En la masión, Mayu tiene su rostro lleno de lágrimas, mientras Sayaka mira el cuadro de una pareja junto a su hija, rompe el silencio preguntando

Aún escuchas esas voces, esas voces que te advirtieron lo de ese día

Si- responde Mayu sollozando

Ya veo, puedo pensar muchas cosas, pero lo que hizo tu mamá no lo perdonaré jamás

Discúlpame… yo no sé…

Mayu, tú no tienes nada que ver con ésto, admito que fuí una estúpida, orgullosa, obstinada y un montón de cosas más. El no escuchar a mi amiga de siempre, también me hizo mal. ¿me perdonas?

Claro que no tonta

¿Cómo?

Tú nunca fuiste culpable mamerta, y ¡ya! No seamos sentimentales, sabes como odio eso- y con esa frase ambas sellán nuevamente su pacto de amistad

La "Cafeto" es un típico café universitario en donde se reunen jóvenes, en especial los que estudian en las facultades de Historia, Literatura y Filosofía para luego, pasada cierta hora, transformarse en un sitio de baile (en el cual se abren unos salones que en día están con llave) y se vende bebidas alcoholicas, pero de manera clandestina, ya que pasado cierto horario todos esos centros deben permanecer cerrados al público. Sayaka lleva a Mayu a ese sitio para presentarles a sus amigos que ha conocido en Japón, en especial a Kozo y a Shinichi, que para ella son los mejores que ha tenido en su vida. Mayu, por su parte, tiene un gran interés por conocer a Kozo, pues cuando lo vió pasó por su mente unas imágenes algo extrañas en su mente y necesitaba sacarse esa curiosidad de su cabeza.

En una mesa estaban dos hombres con unos pitchers y conversando tratando de arreglar el mundo, Sayaka entra al local gracias a que se hizo amiga de uno de los guardias de seguridad y hace que entre Mayu (aunque ella si tiene la edad suficiente para entrar a los sitios que desee). Mira a su alrededor y divisa a sus compañeros que estaban algo entonaditos en ese momento

Vaya! Uno los deja de ver media tarde y este par ya se desbarca más de lo necesario- dice Sayaka con un tono de falsa molestia- hey! Par de dos, tengo a alguién que presentarles- señala a Mayu- Mayu Dunford- y dirigiendose a su acompañante- Mayu ellos son mis primeros y mejores amigo que he hecho en Japón: Hiraguisawa Shinichi -san, el genio de los alrededores y Kira Kozo-kun, mi amigo divertido y un prometedor jugador de futbol

Hola Mayu- saludan los dos al mismo tiempo

¿Por qué te llamas Mayu, si tienes todos los aspectos de ser una occidental cien por ciento y ese nombre es japonés?- pregunta un Shinichi que examina a la recién llegada de pies a cabeza

Bueno…- empieza a explicar Mayu

Ya, eso es algo para ser explicado otro día- interrumpe Sayaka- HEY! Sano! tráenos dos cerveza más para nosotras!- grita la chica al mesero de turno

Oye, eres una menor de edad para estas cosasss- dice Kozo algo mareadito

No empecemos con eso, total será una sola, y no VARIAS!-regaña a Kozo mientras le apreta una de sus mejillas.

Mayu se sienta al lado de Shinichi que la observa detenidamente, pero ella examina a Kozo qe conversa entreteniendo con mucha facilidad a su amiga Sayaka, lo mira como buscando algo, alguna explicación a la secuencia de imágenes que se proyectaron en su mente por dos Segundo y que en su momento no significaron nada, pero ahora medita lo ocurrido y espera que no signifique lo peor como en aquella occasion.

Fin del Segundo capítulo

Nota de la autora

1.- "patada nínjica de tornillo" termino o concepto utilizado por los conductors Pera y Salfate en el legendario programa "Maldita Sea" pionero en lo que programa de animación y cultura Freek en la televisión chilena, y se usó para describir, de manera graciosa, una técnica de actor Jet Li en una de sus películas.

2.- "Cafeto": como algunos alumnos de la escuela de Cartografía de la UTEM (a la cual pertenecí hace años) le dicen a la cafeteria de turno, y en mi nueva facultad es el Segundo nombre de Zucucho, el sitio de las chelitas y otros

3.- Hasta donde tengo entendido, lo leí en un libro antiguo si, la mayoría de edad para entrar a ciertos lugares en Japón es de 21 años.

Atentamente

Hotaru-Lynminmay

4


	4. El pintor, pensamientos iban… pensamient...

Una pintura, un secreto y una muerte

**Capítulo IV "El pintor, pensamientos iban… pensamientos venían en un entrenamiento…"**

Si los tontos volaran, el cielo pasaría nublado ¿saben lo qué es ésto?- levantando el balón con sus manos- Esto es un balón de futbol el cual deben patear corriendo hacia la portería contraria y anotar. Nunca olviden eso- Kozo da instrucciones a sus nuevos dirigidos, unos niños de primaria en la provincia de Saitama.

En la Universidad de Tokio, años antes

¡Rayos!- empieza a quejarse Sayaka después de recibir un examen de Filosofia Oriental- si los tontos voláramos, el cielo pasaría nublado. Esta calificación me condena a que mi padre me coloque orejas de burro

No exageres niña- Kozo empieza a consolarla, es su último semestre como alumno ayudante del ramo de Filosofia Oriental y tuvo la mala suerte de entregar las solemnes a sus dirigidos. Observa y escucha como se queja todo el camino hacia la cafeteria donde está Shinichi degustando de un sandwich extra grande. Sin duda los tres hacian un trio bastante entretenido. Sayaka hace el comentario de que quería visitar una exposición de un joven pintor que llamaba la atención de su padre. Es tanto lo que el señor Kiddo comentaba de este artista, que a Sayaka le dió mucha curiosidad por ir. Es claro que a sus amigos también asistirían a ese evento, ambos (aunque no lo crean) gustan de la buena literatura y del arte. Antes de ir a la galería, Sayaka quiere pasar a recoger a su amiga Mayu y cambiarse de ropa. Al llegar a su casa recorren unos jardines y una flecha pasa entre Kozo y Shinichi. Los dos miran asustados como "eso" que pasó entre ambos se quedó incrustado en uno de los árboles

¿Qué pretendes, matarlos de un ataque al corazón?- reprende Sayaka a Mayu que se les acerca hacia ellos con su arco

Como crees, quise probar sus reflejos- reponde Mayu con cara de víctima- y veo que están bien

Si claro, están pálidos los dos- ambas empiezan a reir de la reacción de los dos jóvenes

jajajajaja- el señor Kiddo rie cuando comentan lo sucedido- estas dos jovencitas practican el tiro al arco desde que eran pequeñas, incluso Mayu ha sido llamada para formar parte de la delegación de Inglaterra

Pero aún siento latir mi corazón rápido- dice Shinichi- sentir el aire de la flecha cuando justo pasó entre los dos

Yo también estoy nervioso señor- secunda Kozo Kira- pienso eso y me da escalofrios

Esta broma siempre la han hecho siempre, menos mal que fue Mayu la que lanzó la flecha y no mi hija

PAPA!- grita Sayaka en la limusina

jajajaja-rie el hombre- bien jovencitos, hemos llegado a la galeria, espero que gusten del arte, este muchacho, el pintor, me tiene impresionado con sus obras le coloca un toque, como les explico….

De naturalidad, la pintura te envuelve en el paisaje como si estuvieses en el sitio. Mi padre me lo repite todo el tiempo desde que lo descubrió- continua Sayaka, como si se supiera el discurso completo

Entran a un edificio que en el primer piso tiene una galería muy sencilla. La administradora nota la presencia del distinguido señor Kiddo y lo hace pasar amablemente junto a sus cuatro acompañantes. La administradora de la galeria comenta lo contenta que está que un señor tanimportante venga a mirar a una figura prometedora. Makoto Kiddo es un verdadero mecenas del siglo XX, y quería que un joven como Ichiro Misaki fuera conocido por el mundo, pero su filosofia siempre ha sido el trabajo, queria comprobar que tanto amaba su trabajo este joven y si era capaz de transmitir lo simple en sus obras a las demás personas.

De verdad lo hace bien- dice Kozo que anda de buzo y mira las pinturas muy asombrado

Les dije- Sayaka está como loca- me gustaría conocer al artista

Ya lo conocerás- dice su padre que estaba tras ella- un día irá a nuestra casa quiero que pinte un mural en uno de los salones de la casa¿te gustaría?- pregunta Makoto a su hija, ella está contenta con la idea y sigue junto con sus amigos revisando la galería. Kozo hace gala de sus conocimientos de arte frente a sus compañeros, Shinichi solamente observa una pintura muy encantado. El regalo perfecto.

Distrito de Saitama, años más tarde

¿Cúal es tu nombre muchacho?- pregunta Kozo a uno de los novatos

Hyuga Kojiro, señor- responde enérgicamente el pequeño. A pesar de su corta edad tenía unos ojos llenos de vitalidad, eso atrajo la atención de Kira que veía en él, reflejado aquel entusiasmo que tenía al jugar fútbol en su juventud. "verás en los ojos de otro tu sueño, y estarás pendiente de él, como si se tratase de tu propio hijo". Kira recuerda esas palabras que pronunció una vieja amiga "¿puede ser que este pequeño me devuelva mi anhelo, ése que perdí hace tiempo?"

Escuchen bien, este no es un campamento para señoritas; aqui jugarán fútbol. No admito un comportamiento cobarde ni lloriqueos de bebes. Ahora rompan filas, darán cincuenta vueltas alrededor del campo de juego, luego- poco a poco Kozo camina hacia el centro de la cancha- practicarán pases entre ustedes y una vez que esten bien definidos los porteros tendrán un partido de práctica. ¡Comiencen ahora!

SI SEÑOR!- gritan todos a la vez para comenzar con su práctica. El Novato Hyuga es observado detenidamente por su entrenador

En la masión Kiddo, Sayaka corre hacia el portón. Apura a Mayu, pues quedaron de juntarse con Shinichi para el partido de cuartos de final de la liga universitaria, y el combinado que representa a su institución tiene uno de los partidos más complicados. Al quedarse en el porton, Sayaka se da cuenta que un joven de contextura gruesa, no muy alto, ojos pequeños y cabello un tanto desordenado está parado al otro lado de la puerta equipado con una croquera y un estuche de pintura profesional

Buenas tardes señorita, busco al señor Makoto Kiddo, soy Misaki Ishiro y vengo porque me mando a llamar- dice el joven sacándose el sombrero

Si pase- abre la reja - ahora voy saliendo apurada, pero una de las mucamas lo atenderá - y luego gritando hacia la entrada principal- ¡Mayu¡te apuras o te dejo!

Siempre tan apurada en todo, no sé desde cuando le gusta el fútbol- sale al encuentro de su amiga y al ver a su acompañante siente un extraño mareo que casí la hace desmayarse. Sayaka e Ishiro corren a ver a Mayu. Ella mira hacia el muchacho y pasan por su mente una hilera de imágenes muy particulares, un niño, alcohol, un uniforme azul, un balón, un país extrajero, y una niña que le parece conocida junto al niño. Todo tan rápido que descompuzo a Mayu muy de repente

¿Estás bien?- pregunta su amiga que la levanta junto con la visita- ¿si quieres no vamos al estadio?

Ni loca, luego que me apuraste tanto, debemos ir, tus amigos nos esperan- y luego mirando a Misaki- discúlpeme por favor, y cuidese mucho –Ambas chicas salen corriendo para encontrarse con su amigo, que las esperaba en las puertas del estadio.

El recinto deportivo, no se encotraba con demasiado público, los equipos aún no salen al campo de juego, en las gradas dos jovencita aún tratan de recuperar el aliento

Ustedes son muy divertidas- empieza a burlarse Shinichi- en vez de venirse en taxi, se vienen en transporte público.

Claaaroooo tonto, crees que nadamos en dinero como Rico Macpato- empieza a regañar Sayaca, quien le pega con la palma de las manos en la cabeza (conocidos como paipazos)

Ya no empiecen, ahí están saliendo los equipos- dice Mayu muy pendiente de lo que pasa en la cancha

Salen los equipos de las diferentes universidades al campo de juego, la Universidad de Tokio y la Universidad Hosei, un partido difícil pero no imposible para ambas escuadras. Se hace un saludo, lo cual a Mayu le llama la atención la reverencia que se hacen los jugadores de cada equipo, algo que no pasa en su natal Inglaterra.

El sorteo se lleva a cabo y los jugadores toman sus posiciones, la Universidad de Hosei se queda con el balón, el silbatazo del arbitro y comienza el partido

Primaria del Meiwa

¡Aqui¡Aqui¡Hyuga!- grita el centrocampista del equipo del Meiwa, pero Kojiro no lo toma en cuenta, el niño solamente corre con el balón hacia la portería contraria, pero es derribado por un niño mucho más grande que él. Kira lo observa detenidamente como el muchacho se levanta nuevamente y va a buscar el balón, como si el choque con su compañero no le hubiese afectado, roba el balón y otra vez se dirige a la porteria contraria siendo derribado por el chico del grado superior, a Kira le vienen a la cabeza el primer encuentro difícil, los cuartos de final ante la liga universitaria, donde casi ve su anhelo frustrado al no poder anotar en casi todo el partido.

El balón llega a los pies de Kira que avanza velózmente por el campo, pasa a dos defensas pero tras ellos lo espera Hanagata, el defensa más alto del equipo de Hosei, que corre a interceptar al delantero, Kira intenta driblear, pero Hanagata alcanza a quitarle el balón, despejando y llegando a los pies del centrocampista de su equipo, esta es la quinta vez que el defensa logra aguar las intenciones de Kozo por anotar y éste se está resignando

¡Diablos!- empieza a maldececir Sayaka- ese defensa es muy bueno, Kozo-Kun no puede avanzar más- se levanta y empieza a gritar como loca- ¡VAMOS¡CORRE DEBES ATACAR¡ AVANZA¡AVANZA!

Kira, nuevamente baja para buscar el balón ya casi como un movimiento desesperado, en el area de la Universidad de Tokio, los jugadores pelean por el esférico como si arriesgara su vida en ello hasta que Ikegami le quita el balón al delantero de Hosei, dando un despeje largo hacia el arco rival, el centro campista de Tokio toma el balón y avanza seguido de los dos delanteros: Kira y Sakuma. Los tres van al frente con toda su fuerza. En las gradas la barra estudiantil del Tokio grita como locos al ver el contraataque de su equipo. Shinichi (que se encuentra sentado al medio de ambas) y las dos muchachas gritan a todo pulmón. Kozo a medida que avanza es inmediatamente marcado por Hanagata, que no lo deja milímetro libre para seguir hacia la portería de Hosei "si no lo paso, no podré anotar, el muy infame" . Kira se movía de un lado a otro, buscando la manera de pasar a su rival

¡Kira!- grita Sakuma que lanza un pase, Kozo se mueve velózmente y tras él Hanagata, recibe el balón y su marcador se coloca delante de él, esperando que el delantero se prestará a avanzar, muy seguro que le quitaría el balón cuando estuviese cerca de él. Kozo avanza sin miedo, y Hanagata va a su encuentro. Kira lo logra pasar por la fuerza (casi sobre humana)

Bravo!-grita Sayaka- entre más grande son, mas fuerte caen!- y los tres se levantan y a coro gritan – ¡CORRE¡CORRE!

Kira nuevamente fuera del area chica lanza potente disparo de 45º desde la derecha anotando el definitivo 1-0 con que la Universidad de Tokio gana su pase a la semifinal de la liga universitaria de futbol

¡GOOOOOL!- gritan los tres amigos de Kozo levantándose de sus asientos, luego Shinichi se sienta para ensender un cigarro y las dos muchachas entusiasmadas con el gol gritan

¡ASI SE HACE!- y las dos le pegan, sincronizadamente, una palmada fuerte en la espalda a Shinichi viendo como su cigarro cae hacia lo más profundo de las gradas.

Hyuga, al fin anota un gol en el partido de práctica, después de muchos intentos por pasar al alumno de un grado superior. Kozo rie ante la hazaña hecha por el pequeño testarudo, sin duda en él podría plantar la semilla.

Fin del cuarto capítulo

Notas de la autora

Esa es la típica frase pronunciada por Kojiro y Kira, lo cual me desagrada, pero bueno, que le vamos ha hacer, ya me encargaré de eso (no de manera feminista, tranquilos).

Otra frase típica de los pesonajes ya antes mensionados

_disparo de 45º desde la derecha: _este disparo (así tal cual, textual o por lo menos eso mi memoria dice) es la técnica de Jimmy de los "Goleadores", y le fue copiada por una niña que practicaba futbol femenino, ella lo admiraba mucho y lo ayudó a salir de su depre…

Santiago, 18 de Abril de 2005 a dos días de tu cumple… felicidades a la distancia (que es incrusables)

Saludos y que todos tengan buena salud…

Atentamente

Hotaru-Lynminmay


	5. Una imagen vale más que mil palabras

Una pintura, un secreto y una muerte

**_Capítulo V "Una imagen vale más que mil palabras"_**

Un hombre observa detenidamente el retrato de una mujer joven aproximadamente veinte a veitrés años, su vestimenta muy poco común para la época donde en que fue pintado el cuadro. Una llamada recordándole una reunión interrumpe su meditación frente al retrato y sale apurado del cuarto…

En Saitama…

Ella es Sora, mi sobrina, se encargará de los quehaceres como asistente del entrenador, es la segunda autoridad junto con el capitán del equipo, sólo yo tengo autoridad máxima aquí¿les quedó claro?- Kira presenta una niña de aproximadamente diez u once años, la misma edad del pequeño Kojiro como la asistente que se encargará de todos los deberes, su actitud no es muy amistosa, solamente saluda cortésmente a sus compañeros de equipo y luego se dirige a la banca a arreglar el botiquín, Kozo Kira la observa como tratando de proyectar en ella a otra persona. Sin embargo su actitud es diferente a la persona que espera encontrar Kozo en ella

Estadio Universitario de Tokio, años antes…

Oye, Viejo, me vas a tener que pagar un médico. Este par de cacatuas me van a dejar mi pobre espalda imposible y mis oídos para que decir- empieza a quejarse Shinichi, una vez terminado el partido y frotandose la espalda como un viejito, provocando la risa general de todos los presentes y una reacción de Sayaka que no aguantó el comentario.

Si no me equivoco, ahora viene las semifinales, que bueno que ganaron Kozo- dice Mayu con alegría- pero hay detalles de su comportamiento en la cancha que me llama mucho la atención como el saludo y ciertos rituales, en Londres no se suele ver eso

Es para garantizar juego limpio- le responde Kira- me gustaria jugar en el extranjero y ver sus costumbres¿cómo será debutar en una cancha de reconcimiento mundial?

Kira, sobre eso me gustaría…- pero es interrumpida por Sayaka y Shinichi que proponen celebrar el paso a la siguiente fase, poco a poco se acercan al primer campeonato de universidades, el lugar para todos la mansión de Makoto Kiddo, pero antes Sayaka debe dar aviso a su padre.

En la mansión el joven pintor tiene una reunión con quien sería posiblemente su benefactor. Misaki le hablaba sobre sus proyectos de vida, su futuro matrimonio con una joven muy hermosa y dulce junto con la cual quiere formar una familia. Su deseo de ir a Francia algún día y poder codearse con los grandes artistas, y su amor por su trabajo. Argumentos más que necesarios para que a Kiddo lo adoptara como beneficiario en Japón

Muchacho, me agrada tu forma de ser, veo que eres un hombre sencillo que aspira a las cosas simples de la vida y eso me gusta- el hombre se levanta y le estrecha la mano- si te inspiras en tu futura familia, de tí saldrán grandes obras, créeme. Ahora quiero pedirte un favor… - al minuto que pretende hablarle, es interrumpido por un llamado telefónico de su hija- Sayaka hija… si pueden venir a celebrar… ¿que cuantos!... bueno, todo sea porque pasaron a semifinales jajajajaj- rie el hombre- avísale a tu nana y bienvenidos todos- el hombre deja de hablar por teléfono para dirigirse nuevamente a su invitado- disculpa, es mi hija que está muy entusiasmada con el futbol. Es sobre ella, quiero que le hagas un retrato, pero será difícil que la tengas como modelo, tiene la tonta creencia que las fotos y los retratos roban el alma de las personas(1), bueno eso vino por fuertes motivos, así que confío en tu capacidad, muchacho.

Si señor, como diga- le responde Misaki- ahora debo irme

Bueno, aunque me gustaría que te quedes a la celebración de mi hija, pero si quieres irte

Si señor, debo ver a la que será….

Si entiendo, entiendo, buena suerte y te espero a partir de mañana- Kiddo despide al joven, pasa media hora y llega su hija con todo un batallón de jóvenes a celebrar el triunfo, el dueño de casa los recibe con una sonrisa a todos, es primera vez que ve tan feliz a su hija después de la muerte de su esposa

Y bien ¿qué te pareció el equipo?- pregunta Kira a la pequeña Sora

Muy bien, un tanto violento para jugar fútbol, pero no debería extrañarme, tú los diriges y tu filosofía de juego es "el ataque y sin piedad", por tí que hasta el portero sea delantero- resume la niña mientras prepara algo para comer. Kira la observa y la compara con alguien pero sus pensamientos son perturbados cuando ella llega de la cocina- Ese chico Hyuga, creo que es su nombre, me recuerda a tí en las historias que me cuentas, en recortes de períodicos que veo sobre tu pasado como jugador¿vas a entrenarlo de manera especial?

Eso solamente dependerá de él- le responde mientras recibe sus alimentos

Bueno, espero que aguante tu ritmo en una de esas se transforma en profesional, el resto puede que no - termina de comentar la muchacha.

En la cafetería, sitio de reunión de los muchacho después de las clases en la facultad, hacienda los planes para la el fin semana, deben ir al reducto de la Universidad de Waseda, institución privada con un poderoso equipo de Futbol, en el cual se destaca el portero

mmmm- dice Shinichi, que ahora se creía el "manager" de su amigo y compañero Kozo- tenemos que averiguar sobre ese portero, no te vaya a dar un buen susto- lo mira Shinichi con cara de serio- oye ¿y qué sabes del par de urracas? Sayaka no vino a la ayudantía que yo dicté.

No sé, Mayu me comentó que tenía que ir a Shizuoka a visitar no sé a quien junto con su papá

Asi que Mayu- lo mira con ojos acusadores para luego reirse- no te vaya a salir el moustro que toda mujer lleva dentro, ahí quiero verte- dice Shinichi burlandose de él provocando que Kozo lo mire un tanto enojado.

Tú y tus inventos, vieja cahuinera(2). Sales con con cada tontería. Sayaka y yo somos amigos y nada más, tarado- le responde, mientras le quita la gaseosa

En la una mansión en la ciudad de Nankatsu, distrito de Shisuoka, el señor Kiddo va a visitar nuevamente a una familia de gran importancia, pero esta vez va acompañado de su hija, la cual no se ve muy contenta, ya que una vez tuvo algún encontrón con el hijo menor de dicho clan

Espero que te comportes bien, Sayaka- advierte su padre cuando el auto ingresa a la mansión

No te preocupes, papá, me portaré bien, siempre y cuando ese fastidioso no moleste- le responde mientras ve como salen a la recepción el jefe de la familia con sus dos hijos varones, uno de ellos es mirado con desconfianza por la joven Kiddo.

El patriarca de la familia Wakabayashi recepciona amablemente a sus visitas a su lado presenta a sus dos hijos, el mayor un hombre maduro casado con tres hijos y uno en camino, hace poco que a la señora de Wakabayashi le había dado el resultado de su nuevo embarazo. El segundo un chico aproximadamente de veinticuatro o veinticinco años, menos formal que su hermano mayor y que no le quita los ojos de encima a Sayaka, haciendo que ésta cambie totalmente su actitud, la joven alegre e inquieta cambia a una chica de carácter duro, indiferente y agresivo.

Los Wakabayashi, mi familia tiene negocios con ellos- dice Shinichi al encender un cigarro mientras está recostado en el pasto de la facultad

Así es, no sé porque ese apellido tan raro para mi, me da vueltas en mis pensamientos-menciona Mayu mientra enciende el suyo- algún hecho importante rodeará a su familia seguramente. Oye, te puedo preguntar ¿a Kozo lo han nominado para la selección de tú país?

No¿por qué?- responde Shinichi

mmmmm- responde la joven como tratando de interpretar algo. Shinichi la observa algo intrigado. Mayu una y otra vez imagina cosas, piensa que es mejor que vaya a un psiquiatra a ver su loca cabeza, arrancar de Londres no ha servido para nada, aparentemente.

En el entramiento del Meiwa, Sora se siente observada. Mira a su alrededor y no ve a nadie fuera de lo común en el campo de juego, ella se percata como el entrenador da instrucciones muy definida a sus delanteros. Al mirarlo recuerda unos recortes de revistas que vió hace un tiempo, la persona quien la crió, un alcoholico, fue un futbolista muy destacado en su juventud, dudas siempre crecen al pensar si eso es verdad o no "Debo estar muy loca, es mi única familia y es muy bueno conmigo" piensa ella mientras se golpea en la frente. "Pero que extraño, siento que alguien me observa"

¡Hyuga!- lo llama su entrenador- quiero que patees el balón tan fuerte como puedas a la portería

Si- responde el muchacho, toma patea el balón con fuerza hacia la portico anotando

Ese tiro es de mujercita (3)- lo reprende Kira- si quieres ser un buen delantero debes pegarle con fuerza al balón sin preocuparte si le das en la cara al portero o no- lo reprende Kira que se dirige a la fila de los niños pidiendo un balón, éste lo patea con fuerza todos miran como el portero ni siquiera reacciona ante el disparo. Incluso Sora, al ver el hecho, queda sorprendida. Los ojos de Hyuga se encienden aún más, quiere aprender. El pequeño cachorro de tigre se siente entusiasmado y está dispuesto a aprender aunque tenga que recibir las duras reprimendas de su entrenador- Fíjense bien, la escencia del fútbol es el ataque. Atacar y atacar- repite el concepto mientras camina frente a sus dirigidos-, deben disparar con fuerza el balón una y otra vez. Fortaleceran sus piernas, no quiero debiluchos en mi equipo¡¡¿les quedó claro!

¡SI SEÑOR!- cuando los pequeños responden, es Hyuga quien lo hace más animado.

En los entrenamientos del combinado que representa a la Universidad de Tokio, Kira está muy concentrado en el disparo, pronto se acercará el mundial de España 1982, para lo cual le gustaría estar participando en la selección de Japón en las eliminatorias asiatica, sin embargo aún no es convocado, siendo que la Institución de educación Superior cuenta con un plantel profesional que participa en la, aquel entonces, novata J-leage con una moderada figuración. Mayu, que está en las gradas, lo observa y proyecta un pseudo futuro para él. Realmente no sabe que pensar, es como si al lado de Kozo estuviera la figura de otro muchacho, muy parecido en carácter a él, pero más grandes. Ella decide golpearse las mejillas con las palmas de las manos y le recibe a Shinichi una bebida que le lleva. En eso lo observa detenidamente, su corazón late rápido.

¿No quieres debiluchos en tu equipo?- pregunta con ironía Sora mientras camina

Sabes que no, pienso sacar campeón a este equipo, pero mi principal proyecto es otro.- le responde Kozo muy serio. Sora piensa detenidamente "si es posible que este equipo de "papanatas", pueda salir campeón, pero ¿qué falta?". En eso ven pasar a Kojiro corriendo con pateando con fuerza un balón y con periódicos en su brazo. Sora se sorprende al verlo y corre hacia la esquina para ver a donde se dirigía, luego observa a Kira, éste se rie con un toque de orgullo, ha visto a la fria Sora sorprendida y al chico esforzandose- ¿tu lo sabias?

Algo oí, ayuda a su familia desde que su padre murió cuando era muy pequeño- le responde mientras se rasca una orejas- eso indica que merece ser entrenado con mayor ahínco que los otros.

Su papá murió…- musita ella con algo de tristeza, pero Kira le indica que deben irse ya que tiene hambre.

Si pasamos a la final con el equipo, puede que me llamen para la selección de Japón!- dice Kira muy entusiasmado a Shinichi y Mayu que lo esperaban a la salida del campo de entrenamiento

Amigazo, eso sería excelente, yo creo que te lo mereces. Al fin estos dirigentes en pañales miraron más allá de sus narices- responde muy energico Shinichi- tú haz sido artifice de los triunfo de nuestro equipo

Pero antes deben pasar a la final- sentencia Mayu- y por lo que me comentaron ustedes, eso no es tan fácil, considerando que la Universidad de Waseda tiene un equipo muy completo y un portero, bastante bueno- Ambos jóvenes la observan, temiendo que ella tuviese razón- pero debes atacar, atacar sin piedad, el que la sigue la consigue. Si no te la juegas ahora y en el futuro, nunca verás realizado tu sueño Kozo Kira…

Fin del quinto capítulo

Notas de la autora:

Que las fotos roban el alma, es una vieja creencia que viene cuando se inventaron las cámaras de fotos, ahora nadie (eso es lo que piensan) cree en eso. En una crónica de un pintor del siglo V (cuyo nombre no me acuerdo) decía que ciertos retratos tenían albergada el alma de sus modelos y es por eso que expresaban tanto (para mi que eso era envida hacia el pintor que hizo esos retratos).

Vieja Cahuinera: La típica vieja de barrio que es chismosa, pero aparte inventa cosas para tener tema de conversación (el archiconocido cahuín, que no es lo mismo que un chisme)

Mejor no comento….

Universidad de Waseda, al igual que la Universidad de Hosei, son instituciones privadas que se encuentran en Tokio.

Agradecimientos:

A todos quienes han leido esta historia (principalmente a quienes han posteado a Yun y Hades), también a Christian Alfaro(Foro Capitan Tsubasa) por la ayuda brindada.

Sabes Christian, me da pena que lo publicado en la revista sea una patraña  ya que con mucho esfuerzo la compraba cuando estudiaba y trabajaba de dia en mis años de Cartografía y en especial ese número. Por otro lado esa idea que tú dices, yo la estaba forjando por eso te consulté para hacerla más credible y hacerlos participar también :P

Este fic va dedidicado a:

Daniella Kurtpherheinr, mi casi cuñada… VIEJA AL FIN TE ACORDASTE DE MI! menos mal que me devolviste el Nick de Hotaru en Hotmail tú sabes lo que ese nick significa para mi por eso te lo pedía tanto…(después de tus dichos en ese foro, ahora no te cuesta nada disculparte) ¿De quién crees que saque el miedo a las fotos y pinturas?. De ti poh jajajaja

A Paulilla, una de mis mejores amigas que entró al foro de Capitan Tsubasa, que siempre me apoya en todo

Y a todos

Atte y esperando que tengan buena salud

Hotaru-Lynminmay (muy, pero muy resfriada A…A…A... ACHUS!)

5


	6. Quiero ser profesional

Una pintura, un secreto y una muerte

**_Capítulo VI "Quiero ser profesional"_**

Finaliza las prácticas en la primaria del Meiwa. Casi todos los niños se han retirado a sus casas. Sora limpia el botiquin y termina de ordenar los artículos de su trabajo como asistente, aún comete muchos errores sin embargo progresa gracias a los consejos de su superior y tutor. Entretanto Hyuga se le acerca a su entrenador un tanto tímido, pero no lo suficiente para que lo haga dudar de su decisión; Kira que se encuentra recostado, aparentemente dormitando

Señor- se le acerca Kojiro- ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Dime que quieres- le responde Kira entre abriendo un ojo, como actitud de indiferencia hacia su dirigido

Señor, quiero aprender a dispara bien el balón. Quiero ser profesional, quiero llegar a ser el mejor jugador de fútbol del mundo

¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás pidiendo? Muchacho- se levanta Kira y empieza a masajear su espalda

Si señor, quiero entrenar y ser un profesional. No me importa si tengo que practicar más que el resto de mis compañeros

Yo soy muy estricto, sabes que no quiero perder mi tiempo con sabandijas debiluchas

Si señor- responde Kojiro- verá que soy fuerte y que puedo con el entrenamiento- el empuña su mano y la muestra a su entrenador en señal de su determinación. Kozo lo mira de pies a cabeza, le sonrie para luego levantarse de su banca y caminar.

Veo que tienes una gran fuerza y determinación. Estaba pensando seriamente en darte un entrenamiento especial, pero en vista que me lo estás pidiendo. Yo no tengo problema en entrenarte.

Sora mira extrañada esa escena. Hyuga ha conseguido lo que no han logrado muchos dirigidos por su tutor, un entusiasmo: a Kozo Kira le vuelven a brillar los ojos.

Te mandaste otro numerito en la mansión Wakaba… ¿qué?- pregunta Mayu al disparar la flecha al blanco.

Wakabayashi, familia Wakabayashi- dice ella mientras lanza su flecha- ¡maldición! Es que no podré ganarte nunca en un duelo como éste- Sayaka va y recoge las flechas para comparar las distancias del blanco- Y fue ese fastidioso de Tetsuya que me empezó a molestar, es claro que no me iba a dejar. Por otro lado si mi padre tiene pensado en casarme con ese engreido, que se vaya olvidando, prestaré batalla hasta el final- Sayaka solamente se queja provocando la risa de Mayu. Ésta última le comenta que, posiblemente, a Kira lo llamen para la selección de Japón si logra pasar a las finales del campeonato universitario.- Es lo que digo, una voluntad grande, logra cosas grandes. Aunque la selección japonesa es de un nivel bajo, ellos pueden formar parte de un proceso, nada se logra en un día- Pronuncia Sayaka muy concentrada en el tiro-¡bien! Hasta que me resultó- salta y se emosiona- como te digo, puede que ellos no sean los indicados para llevar a Japón al mundial, pero quien sabe, entre ellos puede estar los forjadores del verdadero equipo de ensueño japonés- Sayaka está muy convencida de lo que dice. Mayu la observa detenidamente "tiene razón, puede ser. Pero que tiene que ver la silueta del muchacho que vi el otro día en el entrenamiento"

Veo que no te bastó colocarlo en su lugar para la fiesta de cumpleaños- comenta Mayu

Si no aprenden a la primera, sera a la segunda o a la tercera. Pero ese es don terquito, si sus sobrinos son iguales, espero que sean tercos y obstinados pero para otras cosas

¿Dijiste sobrinos?-Mayu se sorprende

Si, tiene tres, dos niños y una niña… Ah y su cuñada espera el cuarto. ¿por qué¿algo malo?- pero Mayu no responde a las preguntas de su amiga

En la institución de Waseda, se preparan para lo que será un partido muy complicado por la semifinal del campeonato se Universidades, considerado por muchos, una liga paralela a la naciente J-leage. El entrenador del plantel privado da indicaciones a sus jugadores, todos ellos confían en su portero

Saben que podemos confiar muy bien en Hasegawa, pero ustedes ya han leidos las notas del asistente, el equipo de Tokio ha llegado a las semifinales de menos a más, sus delanteros, son aún algo inestables, pero dan muchas sorpresas. No quiero el más mínimo afán de confianza, deberán concentrarse para pasar a la final del torneo

¡SI SEÑOR!- Responde el grupo

Takeda, quiero que te encargues de uno de los delanteros, si es posible

Como diga director.- dice el defensa. Takeda Hoyo, un chico bastante hábil y rápido. Ha observado a Kira en los anteriores encuentro y lo considera un buen rival, alguien en el cual se puede esperar un buen duelo

Kira camina muy campante, Sora lo sigue tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos, sin embargo no puede hacerlo, sólo ve al hombre que va caminando y tararea una canción de lo más feliz "las cosas simples y sencillas son las que dan vida en el fondo a los hombre" ese es una frase que quedó en un sueño para Sora. En eso Kira se detiene y se da media vuelta sorprendiendo a la niña

Quiero que te encargues de que Hyuga se ponga al día con las materias de la primaria- le dice Kira con voz de mando

¿que dijiste?- pregunta la chica algo asombrada- ¿no estás hablando en serio?

Si lo estoy, este niño no va a la escuela porque trabaja para ayudar a mantener a su familia, pero a mi no me gustan los ignorantes y quien quiere estudia puede hacerlo, eso se logrará con su esfuerzo será requisito para entrenarlo, si logra entrar a la secundaria tendrá que dar los exámenes especiales de nivelación. Sora es una orden, quiero que ayudes a Hyuga los fines de semana y en sus momentos libres en sus estudios. Ah! También quiero que figure en la nómina del Meiwa, y que arregles la utilización del cancha, esas serán tus tareas.

Pe-pe pero- tartamudea

Nada de peros, ya dije

Como ordenes – acepta la chica a regañadientes

Se terminan las clases en la Universidad de Tokio, ya es un viernes y muchos jóvenes se dirigen a sitios de reunión para divertirse o a exposiciones de la facultad de arte. Shinichi sólo dormita con un libro abierto sobre su rostro. Sayaka y Kozo se rien por la pose de su amigo, pero éste ni caso les hace está demasiado cansado.

Asi que hay posibilidades de que formes parte de la selección de Japón si pasas a la final del torneo- comenta Sayaka a Kozo mientras este le lanza migas de pan a Shinichi para que despierte

Si, estoy muy entusiasmado, ahora tengo más ganas de enfrentar al próximo equipo. Quiero llegar a las finales y ganar. Una vez que me licencie de filosofía, veré si puedo formar parte de algún equipo de la liga, quiero llegar a ser profesional.

Eso lo lograrás viejo, y YA DEJA DE LANZARME COSAS- Shinichi despierta y se lanza a detener a Kozo para que no le siga tirando migas de pan. El trato de amigos es visto por Sayaka provocando la risa de ésta.

Me retiro, tengo deberes. Hiraguisawa-san te espero en mi casa a la noche y Kozo-kun no faltes a la práctica de futbol, no se olviden de revisar la notas del equipo de Waseda y nos vemos- Sayaka se retira veloz de la cafetería dejando a sus amigos en su pelea de todos los dias, porque uno molestó al otro.

ASI NO!-grita Kozo- debes lanzarla con más fuerza, no acaricies el balón patéalo con todas tus energías- da instrucciones a Kojiro para su definición en el arco. Hyuga hace caso a lo que le dicen y vuelve a disparar con más fuerza aún, pero todavia no es de la entera satisfacción de su entrenador. Sora llega al campo de entrenamiento, lleva bebidas y algo para que coman, con ello la separada de la clase para que Hyuga trate de colocarse al corriente en las materias, tal cual fue la orden de Kira, para la cual ella no estaba muy de acuerdo. Hyuga sigue pateando el balón una y otra vez, pareciera que su fuerza no se agotara, para ser sólo un niño. Kira se percata de la presencia de Sora y hace detener a Kojiro para que descance

Ya ha sido suficiente por hoy- dice Kira caminando hacia la banca, hace una señal para que su asistente se acerque a ellos. Hyuga quiere continuar con el entrenamiento pero Kozo lo detiene- escucha Hyuga, no debes exigirte demasiado, esto es un proceso, con perseverancia y mucho entrenamiento paulatino, lograremos hacer lo que quieres- dice mientras saca una botella de licor que le habia llevado la niña- ah se me olvidaba, Sora te ayudará a colocarte al corriente en tus materias, no quiero niños flojos e ignorantes en mi equipo- remata bebiendo de su botella. La noticia le llegó como balde de agua fria a Kojiro que observa a Sora que tampoco se ve muy feliz con la orden. – que quieras ser jugador de futbol profesional, no significa que debas ser un chico poco ilustrado, es para que tengas otros horizontes aparte de jugar y jugar futbol, así también dejarás de preocupar a tu madre, porque perfectamente me imagino que una vez que tengas edad para ir a la secundaria, intetarás ser un estudiante becado en deportes, lo cual es una muy buena idea.- concluye Kira ante las sorpresa de los dos chicos que se miran asombrados por lo que han escuchado.

Waseda está haciendo valer su condición de local ya que muchos estudiantes han llegado para apoyar a su equipo, pero la Universidad de Tokio no se queda atrás ya que los incondicionales de siempre con su bombo, platillos y cornetas hace bastante ruido. En las tribunas Mayu y Shinichi están impacientes por ver salir a su amigo en la fila del equipo universitario, pero también se encuentran en las gradas personajes poco conocidos en por la gran mayoría de los estudiantes, pero que son importantes en el presente y en el futuro del equipo nacional de Japon. Las ecuadras salen al campo entre gritos y la lluvia de papel que proviene del público. Se puede considerar una final anticipada, el equipo de Tokio viene de menos a más, el año anterior no habia conseguido pasar la segunda ronda del torneo universitario pero este año viene con una fuerza que ha sido capaz de derrotar al conocido y respetado equipo de Hosei. La Universidad de Waseda, es un equipo que el año pasado llegó a las finales del torneo, pero no pudo llevarse el trofeo de campeón, por lo que este año vienen con una sed de título.

¿a qué hora piensa llegar Sayaka? El partido está por comenzar, la cabala es estar los tres juntos, ya lo habíamos acordado- reniega Shinichi mirando su reloj un tanto enojado

Debe estar safándose de una "reunión social" con una familia de Tokio. Aún no entiendo como el tío insiste.- responde Mayu que de los nervios ya no tiene uñas.

En la mansión

Mire Misaki, a mi no me gusta esto de los retratos y ahora tengo un compromiso muy importante no puedo faltar- Sayaka trata de convencer a Ishiro que la observa para poder obtener algún grado de inspiración a lo solicitado por el señor Kiddo- Usted no logrará obtener nada, no podrá retratarme yo lo impediré, pero ahora déjeme quiero salir al estadio de Waseda que no queda para nada cerca de aquí- comienza a fastidiarlo para que la deje ir

Señorita, estoy haciendo mi trabajo puede quedarse quieta- Misaki trata de no perder la paciencia

Mire, hagamos un trato, usted verá lo que quiere ver pero no aquí- señalando sus ojos y su mente con el índice- sino aquí- señala el pecho de Ishiro- y no mirando fijamente, sino mirando lo cotidiano- Misaki queda algo confundido con lo que dice Sayaka y ésta aprovecha para arrancarse, pero se devueve y jala del brazo a Ishiro- Usted viene conmigo, vamos a ver algo interesante, puede que encuentre algo de inspiración señor Misaki

De este partido puede que venga algún jugador para el equipo, de acuerdo a lo que nos dijo el director en la reunión anterior- Un hombre joven comentaba mientras ve a los equipos salir

Así es, hay que estar muy atentos para ver las capacidades de los posibles candidatos, pero el dictamen definitivo se dará a conocer al final del campeonato, una vez declarado el campeón de las universidades de Tokio- le responde su acompañante, que se notaba algo mayor que él

Los equipos se saludan y los capitanes participan en el sorteo, ya comienza el primer partido de las semifinales. Kozo mira el balón y sabe lo importante que es este partido para sus pretenciones de ser profesional.

Fin del Sexto capítulo

Nota de la autora

Solamente saludos

A mi casi cuñada y un beso a mi casi hija Anastassia. Dany cuídala bien. Ah! Y a Jean, que no entiende nada porque no habla ni pisca de español :P.

A Paulilla mi gran amiga que ya espero leer pronto ese final de Candy Candy (resusita a Anthony)

A Paul (España) que gracias a este fic nos hemos conocido más. Hasta ahora él sabe como me ha ayudado (para mis dudas internas) el escribir esta historia espero que sigas asistiendo a tus clases y a los controles con el fonoaudiólogo o me enojo. ¬¬

Saludos

Hotaru-Lynminmay (ya no estoy resfriada, lero lero)

4


	7. ¿Tengo bien claro quién soy?

Una pintura, un secreto y una muerte

**_Capítulo VII "¿Tengo bien claro quién soy?"_**

"Muchas cosas no entiendo. Dicen que cada persona nace con un destino, otros dicen que el destino se forja. Nadie pide nacer, pero tampoco pide no hacerlo… yo no reniego de mi origen, si lo tuviera completamente claro… Pero algo es seguro, yo he sido fuerte, porque me han enseñado a serlo; y he sido una persona honesta y franca al punto de no ser agradable es porque me nace serlo."

Hyuga se encuentra trabajando con el señor del puesto de ramen, se efuerza mucho cargando cajas y botellas, hasta lo confunden como hijo del dueño. Todas las tardes es lo mismo, después de cada práctica trabajo. Un dia manejaba la bicicleta del puesto de ramen, cuando de improvisto se encuentra con Kira que está caminando por la misma calle. Se detiene para saludarlo marcialmente. Kozo le devuelve el saludo sonriendo y le pregunta si sigue por la misma dirección.

Trabajas muy duro para tan corta edad, Hyuga- le dice Kira mientra ve como Kojiro lleva la bicicleta de su trabajo

Es necesario entrenador- le responde Kojiro

Te aviso que no podré quedarme a la práctica del viernes ya que tengo un compromiso personal muy importante en Tokio. El capitán del equipo y Sora estarán a cargo. Será ella quien te supervisará y me informará de los avances del día así que no faltes.

No faltaré señor- Hyuga hace una reverencia y sigue en dirección a su trabajo bajo la mirada de Kira, que luego camina en dirección contraria con las manos en los bolsillos y tarareando una canción, como si gozara la vida con el sólo hecho de hablar con el muchacho

En un taxi, Sayaka mira impaciente su reloj y Misaki, que resultó ser su acompañante casi por obligación, la mira extrañado

Señor¿puede darse prisa? o llegaremos tarde al estadio de Waseda

Queda bastante apartado señorita- responde el chofer

Señorita Sayaka, yo me bajo aquí, no suelo ir a eventos deportivos y menos a un estadio de fútbol a ver un partido- dice Misaki abriendo la puerta mientras el taxi está detenido en una luz roja

Ah no señor Misaki, usted no va… se queda aquí y me acompaña al estadio- Sayaka toma del hombro a Ishiro y hace que se siente nuevamente. Ella le explica lo importante de este encuetro y que sería bueno que el equipo de su Universidad ganara, así su amigo podría formar parte de la selección. El taxista se burla de ella y le dice que el fútbol no tiene futuro en Japón, que los nipones nunca serían bueno en un deporte así y que las posibilidades de acceder al mundial son casi cero, porque el futbol no es un deporte muy popular en el país del sol naciente.

Señor don chofer, cuando una persona quiere algo siempre lo consigue, aún cuando en ello se demore casi toda su vida, si alguien quiere algo de verdad, lo conseguirá, depende de quien lo quiera y lo persistente que sea al minuto de buscar o conseguir lo que quiere.- Sayaka se hace popular con sus discursos, pero a Misaki le da vuelta en la cabeza sus dichos puesto que a él le estaba faltando algo para conseguir lo que quería

Hyuga toma el balón y se dirige a toda velocidad a la portería de reservas. Llega y pasa por los defesas y estos caen cuando intentan deterner al delantero, uno de ellos se lesiona y empieza a quejarse. Sora detiene el partido y va a encarar a Hyuga por lo que hizo.

¿Se puede saber qué te pasa¿por qué estás jugando de ese modo?- Sora va y furiosa golpea el hombro de Hyuga.

Así no enseña el entrenador Kira, a se agresivos, el fútbol no es para niñitas débiles como éste- señalando con el hombro a su compañero lesionado

Ah Si- le responde ella con sorna- una cosa es que se dediquen a atacar avanzando a la portería contraria y otra muy distinta ¡ES QUE TE COMPORTES COMO UN ENERGÚMENO LESIONANDO A TUS COMPAÑEROS!- ésto último gritándole en la cara y golpeándole el pecho. Sus compañeros los rodean, no suelen ver a Sora como una niña, por lo que pensaron que podía haber pelea entre los dos niños, en eso llega el capitán del Meiwa a separarlos. Detiene a Hyuga y le pide amablemente a Sora que vaya a revisar al lesionado. Ella accede no sin antes intercambiar miradas hostiles con su compañero, a quien debe soportarlo más tarde y el fin de semana, entregarle un resumen de la clase y tomarle la correspondiente lección, tal como se le fue indicado por su tutor. En sus pensamientos ella trata de comprender la actitud de Hyuga y como Kira se interesó en un chico como él, "simplemente puedo pensar que este tarado también me dejó de querer, igual como él, escudándose en lo tristes eventos de su vida, pero ¿qué es de mi¿alguien puede explicarme por qué justo a mi?. Este energúmeno de Hyuga me quitó el cariño de la única persona que me lo ha dado".

Luego de entrenamiento de rutina, Sora revisa un cuaderno y anota unos datos, de acuerdo a las instrucciones impartidas por el director. El capitán del equipo le hace mensión a otras indicaciones que debe anotar para que sean revisadas por Kira más tarde y evalúe el desempeño de su equipo. Cuando guarda dicho cuaderno, ve otro, el que corresponde al entrenamiento especial que le da a Hyuga entre el trabajo de repartidor de diarios y el trabajo de puesto de ramen. Sora lo saca y lo mira con desprecio, ella tendría que evaluar el desempeño de la persona con quien casi se transa a golpes… y siente algo de celos porque le está, según ella, quitando el cariño de su papá.

Otra vez Hasegawa detiene un remate de Kira, quien ya está perdiendo la paciencia, entre el portero y el defensa Takeda no le estaban dando espacio para anotar y eso puede ser perjudicial pues en cualquier contragolpe que efectue Waseda, pueden marcar un gol y cerrar la defensa como un cerrojo. Son los primero quince mintos del primer tiempo y ambos equipos se muestran muy parejos, cualquier error puede ser perjudicial. Hasegawa despeja, el balón cae a los pies de Koishikawa quien avanza por el centro del campo,

No avanzarás Koishikawa- dice Okus, el defensa encargado de marcarlo.

¡Okus cuida a Koishikawa¡Mito no dejes que Fuji se acerque por el lado derecho¡Kira marca bien a Takeda!- el portero da indicaciones al ver como los integrantes de Waseda se acercan al arco de Tokio.

Koishikawa centra y Fuji, quien trata de rematar desde el ángulo derecho, pero el roce de Mito al intentar detener el balón hace que el tiro tome otra dirección, pero el portero de la Universidad de Tokio, alcanza a darse cuenta y se lanza para detener el balón con el puño, desviándolo a tiro de esquina.

Casi todo Waseda está al frente para el corner, Irumi centra y varios cabecean, entre ellos el defensa Takeda superando a Kira, pero el portero logra contener el remate del equipo contrario, despejando. Sakuma recibe el despeje avanzando por el ala izquierda, Kozo avanza rápidamente seguido por su marcador. Uno de los defensas le quita el balón a Sakuma pero Kozo se barre con fuerza y se lo quita avanzando velozmente hacia el arco de Waseda, dos defensas se barren por el balón pero Kozo avanza sin ni siquiera esquivarlos, va con tanta fuerza que sus atacantes van por el pero son expulsados violentamente por la fuerza que lleva

¡VAMOS¡VAMOS¡CORRE¡CORRE!- gritan Mayu y Shinichi en las gradas

Kozo le da el pase a Sakuma, quien evade a su marca y centra para Kozo que cabecea y anota

GOOOOOOOOOL- la pequeña barra de Tokio hace un carnaval de papeles y gritos ante la anotación hecha por su delantero estrella, dejó casi sin poder actuar al portero sensación de ese campeonato

Sora está haciendo la comida en su casa, en una mesita en un ricón se encuentran sus cuadernos y sus libros, también están las anotaciones de los entrenamientos del equipo del Meiwa y de Hyuga, mientras pica la cebolla se acuerda de lo que le dijo un señor no muy alto, mas o menos de la misma edad de Kozo, se le presenta y habla una serie de palabras sin sentido para ella y en esta turba de frases le dice que ella ha sido su peor mal y que le arrebató lo más querido para él. Sora comienza a sollozar, no sabe si es por la cebolla o por su reciente recuerdo, en el entrenamiento se le olvidan sus penas y dudas; incluso cuando se pelea con Hyuga, parece ser terapia para ella.

¿Qué diablos me pasa? Ya coloqué la cebolla en la olla y aún sigo sollozando¿por qué soy tan tonta?- dice ella secando sus lágrimas- ¿si no me quiere para que me busca? No entiendo, no los entiendo….- Sora sigue cocinando con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y maldiciendo su existencia.

¿Cuánto falta señor don chofer?- pregunta Sayaka al taxista

Unos diez minutos señorita

DIEZ MINUTOS- grita Sayaka- a este paso con suerte alcanzaremos a llegar al término del primer tiempo- luego mira a Misaki de reojo y suspir para luego sonreirle ante la sorpresa de Ishiro- Ya verá Misaki, usted se acordará de mi con este partido, le va a gustar, al gritar por el equipo, quita toda aquella mala vibra de su cuerpo, como aquella que no lo deja pintar. Ah pero ni se le ocurra gritar por otro que no sea Tokio ¿eh?- ante la propuesta Ishiro solamente se rie. El taxi al fin llega a su destino. Sayaka toma del brazo a Misaki y corren hacia el lugar donde supuestamente están sus amigos. Alcanza a llegar ve el marcador y se alegra, se sienta al lado de Shinichi que le narra toda la espectacular jugada de Kozo hacienda que a ella se le infle el ogullo por su amigo.

Misaki se ve descolocado en el lugar tiene cara de ¿qué hago aquí?. Mayu se percata diciendo

Vaya acostumbrándose Misaki, ya que usted será visitante frecuente de estadios o campos de futbol, y se sentirá tan orgulloso de la causa, que olvidará que antes se sentía que no tiene nada que ver en el lugar- Mayu le dice mientras lo mira detenidamente.

El primer tiempo termina y El equipo de Tokio tiene la ventaja por la cuenta mínima, pero Kozo no está tranquilo, su instito para atacar está más presente que nunca.

Cada vez que Sora se siente triste, revisa un compendio de fotografias del pasado de jugador de Kozo, ella revisa una y otra vez tratando de entender porque se retiró tan joven del futbol y que sea un alcohólico. Kira llega a su casa y ve la cena servida, y a Sora esperándolo,

Te vas inmediatamente a lavar las manos, Kozo Kira- dice Sora al sentirlo entrar. Kozo sólo se ríe y hace lo solicitado. Entre las fotos Sora distingue a un hombre joven muy parecido a quien concoció hace poco, ella queda detenidamente mirando esa foto y le ve otra expresión, muy diferente a cuando lo vio por primera vez

Estoy listo- Kira regresa y se sienta a comer. Sora le platica sobre el entrenamiento que tiene todo anotado, tal cual como se lo solicitó; que casi se va de golpes con Hyuga y que en el entrenamiento especial ni se hablaron- jajajajaj- Kozo se rie y Sora lo mira no muy contenta- te peleaste con Hyuga, realmente eres muy parecida a tu mamá, no lo importa contre quien se enfrente, ella si era de poner la cara y defender lo que piensa incluso si es transándose a golpes con hombres.

Si pero yo no soy ella, soy yo. No sé nada de mi madre, apenas conozco su nombre y que falleció, pero ni una foto he visto de ella… apenas logro sacarte algo sobre ella- Sora comienza a levantar la voz- en otras palabras ¿quién diablos soy yo?

Si te miras a un espejo, puedes ver a tu mamá. Muchas veces te lo he dicho, no importa si existen fotos de ella o no, lo que importa es lo que yo te hable de ella- remata Kira mirándola con una triste expresión- ella fue una mujer que me enseñó muchas cosas, es por eso que te cuido como si fueses mi hija.

Fin del séptimo capítulo

Nota de la autora

Nada, otra vez, solo saludos a todos y que tengan buena salud…. Ah! Y que resuelvan todos sus problemas y les vaya bien en trabajo y estudio 

Paul, ya no me enojo contigo… jejejeje

4


	8. Amigos, compañeros promesas

Una pintura, un secreto y una muerte

**Capítulo VIII "Amigos, compañeros… promesas"**

Papá, te prometí ser el mejor jugador del mundo… y lo cumpliré, no importa si tengo que soportar el duro entrenamiento que estoy recibiendo. Soy tu hijo y no me voy a dejar vencer, te juro que no lo haré, ayudaré a mi mamá a salir adelante, ya verás como Naoko, Takeru y Masaru no les faltará nada- Hyuga se inclina y sacude un poco la lápida de su padre- ¿sabes algo? Estoy entrenando después de mi trabajo, ya sabes que dejé la escuela, me costó hablarle al entrenador porque es muy exigente, al principio temblé cuando le pedí que me diera más ejercicios, pero se nota que no es una mala persona, lo he aprendido a estimar y respetar. Aunque practica el castigo físico con nosotros, no me arrepiento que me esté ayudando¿será que veo en él la misma mirada que tenías tú?. No lo sé… pero se preocupa por mí, hasta le pidió a su hija o sobrina que me ayude a estudiar. Con ella no me llevo nada de bien, es muy prepotente y no se sabe estar en su lugar, siempre opina y tiene una mirada firme, aparte de ser o aparentar autosuficiencia, pero es ella quien me ayuda a estudiar y lo tengo que aceptar quiera o no- dice eso encogiendo los hombros y con tono de resignación

Van ganando por un gol, pero no es suficiente- empieza Sayaka mirando hacia la banca de su equipo- aún pueden hacer más, sólo necesitan más determinación

Sayaka- interviene Mayu- quien te ve y quien te viera- le dice mientras le enciende el cigarro-antes, no podías ver un partido de fútbol y ahora, estás tan pendiente ¿qué pasa contigo amiga?

Nada en especial- responde- solamente que ahora me gusta y no es por lo que estás pensado, es porque realmente he conocido el valor del esfuerzo y la dedicación, por eso me gusta venir a apoyarlo

Tanto así que te trajiste al pobre Misaki a aburrirse- interviene Shinichi con una risa de burla- amigo, lo entiendo- toma el hombro del pintor- esta cacatúa es muy insistente, pero no se preocupe si necesita apoyo, de mi lo tendrá, tranquilo, ya las tengo bien domadas

No te hagas el gracioso, Shinichi Hiraguisawa- le dice Sayaka pagándole un codazo en el estómago

De que te preocupas Shinichi, si Misaki más adelante estará familiarizado con esto- remata la extrajera terminando su bebida.

Los equipos salen al campo nuevamente, hay cambios en el equipo de Tokio, sale Sakuma y entra el defensa Hideaki, no todos los jugadores se ven feliz, menos Kira, por el cambio hecho por el entrenador, sin embargo, éste quería asegurar la ventaja reforzando la defensa.

Comienza el segundo tiempo y Koishikawa pone en movimiento el balón pasando para Ishihoyi que comienza a avanzar por la banda izquierda. La defensa del equipo de Tokio comienza a desplegarse, el portero se ve algo nervioso, es como si Waseda haya entrado con otra disposición a la cancha en el segundo tiempo, se veían más agresivos, mientras el equipo que llevaba la ventaja en ese instante, se está sintiendo acorralado. Koishikawa avanza sin el balón, como esperando un pase de su compañeros, los defensas de Tokio no se dan cuenta del ataque del pequeño jugador, que aunque se encuentre sin el esférico, avanza a paso veloz.

El equipo de Waseda entró más agresivo que en la primera mitad- dice el hombre alto con anteojos oscuros mientras observa el partido

Es como si Tokio haya bajado considerablemente su nivel de ataque con la salida de Sakuma y dejándole al otro delantero la posibilidad de anotar- responde su compañero- obsérvalo Mikami, está parado al otro lado de la cancha, observando como si nada… será demasiada confianza o que no se le está permitido bajar a ayudar a buscar el balón.

Pero tienes que reconocer que Takeda ha hecho un excelente trabajo, limitándolo en todos sus movimientos, el entrenador puedo tomarlo como un buen elemento y hacer dupla contigo en la selección¿no lo crees?- le dice el portero seleccionado de Japón

Puede ser, pero no solamente debe defender bien, debe crear las oportunidades precisas para su equipo y en eso Takeda no ha sido muy eficiente, es más por un descuido, en el contragolpe de Tokio la universidad anotó un gol

Koishikawa corre, Ishihoyi hace el centro, Fuji cabecea pero el portero despeja con un puñetazo, el pequeño centro campista se sitúa dentro del área y aprovecha el desesperado despeje del portero y con un tiro de derecha anota el tanto del empate, que más que dejar los cartones iguales, desmoraliza en gran manera al equipo de Kira, quien observa desde la otra mitad de la cancha.

Que mal, les empataron- dice Misaki que estaba muy en pendiente del juego, más de lo que se podía imaginar

Mala suerte, no entiendo como ese director pudo disminuir a un delantero… acaso no se da cuenta que son las semifinales, hay que jugarse el todo por el todo- Sayaka está perdiendo un tanto el control, no le gusta ver a su amigo perder

Tranquilízate – le dice Shinichi que se encontraba a su lado- no conoces bien a mi amigo, no se dejará vencer y tú lo sabes muy bien, solamente necesita nuestro apoyo y verás que logrará el milagro que se necesita- sus palabras calman un poco a la temperamental joven cuyos ojos se pierden en el campo mirando a su compañero.

¡Corran, corran, no dejen que Hyuga se vaya con el balón!- grita uno de los defensas a sus compañeros para que detengan al jugador, pero Kojiro nuevamente los pasa de manera agresiva, sin mediar consideración en ello, dispara y anota

Que salvaje- dice Sora que se acerca al entrenador del equipo- aunque para que negar que lo está haciendo cada vez mejor, su disparo se ve muy potenciado, pueden hacer un gran papel en el torneo local

Aún no es suficiente, falta que lo otros se vayan acostumbrando al ritmo y a la resistencia- le responde Kozo

¿Cómo es eso?- dice la chica con ironía- ¿te estás disminuyendo en tu calidad de entrenador fuerte y enérgico, quien lo diría, pero seré honesta, han mejorado noblemente en su resistencia es sólo cuestión de leer las últimas anotaciones que he hecho, como ya no siguen los más grandes es obvio que tienen que ser mucho mejor, ya no se deben estar escociendo como niños asustados, pero sigo pensando que hace falta otras cosas aparte de una pierna fuerte para una barrida o un físico bien desarrollado para que los adversarios se vayan volando si quieren detener al jugador.

No solamente eso, falta la actitud, y Hyuga está reuniendo las condiciones necesarias.

Hum…- ya mirando de reojo- si tu lo dices -"pero de todos modos falta algo, y Kira lo sabe bien, no puede cargar toda la responsabilidad del equipo a ese energúmeno" y golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano "vaya, se me está pegando esto del fútbol, aunque debo admitir que me divierto". Kozo observa a la muchacha sin que ella se diera cuenta, esa actitud le recordaba mucho a una persona especial en la vida del actual entrenador del Meiwa.

Bien niños ha sido suficiente por hoy- dice Kira acercándose a los pequeños- es hora que se retiren a sus casas

SI ENTRENADOR KIRA- todos responden gritando

Hyuga, ven un momento por favor- le dice Kozo llamándolo con la mano- veo que hoy te quedaste más tiempo de lo normal¿qué no tuviste trabajo?

Hoy no me tocó pasar al puesto y después del entrenamiento, voy a dejar los periódicos, señor- responde un agitado Kojiro no dándose cuenta a quien y como le responde

Ajá, ya entiendo, niño no dudes en avisar cuando tengas que trabajar eso no solamente ayuda a tu entrenamiento, también ayuda a tu familia que siempre es importante. En el caso que yo no esté, avísale a Sora, a ella le dejaré las instrucciones. Pero recuerda que ese no es excusa para qué dejes de estudiar ¿te quedó claro?

Si, señor- responde Hyuga un tanto sorprendido a lo que le ababa de escuchar a su entrenado, mientras lo ve como se dirige hacia otros jugadores con una mirada algo diferente a la de siempre.

El lunes tengo un examen muy difícil, por lo que no me podré juntar contigo el sábado en la biblioteca- le dice Sora, mientras le lanza la toalla a Hyuga- ¿no te molesta que nos juntemos en mi casa el domingo?

En realidad no puedo- responde Kojiro con la mayor indiferencia posible- debo cuidar a mis hermanos porque ese día le tocará trabajar a mi madre

Es complicada la situación, a Kira no le es válida la excusa del examen del lunes¿Qué puedo hacer?- la muchacha se toma el mentón mientras piensa- Hoy no iré al entrenamiento especial, me iré de inmediato de acá a la biblioteca, le puedes decir eso a Kira, te dejaré a ti todos los apuntes y las tablas de hecho que tengo, está todo fácil de entender puesto que Kira me enseñó como llenarlas, entrégaselas para que las llenen, yo trataré de llegar antes de que termine el entrenamiento- Sora le entrega unas tablillas con anotaciones de él y del Meiwa.- gracias por tu colaboración forzada- dice en forma irónica mientras ordena su mochila para salir lo más pronto posible a la biblioteca.

Caminando por la calle, Sora medita su actual situación. De un día para otro cambió su concepción de ver las cosas, y de ver a las persona, incluso al más cercano. Kojiro Hyuga le resulta casi un ser indiferente para ella, solamente debe su relación con él, porque su tutor la obliga a eso, pero nada más.

"Me cuesta pensar que estoy compitiendo o a lo mejor son ideas mías, pero si Kira insiste que debo hacer lo que debo hacer, no debo porque sentirme tan obsesionada con la situación, ya pasará. Aunque como padre es todo un fenómeno para la gente que no lo conoce… ya me insiste que debo dar la prueba de selección en una muy buena secundaria¿Habrá sido igual con su verdadero hijo, quien sabe pero le agradezco al destino que no estuve sola cuando más necesité una mano amiga en una situación algo difícil, pero me preocupa, incluso, mi propia reacción" Sora medita muchas cosas mientras camina por la calle, sin darse cuenta que una persona la observa desde el otro bandejón.

Ella es, tenía razón en mis presentimientos, si las comparo, son sumamente parecidas. Espero que los muchachos no se mueran de un paro cardíaco al verme por estos lugares después de diez años- con sus ojos cubiertos por lentes oscuros, la persona sigue los pasos de la niña- Kira, viejo amigo, hiciste un gran trabajo, puedo ver en ella fortaleza y determinación, lo que a nosotros nos hizo falta.

Waseda de coloca al frente en el marcador, un contragolpe dirigido por su centro campista Koishikawa, debido a que Takeda le robó el balón a Kira, puso a la casa de estudios privada al frente del marcador.

Veo que se te acabaron las energías, Kira- dice el defensa

No hable más de la cuenta, aún no se acaba el partido, para que me estés diciendo esas tonterías- dice Kozo que intenta zafarse de la marca de Takeda

Ni lo sueñes Kira, no te libras de mí con tanta facilidad

Ah si, lo veremos

El saque de meta es efectuado por el portero del equipo de Tokio, que ha tratado de lucirse lo más posible, pero no le ha sido fácil, Hideaki toma el balón y se va corriendo por el centro del campo, en las gradas hay temor de contragolpe que permita aumentar la diferencia entre Waseda y Tokio, sin embargo la defensa del equipo que lleva la ventaja fue tomada por sorpresa al ver que los jugadores del fondo se mueven más decididamente

Por favor- empieza a tomarse las manos Sayaka y cerrando sus ojos- permite que gane, se merece ganar el partido y el campeonato, si es así, hoy mismo me saco una foto- dice la chica ante la mirada atónita de Mayu que no puede creer lo que está oyendo.

Okus y Hideaki avanzan por el centro, Kira trata de despegarse de la marca de Takeda, pero le resulta muy complicado "vamos, si no puedes esquivarlos trata de usar tu cuerpo para que no te quiten el balón piensa, analizando la situación, "si tengo el balón y corro con todas mis fuerzas hacia la portería, puedo zafarme de esta molestia de Takeda, y buscar la manera de anotarle al portero, quedaríamos empatados para luego ganarles, que fácil suena, pero en realidad esto se ve complicado" Luego de que Yoma toma el balón y avanza, lanza un difícil centro para Kira, al mismo tiempo se encuentra Hideaki queriendo cabecear, pero el balón pega en el travesaño y casi es tomado por Hasegawa pero al final es cabeceado por Kira que avanza empujando a Takeda y anota el empate cuando faltan diez minutos para que termine el partido.

¡Lo logro!- grita Sayaka, pero no con tanta alegría, más bien, con alivio

Te dije Sayaka- Hiraguisawa le tiende la mano para que se levante y celebre de pie- tú misma lo haz dicho muchas veces, el valor del esfuerzo, el coraje de querer vencer, eso ha llevado a mi gran amigo a poder conseguir el empate.- le toma la mano y la levanta señalándole a Kira que va a celebrar con sus amigos en la galería el tanto de la esperanza.

Después de un buen rato, Sora dejó la biblioteca y se dirige corriendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento, aunque sabe que Kira no se molestaría con ella, pues está cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades escolares, ella no quiere faltar, desea demostrar que esa capaz de salir adelante con el trabajo encomendado y con sus deberes estudiantiles. Sus pasos son seguidos por una persona que se encontraba en el asiento del pasajero en un auto negro, el reflejo de la niña corriendo se nota en los anteojos de la persona, lo que denotaba que la seguía con la mirada

En el campo de entrenamiento Hyuga lanza el balón varias veces hacia la portería, los tiros no son del gusto de su entrenador

Un anciano patea mejor que tú, inténtalo de nuevo- lo reprende Kira

Kojiro corre y patea el balón con una gran fuerza, pero golpea el travesaño y sale disparado fuera del campo, va hacia otro muchacho que camina distraídamente por las afueras de la cancha. Kira le grita que tenga cuidado, pero ya el balón casi le golpea el rostro y con un acto de buenos reflejos el chico logra golpea con buena técnica el balón rechazándolo como si fuese un portero profesional con basta experiencia….

Fin del Octavo Capítulo

Nota de la autora

1.-Debido a problemas personales, no había podido seguir con esta historia, disculpen

2.-Bueno, no tengo nada que decir, salvo ante cualquier consulta, duda o reclamo, favor hacerlo llegar.

3.- Bueno Daniella (casi cuñada), en vista y paciencia que no respondes los temas cuando te los plateo, te lo digo ahora: no, no soy monotemática pero tampoco me escudo, mas ni se te ocurra contar el final, claro si te atreves a volver… ;)

Gracias


	9. Kempai por los viejos tiempos

Una pintura, un secreto

Capítulo IX "Kempai por los viejos tiempos" 

No lo hace nada mal- dice Kira mientras se toma la barbilla

Es cierto, me cuesta pensar que no haya practicado Fútbol en su vida, lo hace bastante bien, creo que lo ayuda que haya sido entrenado en artes marciales- secunda Sora, que mira las jugadas de los miembros del Meiwa

Le ayuda mucho la práctica del karate, un artista marcial siempre debe estar atento a los movimientos de sus oponentes para adelantarse y atacarlos. La labor del portero es muy parecida, debe anticipar las jugadas de los atacantes del equipo contrario para desarrollar su trabajo con entera satisfacción- Kira le explica a Sora las ventajas de que el principiante tenga un gran potencial como portero, la niña toma bastante atención muy concentrada en lo que le dicen- En mis tiempos de jugador, conocí a un muy buen portero en la selección japonesa, ahora se dedica a entrenar a un muchacho de la misma edad de ustedes en otra provincia. Creo que Wakashimatsu, con un buen trabajo, puede formar parte de un futuro de la selección y darnos una muy buena sorpresa

"Aló, ¿de qué me perdí? ¿Kira hablando de su pasado como jugador "sobrio", si no lo escucho, no lo creo", piensa Sora mientras se le blanquean los ojos cuando escucha todo lo que dice Kira.

La próxima semana viajaré a Tokio nuevamente por asuntos personales, por lo te quedarás a cargo junto a Hyuga, del plantel

Tokio, es la fecha sen que siempre vas. Como digas, luego no te quejes de que acá pasó algo.

No vengas con niñerías, se quedarán a cargo del equipo y punto

Años antes...

Los jugadores del equipo de Tokio poco a poco están recuperando los ánimos, gracias al gol que anotó Kira y que se significa el empate, la barra siempre fiel celebra con tiras de papel y con todos los estudiantes gritando

Ahora debemos ir por otros dos goles más- dice Kira a sus compañeros de equipo. Koishikawa toma el balón y avanza directamente hacia el área de Tokio, Kira corre a su encuentro, produciéndose una pelea por el balón entre los dos jugadores.

No me la quita- pronuncia a regañadientes Koishikawa, que forcejea con su oponente por el balón.

Ah sí, ¿cuánto quieres apostar?- Kira se barre con fuerza quitándole el balón y avanzando rápidamente hacía el área del Waseda muy determinado "Si ganan el partido, varios de ustedes pueden ser llamados para formar parte del equipo de Japón, Kira el seleccionador ya tiene los ojos puestos en ti". Kira recuerda las palabras de su entrenador minutos antes de que comenzara el partido.

Pásala estoy solo- Mudo, uno de los laterales, pide el balón a Kira, éste esquivando una barrida peligrosa de Takeda, realiza el pase con mucha dificultad hacia su compañero, que avanza muy rápido, seguido por el delantero Fuji. Takeda y Kira se levantan casi al mismo tiempo, esperando la llegada del despeje o del centro. Mudo, logra zafarse de dos jugadores, trata de rematar desde fuera del área, pero el portero logra colgarse del balón de manera muy tranquila

Rayos !-Mudo maldice Mudo pateándole al pasto

En las gradas todos están impacientes, un empate dos a dos, harían que se fueran a tiempos extra, lo que a Waseda no le vendría mal, debido a su experiencia en el campeonato anterior, pero los de Tokio gritan para alentar a su equipo a tratar de conseguir la ventaja. Sayaka, Mayu, Shinichi e Ichiro, que se sentía fuera de lugar hace unos momentos, participan gritando con mucha fuerza por el equipo, sin siquiera sentarse

VAMOS! CORRE! KIRA ANOTA!- los tres juntos, ya parece himno de batalla pues siempre gritan a una sola voz, muy coordinado. Misaki por su parte se encuentra de pie, agitando uno de sus brazos y muy pendiente e incluso gritando las sílabas finales de cada porra

Tiro libre para el equipo de Waseda, sirve Kato, patea pero es detenido por la barrera

Al contragolpe!- grita el jefe de la barra del equipo de Kira.

Corren todos juntos hacia la portería custodiada Hasegawa, Okus le entrega nuevamente el balón a Mudo que avanza rápidamente. Kira corre por el centro del campo

Queda poco, quedan dos minutos- dice Sayaka

CORRE KIRA, QUE MIERDA ESTAS ESPERANDO!- grita Shinichi muy eufórico- ANOTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Kira, trata de quitarse la marca de Takeda, pero como se da cuenta que es muy difícil, se detiene y espera el balón en las proximidades del área chica. "veamos que tan buenos eres". Mientras Okus sigue peleando la posesión del balón con Koishicawa, pero en eso llega el defensa Hideaki y le roba el balón a su propio compañero, ante la sorpresa de la barra y de los contendores, dos defensas van a su encuentro, barriéndose por el balón, pero Hideaki con mucho esfuerzo logra pasarla antes de caer por la barrida de los defensas. Yoma recibe ese pase y trata de anotar de primera intención, pero Hasegawa nuevamente desvía el disparo a tiro de esquina

Ahora, dejemos que Hasewagua tome el balón y despeje para que se acabe el tiempo reglamentario y nos vayamos a los extras- dice el capitán del equipo, mientras Kira observa y oye el plan mientras es marcado por Takeda, en los límites del área grande

No señor debemos anotar- dice Kira en voz baja

Yoma patea el corner, el balón pareciera que no tiene receptor, chocando con la espalda Fuji, y retrocede. Kira patea de primera intención, con todas sus fuerzas, Takeda trata de intervenir el tiro con su pierna, pero ésta no alcanza ni a rozar la piel del jugador. Pero por desgracia golpea el travesaño, Okus intenta rematar, pero nuevamente Hasegawa puñetea el esférico tan fuerte que hace que salga fuera del área grande. Kira y Takeda corren tras el balón, éste último se barre por él y se va corriendo, pero Kira va a su marca. Un defensa de Tokio, se barre y le quita, finalmente, el balón

¡¡¡¡Vamos todos! (1)- Grita el defensa que sabe que aún tienen la posibilidad de anotar, pese a que el empate significaría tiempo extra

Kira cae al intentar cambiar de dirección, pero se apoya con su mano (sacando pasto, asesino) y corre junto a su compañero, para luego adelantársele. El defensa le pasa el balón con mucha dificultad, Kira recibe, evade al último hombre entre el portero y él, anotando el gol de la victoria, segundos antes de finalizar el encuentro.

Oscureció en Saitama, y en la casa de Kira ya acaban de cenar. Una noche de lluvia, Kira mira por una ventana hacia la calle. Sora, por su parte, sigue estudiando para poder rendir un examen de admisión a una secundaria, posiblemente en Saitama. "Por favor, tú me lo prometiste, no puedes fallarme" esas palabras vienen a la mente de Kozo cada vez que mira a la niña que se esfuerza por lograr con su propias manos su libertad, "No la quiero, te quedarás con ella" la voz de él también se presenta, "Si necesitas algo, no dudes en hacérmelo saber, pero yo no puedo quedarme con ella y sólo a ti puedo recurrir"

Sora, ya es muy tarde y mañana tienes escuela- le dice Kira mientras se sirve otro trago para olvidar

Aún no, me queda mucho por estudiar, o es que ya quieres beber solo- dice la muchacha sin mirarlo, ocupada entre los libros

Sora, es una orden- repite

De acuerdo- la niña se levanta y se dirige a su habitación. No pronuncia palabra, hace unicamente lo que le pide.

Uhm, si todo sale como lo tengo presupuestado, este equipo de niños puede llegar muy lejos. Salud por eso- Kira deja el vaso de lado y ya toma de su botella- Un mundial, Japón nunca ha ido a uno, pero con trabajo, si logro hacer que persevere, veré mi anhelo cumplido. Que no quede en el camino es también suficiente para mi, pero ahora con el nuevo integrante puedo volver a tejer un equipo, tal como lo he planeado por mucho tiempo- ríe mientras habla solo- Salud otra vez. Por ti amiga, por ti amigo y hermano, por el sueño y las peleas que se vienen. Por esos niños y por Hyuga. Salud!

En la casa de la familia de Kojiro, los pequeños hermanos siguen divirtiéndose con juguetes viejos, la madre termina de arreglar un encargo de la vecina para ganar algo de dinero y tener para "parar la olla" por más días. Kojiro entra con su impermeable todo mojado

Hermanito- dice el pequeño Masaru que se le acerca a saludarlo

¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?- pregunta Hyuga que le sacude el pelo- deberías estar durmiendo, niño travieso

Hijo, llegaste, deja que te caliente sopa, y te vas a la cama

No te preocupes mamá, estoy bien, en el puesto de Ramen el jefe no dejó que me viniera, si no comía algo para recuperar fuerzas

¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir Kojiro, sabes que podemos vivir con lo que gano trabajando, vuelve a la escuela hijo

No mamá, sabes que quiero conseguir las cosas por mi mismo. Participaré en el torneo nacional de primarias y buscaré el modo de que sea becado para continuar los estudios en la secundaria. Y mañana me inscribiré para dar los exámenes libres de primaria en la secretaría del Meiwa, el entrenador ya habló con el director del colegio para que me dejaran darlos sin tener que pagar, todo por ser un jugador destacado dentro de equipo de fútbol.

Pero hijo...- trata de convencerlo su mamá

Ya te pedí que no te preocuparas mamá, por favor, voy hacer que estos niños traviesos se duerman para que no despierten tan tarde mañana- dice Kojiro tomando en brazos a Masaru- Naoko y Takeru, vengan conmigo, es hora de dormir

Si hermano- responden ambos niños al mismo tiempo.

Salud muchacho por tu esfuerzo- Kira termina la botella, ya más que ebrio.- y por todos los goles que no hice como jugador y por la futura selección japonesa de fútbol.

Fin del Noveno capítulo

Nota de la autora

(1) No completar con la frase "de Arica a Magallanes" la autora es azul…, no blanco

Si aquí llegué yo de nuevo a aburrir y a sacarle un bostezo a más de alguien :P. No se pierdan algunas ilustraciones que voy a hacer...Ups, pero si debo la de Hikaru, la de destructor, a otra niña, no he encontrado más de Macross (no puede ser que las haya regalado o vendido todas, y que hice con el dinero? Casi cuñada HELP ME! PLEASE), debo terminar la versión 2.0 de un dibujo ya que regalé la 1.0... debo dar clases sábado , domingo y lunes, ¬¬. Bueno pero igual hace rato hice una… y…. de más que hago otras.

¡¡¡¡Ahora revivió mi pc! Soy feliz como una lombriz

Santiago 17 de Junio de 2005.

4

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	10. La Reunion, Parte I

Una Pintura, un secreto

Capítulo X "Reunión, parte I" 

-Pero que goles ¡QUE GOLES!- termina gritando Shinichi a la salida del estadio, junto con Mayu, Sayaka y Misaki- ese bobalicón se lució, sencillamente se lució. La final, y lo llamarán a formar parte de la Selección japonesa- él sigue "parloteando" como si hubiese pasado lo más maravilloso del mundo

-Es verdad- secunda Mayu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿quién iba a pensar que casi acabando el segundo tiempo Kozo anotaría de esa manera? Ahora en la final, le veo un buen augurio- Luego mira a Sayaka que está muy silenciosa

-Señorita Sayaka ¿le ocurre algo?- pregunta Misaki que camina al lado de la joven- está tan callada

-No, no se preocupe Misaki, yo estoy bien. Digamos que es la impresión, demasiadas emociones por un día- le responde con un sonrisa

-Así es, pero debes cumplir tu promesa, o ¿no lo recuerdas?- dice Mayu sacando una cámara de fotos de su bolso- ni creas que no te escuché, esperamos a Kira y les saco una foto a ustedes

-Oye…¿eres adivina?- pregunta Shinichi asombrado

-Ni lo menciones, Hiraguisawa-san- dice Sayaka mirando con ojos de asesino en serie a Mayu- Tú, siempre me haces lo mismo

-Ni que lo digas- Mayu cierra un ojo a los presentes- No, esperaremos a Kira, y les tomaré una fotografía a ustedes tres- Mayu comienza a jugar con la cámara de fotos apuntando a Sayaka, esta se va corriendo tapándose el rostro- quiero guardar un recuerdo de este trío tan traumatizante (1)

-Bueno, yo me retiro, quedé de ver a mi novia en una hora más y no quiero decepcionarla- dice Ichiro un tanto avergonzado y tomándose la cabeza- lo pasé muy bien, mejor de lo esperaba

-Que bueno Misaki y lo esperamos para el final del torneo, necesitamos barra- dice Shinichi acompañándolo un momento más.

Kira se encuentra en lo camarines, celebrando el paso a la final del torneo universitario, en el plantel están todos muy contentos saltando y agitando las camisetas mientras todos vitorean con el grito de batalla que ha hecho popular la pequeña pero fiel barra de compañeros de las distintas carreras de la casa de estudio. Saltan en las bancas como si fuesen niños pequeños "LA FINAL, VAMOS A LA FINAL!" es la frase del minuto

-Kira, Sakuma. Vengan de inmediato, el director quiere hablar con ustedes- dice el asistente abriendo la puerta del camarín de equipo.

Por otro lado en las graderías, se encuentran dos personajes analizando el partido

-Yo creo que el delantero de Tokio, haría una excelente combinación en el ataque con Katagiri, ¿tú qué opinas?

-Estoy de acuerdo, viéndolo desde un punto de vista objetivo: único delantero, siempre conservó esa determinación de aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se le dio en el juego, o sea, todo por el todo, solo. Yo encontré bien interesante todo el planteamiento de Waseda, pero si Tokio ganó, fue por la testarudez de sus jugadores, no por el esquema presentado. Empezaron a cerrar la defensa y Waseda anotó, luego se coloca en ventaja, pero cuando se vio que se podrían ir al ataque, la terquedad de Hideaki y Kira hicieron que empataran que obtuvieran la ventaja. Ahora están en la final, siendo uno de los equipos revelación de este torneo- Comenta Tetsuo Mikami a su compañero

-Tienes razón, Mikami, espero que el entrenador convoque a más de uno de los jugadores que estuvieron en este encuentro. El guardameta de Waseda puede ser el tercer portero para la selección. Takeda, es un buen defensa y se nota fácil complementación, sobre destaca su despliegue cuando se posiciona en el medio campo. De Tokio, tenemos a Sakuma y Kira, delantero, hacen una buena combinación. Como buen atacante y con un fuerte disparo y entusiasmo al remate, Kira puede ser considerado como un delantero perfecto, a eso, si Katagiri se encuentra junto con él atacando, puede que no esté todo perdido y podamos clasificar para el mundial.

-No sé tu, pero yo encontré muy interesante el partido de hoy, lástima que no vi al director por ningún lado- Mikami comenta mientras caminan a la salida del recinto

-¿Cuándo son las concentraciones para el otro partido?- pregunta Gamo

-Primero tendremos un amistoso, con los convocados de la liga universitaria, luego vendría los seleccionados finales, quienes supuestamente quedarán para la próxima fecha de las eliminatorias, si ganamos, dependeremos menos de las matemáticas que ahora

La semana transcurre con tranquilidad, en clases de "Teoria del caudillismo en el Siglo XX"(1). Kira se estaba durmiendo, Shinichi lo despierta con un codazo, indicándole que ya la clase terminó. Kozo, que tiene su rostro sujetado con la mano, entreabre un ojo para mirarlo y luego se da cuenta que debe levantarse para despedirse del profesor.

-Menos mal que el "coco liso" estuvo muy pendiente de pasar todo lo que faltó para el examen semestral y no se fijó que te estabas durmiendo en su clase- le reprende Shinichi, mientras caminan por el campus

-Menos mal- le responde Kozo bostezando y estirándose como quien durmió una buena siesta- en realidad me tiene sin cuidado el ramo del "coco liso", total ya estoy a dos tiempos de licenciarme- le responde refregándose el ojo- ¡Ah! se me olvidó enseñarte esto- dice sacando algo de su bolso- mira, es mi convocatoria oficial para la selección de Japón- le muestra una carta firmada por los altos dirigentes de la Federación de Fútbol Japonés

-Oye tonto y tú me muestras esto con un tono como si fuese lo más normal del mundo- quitándole el papel- Tarado, no ves que esto es un gran paso para ti, es que hay que celebrarlo, dime ¿haz sido convocado a la selección alguna vez?

-No- Kira contesta de lo más relajado

-Ay! no digo yo- comenta Shinichi moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro- hoy celebraremos, que tal unas buenas cervezas, no, mejor sake. Es que tener un amigo seleccionado no es algo muy común que digamos.

-No crees que te estás apresurando un poco- luego mostrándole un párrafo de la carta- va a ser una concentración para jugar un partido amistoso y probar nuevas fórmulas, aún no voy a la selección para jugar las eliminatorias, bestia

-Ya, entonces te vas quedar con este solo llamado y no te la vas a jugar por quedar dentro, ya me imagino "Kozo Kira, delantero de la selección de Japón", hasta voy al estadio a ver el partido si es necesario, y si es en el extranjero, compro los pasajes y voy. Es que no me pierdo tu debut con la camiseta, espero que la mojes como es debido

-Ya deja de cacarear un rato, y que tal si te vas a la biblioteca- entregándole los unos apuntes- terminas tu parte del trabajo que tenemos que entregar el próximo martes y luego me vas a buscar al campo de deportes con el bomboncito. Después vemos si celebramos aprovechando que es viernes, todavía debo ver como lo haré para presentarme a la selección y no morir en la universidad.- Kozo se va caminando hacia el campo de deportes, decidiéndose silbando una melodía y agitando la mano sin mirar a Shinichi.

En el campo de deportes de la universidad, Kira y Sakuma son felicitados por todos sus compañeros que están contentos con el pase a la final del campeonato por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, junto con esa alegría, está el hecho de que han sido convocados a la selección de Japón que pese a que no está pasando por un buen momento en las clasificatorias, aún contaban con algo de chance para pasar al mundial.

El técnico felicita a sus jugadores por el excelente juego que han mostrado, principalmente, por el desempeño en los momentos de mayor dificultad, como lo ocurrido en el partido anterior. Pero Kira no se sentía muy satisfecho con dicho desempeño, pues si bien ganaron, él piensa que si no hubiese disminuido el nivel de ataque para dedicarse a defender el resultado parcial, que al desarrollo del partido, significó más problemas que lo que debió haber sido

-¿Dices Kira, que mi decisión no fue la correcta?- pregunta el entrenador con un leve toque de molestia

-Así es señor- le responde Kozo desafiante- si usted no hubiese sacado a Sakuma de la alineación en el segundo tiempo, seguramente no hubiésemos tenido los problemas que tuvimos y hubiésemos ganado con una mayor ventaja, anotando cada vez que la oportunidad se hubiese presentado

-Cálmate Kira- le habla uno de sus compañeros

-Señores, les recuerdo que yo soy el entrenador- dice su superior que se pasea frente a la fila de jugadores- Mis decisiones no deben ser discutidas por ninguno de ustedes- luego mirando a Kira de manera desafiante- les recuerdo que yo tengo la autoridad suficiente para que los hagan suspender del equipo y no solamente eso, también puedo hacer que les suspendan su matricula en esta casa de estudios, no importando su desempeño mostrado durante los partidos, ni como es han demostrado su capacidad en las distintas carreras que estudian así que, comentarios como el que acaban de escuchar de su compañero están de más aquí, ¿les quedó claro?

-SI SEÑOR- todos contestan unísono

Kira comienza a correr junto con sus otros compañeros para comenzar con la práctica correspondiente.

En la biblioteca, Shinichi se encuentra desarrollando su parte del trabajo, revisa las notas que realizó Kozo, para luego compaginarlas con lo que él debe trabajar, cuando hojea un texto, sus ojos son cubiertos por unas mano de dedos largos y finos, en su oído escucha el susurro de un poema, ese acto hace que Shinichi se emocione y tome la mano de la persona que ha cubierto sus ojos, no se sorprende por quien es.

-Supuse que estarías aquí, por eso vine a buscarte para que vayamos al campo deportivo- Sayaka lo mira mientras él no le suelta la mano- ¿qué tal si vamos al campo? Ya no es hora de estar estudiando un día viernes, señor alumno brillante.

-Si me deja acomodar mis libros, con gusto la escolto para que vaya a ver a su caballero de brillante armadura, mi bella dama- diciendo eso le besa la mano, para que Sayaka termine roja como tomate

-Se te apuras llegamos más rápido- le responde soltando la mano- para que Mayu venga por nosotros al campus

Kira se encontraba en la misma cafetería donde hace años solía compartir con sus amigos y compañeros de facultad. Mira a su alrededor con una cara de "nada ha cambiado, pero la gente no es la misma" mientras juega con la cucharilla golpeándola al platillo de su café

-Los años pasan, y tú te sientas igual observando a tu alrededor. Salvo que ambos estamos un año más viejos

-Trescientos sesenta y cinco días exactos han pasado desde que te vi por última vez, y siempre llegas diciendo lo mismo, ¿cuándo piensas cambiar tu frase de anuncio?- le responde al hombre Kira mirando el reloj de la facultad- Tan puntual como siempre viejo

-Y tú siempre esperando… es bueno verte después de un año.

-Lo mismo digo, es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo ha estado tu familia, tu trabajo?

-Todos bien, todo bien, nada nuevo. Y tú, ¿qué tal tu trabajo? ¿Encontraste lo que tanto buscabas?

-¿Y tú qué crees?- le responde Kira con un aire victorioso mirándolo a la cara

-Pues, para ser sincero, me doy cuenta que si, se te nota en la cara y que haz brindado por eso- termina por reírse

-Salud- le responde Kira levantando la taza de café

El hombre de traje negro se siente junto a Kira, le pide un café a la joven que atiende a las mesas, acto seguido enciende un cigarro, como en los viejos tiempos. La conversación se torna muy amena, viejos conocidos comparten las distintas experiencias en torno a una taza de café y a una conversación agradable, recordando los viejos tiempos

-Y dime, ese muchacho de quien tanto me hablas ¿es tan bueno como me lo dices?- pregunta el hombre, encendiendo otro cigarro

-Te lo digo, ese chico realmente es lo que por mucho tiempo he estado buscando – responde Kira para después tomar otro sorbo de café- Tiene un gran potencial, con un entrenamiento como es debido, seguramente se convertirá en un profesional

-Habló el experto, espero que eso se cumpla, realmente espero que se te cumpla el sueño de llegar a un mundial, viejo.

-Yo pienso de que si, estas nuevas generaciones no son como en mis tiempos, es claro que Japón puede llegar a la disputar un mundial, ahora debemos pensar en las diferentes categorías. Dentro de mis planes está el llevar al equipo que dirijo al torneo de Fútbol de primaria a nivel nacional

-Interesante, no dudes, si necesitas algo no pienses tanto y solo pide, ya sabes, lo que necesite el chico, yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarlo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, no crees. Y ¿cómo está, el otro día estuve dando unas vueltas por Saitama- ante la pregunta, Kira solamente sonríe y comienza a hablarle del tema que siempre los reúne una vez al año.

En Saitama, en los campos de entrenamiento del Meiwa

-Quiero formar parte del equipo, ¿por qué no puedo entrar?- dice un niño a unos jugadores que le impiden el paso al campo de juego

-Un niño de cuarto grado no puede entrar a nuestro equipo, eres muy pequeño- lo detiene uno de los jugadores- acá se puede ingresar a partir del quinto año.

-¿Qué pasa ahí?- llega Hyuga- ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Capitán, es un niño de cuarto grado que quiere entrar a nuestro equipo

-Y ¿por qué no puede entrar? Les aseguro que es capaz de jugar mejor que ustedes, que juegan como señoritas pese a que están en sexto grado

-Pero capitán…- se quejan los dos jugadores

-¿Qué ocurre?- les habla golpeado- yo soy el capitán y si digo que este niño puede entrar, es porque puede hacerlo, ¿alguna queja?- mira hacia los jugadores, y luego mira hacia Sora que presencia lo que pasa- bien, ¿cuál es tu nombre niño?

-Sawada Takeshi,- responde con un tanto de miedo

-Puedes entrar, pero no te aseguro que puedas quedar, aquí el fútbol que practicamos es de hombre y no para niñas lloronas

-Si… si señor

-Ven niño, te daré un uniforme- le dice Sora extendiendo la mano

-Bien, hoy practicaremos varios pases, quiero que corran hacia la portería y traten de anotarle a Wakashimasu, luego haremos trabajo de medio campo- luego dirige la mirada a Sawada- ¡¡¡oye tú! ¡¡¡nuevo, ven intégrate- lo llama desde el centro del campo

-Anda, no te preocupes, no muerde sólo ladra- le dice Sora, cerrando un ojo

-S..i.. si- va determinado Sawada al campo de juego donde lo espera Hyuga y todo el Meiwa, como dando a entender que es el examen de admisión.

El entrenamiento da comienzo, Hyuga toma el balón y le hace señas a Sawada para que lo siga hacia la portería...

Fin de Décimo Capítulo

"Trio tan traumatizante" es una frase del gran señor Piccoro, cuando atrapa el simio y Kaiosama lo toma como un chiste.

Ramo que yo inventé...jejeje

Santiago, 27 de junio de 2005

6

by Hotaru Kinomoto 


	11. Una Sorpresa no muy agradable

Una Pintura, un secreto

Capítulo XI "Una no muy agradable sorpresa" 

Hyuga avanza con el balón, atravesando la defensa de equipo suplente del Meiwa, mientras corre, el alumno nuevo lo sigue por el sector derecho, Hyuga le manda un pase, pero es demasiado para el novato, que se le va el balón

-¿Qué piensas, no sabes recibir un pase tan simple- increpa Hyuga al nuevo alumno

-Lo... lo siento- responde Sawada tímidamente

Nuevamente siguen con el mismo ritmo, el chico nuevo no está capacitado para recibir los pases de manera correcta. Durante todo el juego el alumno nuevo no ha sido capaz de recibir ninguno de los duros pases, ni tampoco seguir el ritmo de sus compañeros, esto es observado detenidamente por el portero Wakashimazu, que recuerda el exigente entrenamiento que ha recibido para ser un portero digno de confianza del Meiwa

"_-¡¡¡Lánzate al balón sin miedo!- le instruye Kira, que está con su típico don de mando y esa extraña espada de madera con la que suele dar más de una reprimenda a sus dirigidos- no te estoy pidiendo que le des un beso, no es tu novia para que trates el balón con tanta dulzura- le vuelve a repetir mientras Kojiro entrena junto a él, lanzando disparos con mucha energía- y tú también, Hyuga, esos tiros, mi abuelita tira con más ánimos que tú- vuelve a repetir mientras agita esa espada"_

El entrenamiento finaliza, Sawada queda exhausto mientras es observado por los otros niños que se burlan de él, Sora comienza a repartir la toallas a cada uno y le entrega al niño una y algo para que beba y recupere las fuerzas, el trato preferencial que le dio es cuestionado por Hyuga, con quien, nuevamente se colocan a discutir. Wakashimazu, observa a los dos superiores con cara de "¿hasta cuándo se siguen comportando así?". Cuando todos se retiran, Ken se le acerca al nuevo elemento del Meiwa y le ofrece ayudarlo a entrenar, ya que todos se habían ido

-Supongo que no conoces a nuestro entrenador- le comenta el portero

-No- dice el pequeño integrante tratando de recuperar el aliento

-Pues entonces, pónganse a entrenar, no sirve de nada si se quedan conversando de la vida- interviene Sora- que tal si tú le ayudas enseñándole como debe ser la recepción de los pases de acuerdo al estilo del Meiwa- lanzándole la toalla

Ambos chicos se ponen a trabajar, mientras ella los observa sin decirles nada. El niño cae una y otra vez, pero se levanta, Wakashimazu le grita las instrucciones de cómo debe recibir un pase y no morir en el intento, hasta que al fin puede recibir uno y controlar al fin el balón, después de ese entrenamiento Ken se sienta en el suelo cansado, bajo la risa de Tekeshi y de Sora que estuvo observándolo desde fuera del campo de juego, en eso llega Hyuga y los otros jugadores que felicitan al nuevo integrante que ya se encuentra capacitado para formar parte de las filas de su equipo

-Me debes la apuesta- le increpa Sora que pasa por el lado de Hyuga- con un buen plato de ramen me conformo, lo cobraré hoy en tu trabajo- remata la chica de manera burlesca, mientras se va a arreglar sus cosas para volver a su casa. Toma su bolso y se retira, lo mismo hacen casi todos los jugadores del equipo, mientras los otros miembros se dedican a felicitar a Sawada que ya se puede considerar parte del plantel del Meiwa.

Tokio, años antes

A la salida de los entrenamientos, Sayaka y Shinichi esperan a Kira para luego ir a cualquier sitio lejos del campus, para descansar después de una larga y agotadora semana, seguramente en la cafetería se encontrarían con Mayu, que los estaría esperando para celebrar el paso de Kira a la final del campeonato universitario y su convocación a la selección juvenil. Cuando los jugadores salen, Kira sale al último con una cara de pocos amigos, los dos muchachos que lo esperan tratan de saber que es lo que sucedió ya que Shinichi, al minuto que se separó de él antes de ir a la biblioteca, lo había dejado de buen humor. Kira les comenta que tuvo un encontrón con el entrenador del equipo, que le dijo que no había sido buena estrategia el haber disminuido un delantero y que seguramente habrían ganado sin dificultad el encuentro, pero que por su mala táctica y "cobardía" estuvieron a punto de perder.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre criticar de esa manera al entrenador?- protesta Shinichi mientras van caminando los tres- ¿estás tonto, o te comieron las neuronas los ratones?- dice un poco alterado- eso puede poner en peligro tu participación en la selección, para la otra ten un poco de cuidado, sabes bien que ellos pueden hacer ejercer su "autoridad" en todo esto.

-Pues yo encuentro que Kozo-kun hizo muy bien, el entrenador fue un cobarde al intentar una treta tan poco "acorde" con el estilo de juego que están llevando en el torneo- empieza a discutirle a Shinichi- si la idea y la esencia del fútbol es anotar, entonces ¿para qué diablos disminuyó el ataque, ese entrenador debería considerar su estrategia para la final, y ¿con qué equipo se enfrentarían?- le pregunta a un distraído Kira

-¿Qué me preguntaste?- le pregunta algo desconectado de la conversación

-¿Cuál es el siguiente cliente del súper equipo de Tokio?- Shinichi le replantea la pregunta

-Creo que Nihón, no estoy seguro- dice Kira avanzando después que deja a sus amigos con cara de confusión por la respuesta tan poco segura que dio en un tema que le apasiona tanto como el fútbol, Kira se da media vuelta y le lanza el balón a Shinichi y le dice que ya no quiere hablar de fútbol por todo del día viernes, ya que al día siguiente tiene el último entrenamiento y el domingo jugaría la final contra el equipo de Nihón y que esperaba que todos fueran a verlo, ya que es la primera final que disputan y que no está dispuesto a perder, ya que de seguro vendrían su padre y su hermano a apoyarlo desde Hokkaido. Sayaka se alegra al ver que recupera su entusiasmo y lo acompaña muy sonriente. Shinichi no se queda atrás, alcanzándolos.

En la Cafeto, Mayu está muy concentrada mirando las fotos que reveló en la semana, las mira detenidamente, pero es una la que capta mayor su atención, y es una donde aparecen los tres juntos muy sonrientes, es en la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Sayaka aparece riendo en una foto con tanta naturalidad, después de la muerte tan trágica de su mamá en Inglaterra hace seis años, al mirarla le viene una extraña sensación de vacío, como si esa unión de amistad se fuese a romper como un hilo fino. Luego mira otra, que le tomó a Kozo solamente, y en ella toma un halo de tristeza, como si todos los proyectos que tiene y que está dispuesto a realizar no se fuesen a cumplir. "Voy mañana mismo a un psiquiatra, necesito uno" piensa ella al dejar las fotos a un lado.

-¡¡¡Sorpresa!- llegan los tres gritando

-Ahhh!- Mayu da un grito de asombro- es que ustedes no tienen consideración con las demás personas que simplemente vienen y asustan como si nada... trío de tarados

-Ya cálmate- empieza a disculparse Shinichi- cualquiera diría que haz visto a un fantasma- termina sentándose a su lado y sonriendo- a ver, cambia esa cara de pocos amigos, amiga londinense

-Es cierto, Mayu- ahora es Kozo- no empieces a amargarnos la tarde, que queremos descansar- se estira para luego apoyar sus manos en la mesa y colocar su cabeza sobre ellos

-Oye, Kozo-kun, no te duerma, vinimos a divertirnos- empieza a reclamarle Sayaka

-Si, recuerda que debes comentarnos la estrategia para el partido contra Nihón- Secunda Shinichi mientras llama a quien siempre los atiende en el local

-Ah eso no- dicen Mayu y Sayaka a dueto, lo que provoca que Kira y Shinichi las queden observando.

Ambas chicas comienzan a decirles que no hablaran ni de fútbol ni de estudios un día viernes en la tarde después de una agotadora semana y menos aún si se acerca la final de campeonato de Universidades. La tarde se les fue volando, unas buenas cervezas, una conversación y hasta baile, cerró una de las últimas semanas de universidad de Shinichi y Kozo, los cuales ya se encuentran a dos pasos de licenciarse.

Al día siguiente, Kira se presenta en los entrenamientos, seguramente el entrenador se encuentra aún molesto con él por haberle reclamado su táctica de juego en el partido de la semifinal, pero a Kira eso le importaba un soberano sopapo, pues él sabe que debía entrenar y que seguramente sería considerado en la nómina del equipo que disputaría la final al día siguiente, y por eso no tenía de que preocuparse, pero eso no era sinónimo de que llegaría tarde al entrenamiento y que subestimaría al rival, sólo le interesaba ganar, ya que después de la final del campeonato, inmediatamente vendría la concentración con el equipo de la selección japonesa lo que ya es motivo suficiente de entusiasmo.

El entrenador comienza a dar las últimas instrucciones a los jóvenes, no sabían si al final el entrenador sería humilde y admitiría que lo que dijo Kira tenía sentido y que mantendría la cuota de delanteros de siempre. Después de nombrar a todo el plantel, desde el portero aún no llegando a los atacantes, el entrenado hace una pausa algo inquietante para todo el plantel

-Bien señores, como hay quienes se creen directores técnicos y juzgan las decisiones que toma sus superiores- dice estas palabras algo extrañas antes de nombrar a los delanteros- los delanteros serán Sakuma y Furuoka- después que los nombra, silencio sepulcral. No nombró a Kira, que ha sido un jugado decisivo en casi todos los partidos- Debido a que el señor Kozo Kira juega a ser DT, entonces le daré el gusto de quedarse en la banca conmigo en esta final- todos comienzan a protestar- Eso le ocurre por desafiar mi autoridad- Kira pierde la paciencia y comienza a hablarle golpeado al entrenador, algunos jugadores intentan sacarlo del campo y al final dos de ellos se lo llevan a los vestidores para calmarlo un poco.

Ya terminada la práctica, antes de la final, Kira se queda sentado en una banca con un balón al lado, en la puerta que da al campo se encuentran Sayaka y Shinichi, que se lo esperan para irse con él, pero Sakuma que se había quedado acompañándolo, los ve y habla con ellos, les dice que el entrenador lo excluyó de jugar la final y que seguramente, esta decisión haría que no pueda estar presente en la selección de Japón y eso lo desincentivó mucho... sus amigos se le acercan y tratan de animarlo, pero Sayaka se dedica a apoyarlo, Shinichi solamente mira, y Kozo se encuentra sentado con la cabeza gacha, por la tan injusta decisión

Fin del capítulo undécimo

Santiago, 01 de julio de 2005

4

by Hotaru Kinomoto 


	12. Madurar

Una Pintura, un secreto

**Capítulo XI "Madurar…"**

-Bueno, espero les haya quedado claro, primero hablan conmigo, yo estoy viendo ese asunto, ahora tengo mucho que hacer, los veré en la próxima reunión- La muchacha se levanta mientras la secretaria abre la puerta de la sala de reuniones- que estén muy bien, hasta pronto- se despide

-Señorita- se acerca la asistente- la busca el señor- muestra a un hombre con una barba mal cuidada y con aspecto de ser un pordiosero

-¡Que bueno que llegaste!- dice la joven abriéndose paso entre las otras personas- ya me estaba preocupando, pensé que no me tomabas en serio- le dice abrazándolo- tengo todo listo, así que prepara todo, nos vamos a Europa a ver a ese idiota

-¿Ustedes nunca cambiarán esa relación?- dice el hombre sonriéndole- pero veo que estás tan entusiasmada como yo de ir a ver su debut

-No digas estupideces, sabes bien que lo hago por ti y no por él, perfectamente me quedaría en mi casa viéndolo por la televisión, pero como se trata de él, no puedo negarme a ofrecértelo- luego se dirige a la secretaria- me voy a almorzar con él, no estoy para nadie en mi teléfono y prepare los papeles que le pedí, si llama dígale que estoy ocupada y que más tarde me comunicaré con él, ¿le quedó claro?

-Si señorita- hace una reverencia, mientras la chica sale con el hombre dirigiéndose al ascensor.

Tokio años antes….

-Misaki, ¿de verdad pretende dejar el club de los solteros?- pregunta Mayu mientras Ichiro sigue coloreando el mural – veo que de verdad está muy enamorado de quien será su mujer

-Señorita cuando usted se enamore se va a dar cuenta de eso

-Lo dudo, hay gente que aunque no quiera, siempre se quedará sola- le responde Mayu con tristeza- bueno, no importa, cambiemos el tema… pero… que lindo mural, le está quedando muy bien, me gusta y eso que aún no está terminado

-Muchas gracias señorita

-Le veo futuro, espero que los problemas no lo hagan desfallecer, en ocasiones, de donde menos se piensa, se encuentra la fuerza para seguir en la vida

-¿Disculpe?- pregunta confundido Ichiro

Mayu se da cuenta de lo que dijo y trata de retractarse, solamente sonriendo y preguntando sobre el mural que Misaki pinta en la casa del señor Kiddo. De pronto siente como un fuerte portazo se da desde la habitación contigua, la muchacha va a ver quien fue y se da cuenta que Sayaka está de muy malas pulgas

-¿Qué pasó que llegaste de tan mal humor?

-Nada, solamente que estoy muy enojada con los conceptos retrogradas de algunos y de la poca abertura de mente en no aceptar una simple crítica

-¿Shinichi se enojó por algo que criticaste?- pregunta Mayu con suspicacia

-No- dice ella mirando a la ventana

-¿Alguno de tus compañeros se enojó contigo por qué lo criticaste en algo?- vuelve a preguntar

-No

-Entonces ¿Kira se enojó por qué le dijiste que no te gusta el fútbol y que lo encuentras que es un juego para trogloditas?

-No

-Me rindo Sayaka, dime ¿qué pasó?

-Que a Kozo-kun, no lo van a dejar jugar mañana porque criticó que sacaran a Sakuma en el partido anterior limitando el ataque y que más encima estuvo a punto de ganar el equipo contrario, porque no siguieron con la misma línea de juego y todo eso.- termina de narrar bajo la mirada de Mayu, que luego se toma la frente y comienza a regañarla

-¿Hasta cuando piensas madurar, Sayaka?- dice ella provocando que Sayaka la mire directamente- es el colmo, madura, no puede ser que por algo así termine toda la casa con un paro cardíaco por tus niñerías

-Mayu, eso no es todo, ¿acaso no has pensado que a Kira le interesa mucho participar en ese partido? Más que mal fue el gestor principal de los triunfos del Tokio o ¿no?- la encara

-Sayaka, un partido de fútbol consta de dos tiempos de cuarenta y cinco minutos cada uno, ahora, piensa, el entrenador VA a colocar a Kira en el juego quiera o no, así que cambia esa cara de perro que tienes y sonríe… el que se molesten ustedes no lo ayuda en nada, ¡tonta!

-Eres una tarada cuando te lo propones- le responde Sayaka con una sonrisa- puede que si, el partido contra Nijon será complicadísimo, a Kozo lo pondrán yo creo…- se toma la barbilla- a los diez minutos del primer tiempo

-Estás de "clarividente"

-Es "lógica"- le responde ella guiñando un ojo

-Ya, tú utilizando lógica, entonces soy Olivia Newton John, por lo rubia- se toma el pelo, luego Sayaka la toma del hombro y se van al jardín a practicar tiro al arco un rato

En la pensión de estudiantes donde vive Kira durante el período de clases, Kozo yace sobre el piso de madera mirando el techo, recuerda pasajes de cada partido y le viene una rabia y una gran impotencia "¿qué se cree? Sólo porque es el directo, piensa que otros no pueden criticar su trabajo"

-¿Se puede?- la voz de un hombre se siente afuera en el jardín, golpeando la mampara- Kira Kozo, abre o abro- sigue insistiendo el joven

-¿A qué viniste?- pregunta cuando abre la mampara- quiero estar solo

-Deja de comportarte como un bebe, ya eres un hombre hecho y derecho como para taimarte por algo así- dice Shinichi entrando

-Lo dices porque no has sido tú el que se ha esforzado tanto para conseguir un cupo como estudiante becado en deportes, tú lo tienes todo

-No todo- le responde sin mirarlo- pero cambia esa cara, te invitaría unas buenas y heladas cervezas, pero mañana tienes partido y no quiero se causa de tu mal desempeño.

-Si mañana no juego

-Ah y ¿quién dice que no? A lo mejor no entras en el primer segundo del partido, pero eso no te dice que no vayas a ser requerido en el campo, idiota- lo toma del cuello y comienza a despeinarlo- anda bruto, terco-luego lo suelta y le golpea levemente el rostro- ya… eso es ser patéticamente redundante porque apuesto que te llamarán tus compañeros, Sayaka, Mayu y bla bla bla….

-Tarado- le dice de reojo

-Gracias!

-Las que te adornan- le responde al final guiñándole el ojo

En Saitama, años después….

-Dígame señorita ¿en qué la puedo ayudar?- pregunta un hombre que atiende un puesto de ramen

-Busco a Hyuga- responde Sora- ¿puedo hablar con él?

-Si claro- y el hombre ve hacia el costado y le grita a Kojiro- ¡Hyuga, te buscan!

Kojiro llega y ve que es Sora que lo espera en el puesto de ramen, como habían acordado

-Vine a que me pagues la apuesta- le dice ella con un tono frío, que más que inquietarlo, lo llama a la confrontación

-Sé, cuando debo pagar mis pendientes- le responde con sorna- no creas que se me olvidó

-Kojiro, presenta a la señorita con nosotros- dice su jefe- no seas mal educado

-Está bien guapa- dice un hombre que llega cargando botellas- ¿es tu novia?

-Ni en sueños- responden ambos a la vez sin siquiera mirarse.

Kojiro habla con su jefe y le explica que invitó a su "amiga" a un ramen, que se lo descuente de su paga semanal. El hombre acepta y le entrega una porción a la muchacha y hace que Kojiro se lave las manos para comer el también, argumentando que no tiene que ser tan fanático de su trabajo, que debe cargar energías y que no deje comer a la muchacha sola, por lo que le sirve una porción a él también. Después de un rato en que ambos niños comen y que el jefe le saca conversa a Sora, él dice que debe ir a un lugar donde nadie puede ir por él y que le deja el negocio a Kojiro. Después de un rato sin hablar Sora decide romper el silencio, para quitar ese halo frío que rodea a ambos

-Hoy Kira fue a ver a mi papá- dice la muchacha sin mirar a Kojiro a los ojos, jugando un poco con la comida- todos los años es lo mismo se juntan en el sitio donde se conocieron y comienzan a hablar, siempre a estas mismas fechas y no sé por qué

-Es por eso que el entrenador no vino a la práctica- le responde- y te deja a cargo a ti y al capitán

-Si- afirma- no es tonto al escoger a quien sería su reemplazo cuando él no está, por eso fuiste tú el llamado para ser el capitán del equipo del Meiwa.. Ahora tuvo mucho cuidado en eso, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con tu nombramiento, pero es él quien manda

-Me importa bien poco si estás de acuerdo con que yo sea el capitán o no- le dice comiendo de su ramen- sé que jamás te he caído bien, pues tú tampoco gozas de toda mi simpatía

-Lo sé y tampoco me importa- dice ella sin mirar a Kojiro, que intuye que ella no está bien ya que no le busca pleito como la gran mayoría de las veces, al observarla bien, nota que está triste y que sus ojos brillas debido a que sus lágrimas quieren salir de ellos

La final se jugará en el estadio de la universidad de Tokio, Sayaka y Mayu esperan a Shinichi en la entrada, incluso llevaron contra su voluntad a Misaki. Shinichi quedó de pasar a buscar a la estación al padre y hermano de Kozo que fueron a la cuidad especialmente para ver jugar a Kira. Cuando llegan se ubican cerca de la barra oficial, donde ya son miembros oficiales y tienen puestos reservados.

Los equipos salen a la cancha y Kira se encuentra sentado expectante a que comience el partido.

El árbitro da el pitazo inicial y los jugadores de Nijon comienzan avanzando hacia el arco del equipo de Tokio.

Fin del capítulo XI

**Nota de la autora**

Uhm…. Ha pasado tiempo, bastante, mucho y tengo sueño…

Aaahhh importante, no piensen los que están pensando porque no es lo que ustedes creen, jajajaja

4

by Hotaru Kinomoto 


	13. Dos Cero

Una Pintura, un secreto

**Capítulo XIII "Dos-Cero"**

El juez da el comienzo al primer tiempo entre el equipo de Nihon y el de la universidad de Tokio. Los ánimos están arribas en ambas barras gritando y saltando ahora que se disputa la final. El equipo de Nihon da los primeros pases tratando de avanzar hacia la portería. Sakuma, del equipo de Tokio, trata de dirigir el medio campo

-De acuerdo al entrenador, el triunfo de Nihon se debe principalmente, a la buena dupla que hacen el centrocampista y el delantero, si logramos neutralizar a uno de ellos, posiblemente logremos obtener la ventaja ahora en el primer tiempo- dice Sakuma a un compañero que sale barriéndose por el balón. El equipo de Tokio avanza hacia el arco del otro finalista. Certeros pases entre Sakuma y el delantero Izamu que avanza por el centro del campo, pero el balón le es robado por el centro campista del equipo de Nihon, uno de los pocos llamados a la selección de Japón proveniente de la Liga Universitaria. Kanzaki avanza con gran velocidad, por el centro y coordinándose con los otros jugadores del equipo. Uno de los defensas del Tokio se barre por el balón, pero el centro campista logra esquivarlo con dificultad, dando un pase a uno de los delanteros, pero Yoma, uno de los defensas de Tokio, golpea al jugador del Nihon, lo que es considerado como falta por el juez del partido. Tiro libre que será cobrado por el propio Kanzaki, que observa la distancia y la pequeña barrera que se forma entre él y la portería del equipo de Tokio. El silbato suena y el jugador lanza un potente disparo hacia la esquina superior derecha del arco de su rival, pero el portero de Tokio a duras penas logra detener el esférico. La barra del equipo de la universidad pública siente un gran alivio al ver que no les anotaron tan pronto en el primer tiempo

-Fue por poco- dice Mayu al ver como Sayaka se siente pesadamente en la grada- menos mal que no pasó a mayores

-Es cierto, pero estuvo cerca, espero que no les anoten – dice la joven mujer dirigiendo su mirada hacia el banco donde se encuentra su amigo- Animo Kozo-kun

El portero hace un despeje de larga distancia, el balón es recibido por Sakuma, nuevamente, que se mueve por el centro del campo, pero es fuertemente marcado, los jugadores del equipo Nihon saben perfectamente que él es buen delantero, dejándolo neutralizado, es muy probable que ellos anoten un gol y se cierren como un cerrojo. En el banco de Tokio, una figura observa detenidamente el juego a regañadientes, siente la necesidad de estar en ese partido, no tanto porque se lo merezca, sino más bien porque tiene ganas de jugar y triunfar sea como sea. Mudo avanza con el balón tratando de abrirse paso entre los jugadores de Nihon, pero no le es fácil, pues nuevamente le roban el balón a un jugador del equipo de la universidad estatal, Kanzaki hace pases en corto entre él y el delantero, burlando a la defensa de Tokio, pero Mudo se barre por el balón y se lo roba. Avanza tan rápido como puede, en eso ve que Sakuma es marcado fuertemente por uno de los defensas del Nihon. A Mudo no le queda opción que empezar a avanzar solo, mientras dos compañeros tratan de apoyarlo por atrás

-¡¡Mudo! ¡¡No abandones mucho tu posición!- grita el entrenador del equipo de Tokio, mientras Kira observa como varios de sus compañeros son marcados intensamente

En los camarines, minutos antes de que comience el juego

-El equipo de Nihon, no solamente tiene buenos jugadores, es claro que el medio Kanzaki, es un excelente creador de juego, a él le deben mucho de sus triunfos, pero también lo principal de ese equipo es sin duda su forma de marcar a los jugadores claves de su equipo rival, sin contar de que, una vez que anotan un gol, su defensa se cierra de manera que la podríamos considerar como un cerrojo (1), pero por ahora me conformo con que hayan llegado a las finales de este campeonato, nadie daba nada por ustedes y ahora han conseguido dejar fuera rivales de categoría como el equipo de la universidad de Waseda

-Señor- interviene Sakuma- ¿posibilidad que entre Kira en el partido?

-Yo ya di mi respuesta, espero no tener que repetir o tener que sancionar a otro jugador por faltar a la disciplina y ahora, salgan al campo para precalentamiento, ¡rápido!

-SI SEÑOR- responden todos a la vez.

Kira estuvo a punto de quedarse sentado en la banca de los camarines, pero Mudo, uno de sus compañeros de equipo, le habla

-Tranquilízate, seguramente vas a jugar, va a tener que dejarte entrar- le habla Mudo a un Kira que se encuentra sentado sin mirar a nadie.

-No lo sé- le responde Kozo sin mirarlo- dudo que el entrenador me deje entrar al juego

-No comiences con eso, todos queremos ganar- Mudo le golpea la espalda- las circunstancias del partido te harán entrar, ya vas a ver, aparte tienes a esa preciosura apoyándote, sin contar con la extranjera que no está nada mal y tu inseparable amigo, tú solo confía, te haremos entrar.

Mudo, sigue avanzando por uno de los costados de la cancha, varios compañeros de equipo lo siguen, da un pase a Sakuma que se encuentra fuertemente marcado por el equipo de Nihón. Trata de avanzar con el balón, pero dos defensas se interponen en el paso. Uno de los compañeros de Sakuma le da la señal para que pase el esférico, pero por desgracia, no lo logra, haciendo que Kanzaki se apodere del balón y de la señal para que avancen todos hacia lo portería del Tokio. El portero, dando las instrucciones respectivas, se coloca nervioso ante el abrupto ataque. En el banco, Kira se levanta y se coloca nervioso

-Yuma, muévete más al centro, detén el paso del número nueve, Susuki, intercepta a Kanzaki, ustedes dos muévanse más a la derecha- son las instrucciones que da. Pero el titular del equipo contrario, no se va con chiquitas y logra burlar la marca de Susuki, centra, aparentemente para nadie, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparece Hokari, el número once del equipo de Nihón, cabecea el balón, el portero da un salto, pero no es suficiente y anotan el primer tanto para el equipo campeón del año anterior. Mientras el esférico rueda dentro de la valla, los jugadores de Nihón celebran el primer tanto, mientras el portero está de rodillas observando el gol que le acaban de anotar.

La barra del Tokio queda en silencio, el tanto que le anotaron llegó muy al fondo. El entrenador en sus pensamientos, está viendo la posibilidad de que solamente jueguen a la defensiva que no le anoten muchos goles al equipo, ya se considera ganador con solamente haber llegado a la final del torneo, pues nadie daba nada por el equipo de la universidad pública.

-No, no, no- comienza a murmurar Kira en banco- no deben quedarse con ese gol, ahora ellos se cerrarán y el equipo debe atacar con todo para anotarles el empate

Saque de portería para el equipo de Tokio, ahora Yuma mueve el balón cerca de la vaya del Tokio, se la pasa a Mudo que corre nuevamente para tratar de hacer combinación con Sakuma, pero este último está fuertemente marcado

-"Sí yo estuviese en el campo, seguramente me habría quitado a ese par de zopencos del medio" –piensa Kozo en el banquillo, luego observa al entrenador como da instrucciones a los muchachos para que vayan ajustando más a la defensa, perder por un gol a cero le parece un triunfo que lo deja más que satisfecho- "viejo tonto, ¿cómo no puede tomar en cuenta una opinión? ni las mujeres histéricas son tan necias"

El equipo de Nihón vuelve a recuperar el balón por medio de Suzuhara, que se barre y deja a Sakuma en el piso, el arbitro no la marca como falta.

-Oye! Arbitro vendido, eso fue falta aquí y en China- gritan los de la barra de Tokio, incluida Sayaka que casi grita improperios, pero justo Mayu le da un codazo y se da cuenta que su padre la observa, pero muy sonriente.

Kanzaki corre guiando a su equipo, centra otra vez y el delantero baja con el pecho, elude un defensa y vuelve a anotarle al portero.

-No llevan ni media hora y ya les anotaron dos goles- se sienta Sayaka decepcionada- No es justo y el tarado del entrenador, no deja entrar a Kozo-kun

-Sayaka, no te pongas así, de seguro lo colocan en el segundo tiempo- le dice Mayu tratando de consolarla

-Claro, cuando lleven una diferencia de cuento ¡¡cinco o seis goles!- le dice un tanto molesta- no es justo.

-¿Desde cuando mi hija es tan aficionada al fútbol, si antes no lo podía ni escuchar?

-Papá, no es eso, lo que pasa es que mi amigo está ahí sentado por expresar su opinión no lo dejan jugar la final,- luego murmura para ella- no entiendo que tienen los japoneses en la cabeza que uno no puede decir nada porque ya lo consideran una falta de respeto, llega a ser patéticamente prehistórico

-Vamos ¿qué pasa? ¿le comieron la lengua los ratones?- se levanta Shinishi y se saca sus anteojos- salten como las barras europeas y latinas, ellos no se van con chiquitas por ver a su equipo vencer, necesitan de nuestro apoyo (2)- Shinichi queda de pie junto a sus compañero y comienza a saltar, la barra pide a Kozo que se intregre al equipo para anotar goles (3)

Fin del capítulo XIII

Nota de la autora

(1) Cerrojo: Es un equipo que sale en la historieta de Barrabases cuyo capítulo se llamó "El Cerrojo", supuestamente ellos siempre ganaban por un gol y luego cerraban su defensa para que no les anotarán, pero los dirigidos por Mister Pipa, no se dejaron vencer

(2) Ese argumento es muy me Captain Tsubasa XDDD

(3) ¿qué? ¿Acaso el no se merece su minuto de gloria?... que alguien diga algo, porque ando a la defensiva full ¬¬

Bueno… aquí he llegado yo para dar la lata, quiero darles un saludo a todos quienes siguen esta historia diferente… para un personaje que nadie toma en cuenta, porque sale de lo "convencionalmente permitido". Eso si… espero que mi mano me acompañe en este proyecto…

Saludos y cuídense mucho

Evelyn

3

by Hotaru Kinomoto 


	14. “Enfrentamiento… Se hace justicia”

Una Pintura, un secreto

**Capítulo XVI "Road to Dream.. (parte uno)"**

-Si es tan simpático- dice una de las niñas en un salón de clases- y mira, si es muy lindo

-Tienes razón- ambas terminan riéndose coquetamente mirando al niño nuevo de la primaria del Meiwa

Sora llega al salón, con una actitud no muy diferente a otras ocasiones, saluda a sus conocidos y se sienta en su pupitre. Taro va hacia ella que justo está muy cerca de las jóvenes que lo observan tanto

-Muchas gracias, Sora-san, por los apuntes, me sirvieron mucho- le entrega un cuaderno con apuntes, mientras las otras niñas se ríen, provocando que se sonroje un poco

-Veo que ya te estás haciendo popular entre las chicas del colegio- Sora tiende a reír- y bastante rápido- Taro se coloca más rojo, cuando ella lo ve y le sonríe.

Comienza el segundo tiempo, con ventaja de Nihón, por dos goles contra uno que lleva el Tokio. Los jugadores salen al campo. Pese a que la escuadra campeona del año pasado, tiene grandes posibilidades de llevarse el torneo por segunda vez, el equipo de la entidad estatal está dando gran pelea, sobre todo, desde que ingresó Kira al partido.

Con el punta pie inicial, comienzan las hostilidades. Sakuma nuevamente se hace del balón, tratando de pasar entre dos gorilas de la defensa de Nihón. Cuando ve pasar a Kira por un costado y a duras penas logra darle un pase. Kira avanza por el costado izquierdo de la cancha hasta que lo intercepta el capitán Kanzaki, del otro equipo, provocando una pequeña lucha por el balón. Kanzaki se destaca mucho por ser un jugador bastante técnico, experto en su trabajo y en esta clase de enfrentamientos. Kira, con movimientos no tan agraciados, logra mantenerse con el balón, pero se da cuenta que si sigue con él se lo quitará. Es por eso que Kira decide entre una jugada que puede significar falta ante los ojos del árbitro o simplemente dársela a algún compañero. Mudo se la pide, para seguir avanzando, pero uno de los defensas del Nihón se barre violentamente, arrebatándole el esférico.

Se produce el contra ataque del equipo campeón. Kanzaki deja de lado a Kira para ir él mismo a comandar la ofensiva del Nihón. Varios jugadores realizan pase entre si, confundiendo la defensa del equipo de Tokio.

-¡¡¡Muévete… Mono!- grita su amigo Shinishi a Kira desde las gradas

Kanzaki, es quien ahora lleva el esférico, deshaciéndose de los defensas, pero Kira se barre por atrás (N. de la Autora: Esta es una jugada muy a lo CT :P) con mucha fuerza, arrojándolo con fuerza al piso y quedándose Kozo con el balón (1). Kira se levanta y comienza el ataque del equipo de la capital (N. de la Autora: todos son de la capital, pero se supone que Tokio es un emblema). Mudo nuevamente avanza con el esférico, le cuesta mucho deshacerse de un defensa que lo ha marcado, da un pase para Sakuma, que para no perder frente a la barrida del uno de Nihón, pasa de inmediato a Kira, que está sin marca, pues Kanzaki, se quedó atrás después de la barrida que le hicieron.

-El empate, vamos por el empate- dicen a coro, Sayaka y Mayu que están fijamente mirando el campo, mientras la barra del equipo

Otra vez enfrentamiento Kanzaki-Kira. Ninguno tiene pensado dejar de pelear por su equipo. Kozo con un movimiento rápido, logra escabullirse por un costado, pero el capitán del Nihón se da cuenta, logrando igualar su velocidad. Hombro a hombro pelean por el balón, pero el pequeño delantero del Tokio, se carga con mayor fuerza dejando atrás al otro jugador, dando un pase a Sakuma que de primera intención y justo en el área grande del Nihón, anota el tan ansiado empate para el equipo de Tokio

-¡Gooool!-gritan en las gradas felices, tirando pedazos de papel al aire para festejar

Los jugadores se felicitan entre ellos por el empate que lograron, varios lo vieron difícil, pero al fin consiguieron el gol que los mantiene en carrera.

-bien, logramos empatar- dice Sakuma que está reunido con los jugadores- ahora debemos conseguir el gol, tanto esfuerzo no debemos echarlo a la basura y ser segundones

-Bien- dice otro de los jugadores- Kanzaki, está empecinado con marcar a Kira

-Se enamoró de ti, pobre- dice el arquero, dándole un leve codazo- pobrecito, ¿qué le dirás a la bomboncito que te viene a animar?

-Kira, después del partido, si ganamos, debe invitarla, a ella y a la amiga extrajera que tiene

-Tropa de babosos, preocupémonos del partido y luego de la celebración, que todavía queda mucho por jugar

-Kanzaki-san- dice uno de los jugadores- este partido se nos está yendo de las manos

-Tranquilízate, me confié demasiado, debemos presionar más y marcar más a varios jugadores de este equipo, anotaremos el gol de la victoria y cerraremos la defensa como un cerrojo ¿entendido?

-¡Entendido!- responde el resto de los jugadores a su capitán

-Ese amigo tuyo, da muchas sorpresas hija- dice el anciano padre de Sayaka que está sentado cómodamente, observando el partido-

-Cierto, papá- afirma la muchacha- él va a ganar, ya verás

-Cuanta fe ¿eh?- la molesta Mayu

-Cállate y mira el partido- se enoja pero momentáneamente con Mayu

El balón se pone en juego nuevamente, Kanzaki da unas instrucciones con la mano a varios de sus compañeros.

-No se fíen, por algo son los campeones de este torneo- dice Sakuma que toma su posición

-Bien, Kira, veamos de lo que eres capaz, ya que eres el candidato a quitarle el puesto a uno de nuestros delanteros en la selección.- murmura Kanzaki que avanza siguiendo a uno de sus compañeros

El capitán de Nihón se hace con el esférico y varios de los jugadores del Tokio, avanzan hacia la portería dejando atrás a su capitán. Sakuma se ve bloqueado por uno de los jugadores del equipo contrario, no encontrando espacio para avanzar

Siempre es rutina, Sora trabaja en lo relacionado a la mantención del equipo. Ya es parte de ellos, aunque la muchacha siempre lo niegue. En el campo, los jugadores aprovechan de entrenar. Taro, los instruye en el juego que él mejor maneja, siendo atendido muy bien por Sawada.

-Sora-san- pregunta Sawaki a la niña- ¿Vendrá el capitán?

-No- responde- tiene que trabajar bastante, porque creo que pedirá unos días libres.

-¿Y el entrenador?- vuelve a preguntar

-llegará más tarde- terminando de ordenar las botellas de agua en el piso- ahora, si ellos no están, ustedes saben muy bien lo que tienen que hacer

-Es que, como pronto se acercan las regionales, nosotros creemos…

-Creen que tienen que jugar con o sin Hyuga.- se coloca derecha para recalcárselo- bien saben que él trabaja y el equipo no puede depender siempre de él. Ahora, ¡¡ a trabajar inmediatamente!- les grita tan fuerte como lo hace Kira- mocosos estos- Sora mira a las afueras de la reja, como el varios padres se acercan al campo para mirar a sus hijos. Siente un apretón en su pecho y prefiere seguir con sus deberes.

La defensa del Tokio es tomada por sorpresa, pases cortos y rápidos los dejan sin la posibilidad de recuperar el balón. Cerca del área rematan, el portero se lanza a tratar de detenerlo, pareciendo casi imposible, se decretaría el gol que posiblemente daría la victoria a Nihón este año también. Kanzaki comienza a celebrar anticipadamente el gol, pero el guardameta del Tokio alcanza a atrapar el balón que iba a una esquina superior, colgándose de él y despejando tan rápido que varios jugadores del Nihón están al frente y no logran reorganizarse a tiempo, cuando el balón llega a los pies de Kira que avanza sin pensar en nada más, sólo un defensa lo separa a él y al portero. El jugador va corriendo para quitarle el balón, pero Kira en un movimiento bastante violento, se lo quita de encima. El arquero se adelanta, tratando de bloquear el disparo, pero es fuerte y tan cerca del arco que con todo y arquero en frente logra anotar el empate que les permite empezar de cero nuevamente.

En la galería (N. de la Autora: yo soy galera XD, nada de tribuna ni palco, mi querida y bulliciosa galera es lo mío :P) Celebran con picadillo de papel. Mayu y Sayaka se abrazan, mientras Shinichi lanza su cigarro lo más lejos que se pueda, celebrando el gol. En la cancha no lo pueden creer, después de ir perdiendo dos cero, ahora pueden pensar en una posible victoria, victoria que ya la habían conseguido con llegar a la final.

Los del equipo de Nihón están en su cabaña, reprochándose el perder un gol y el no fijarse en la delantera del otro equipo. Comienzan a reorganizarse tratando de revertir la situación. Kanzaki calma la ansiedad y reorganiza a todos sus jugadores, mientras al otro lado del centro del campo, felicitan a Kozo por el gol que permite el empata y las esperanzas de título.

Se reinicia las hostilidades, el equipo de Nihón avanza con el balón no permitiéndose el arrebato por su rival, Kanzaki recibe un pase y avaza por el centro, para luego hacer una pared con otro jugador y seguir, mientras los delanteros toman posición

-El tiempo avanza- dice Shinichi mirando su reloj- quien anote ahora, será quien venza- luego mira el campo de juego, como Kira es marcado por un jugador y otro están cerca de ellos

Un remate de media distancia y el portero que logra tocarla para dejar el tiro de esquina para Nihón. Los jugadores están todos concentrados en el área para poder tomar ese tiro de esquina y anotar. Es la oportunidad del equipo que defiende su título. Kanzaki ejecuta el saque alto, para que los delanteros y quienes puedan lo rematen, Susuhara cabecea pero da en el palo, un despeje algo desesperado por parte de un defensa trata de colarse entre los delanteros de Nihón, pero uno de los delanteros patea, el portero despeja con un puñetazo y cuando pensaban que se iba a saque de costado para Nihón, Sakuma alcanza a duras penas de evitar que el balón se vaya por el costado de la cancha y avanza a toda velocidad para anotar de contragolpe. Dos jugadores están adelantados, Kira y quien lo marca quienes comienzan a correr a velozmente para poder apoderarse del balón.

Fin del capítulo XVI

Nota de la autora

Corríjanme si me equivoqué, por favor, pero si mal no recuerdo, aunque el jugador fuese a al balón, una barrida de ese calibre derribando a un jugador del equipo contrario también era considerado como falta, por lo menos hace varios años atrás, pero de todas maneras, agradeceré el alcance, ustedes saben, a cierta edad a una le falla la memoria

Saludos….

Con la teniente que me saca los mariscos del canasto….

De frente maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarch! (derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha)

Santiago, Marzo 2006

5

by Hotaru Kinomoto 


	15. El nuevo

Una Pintura, un secreto

**Capítulo XV "El nuevo"**

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Taro Misaki- un niño se presenta frente a su salón de clases. Todos los otros niños lo saludan como compañero nuevo. El maestro le pide al delegado que le enseñe la escuela al chico.

-Oye por lo que veo juegas fútbol- le dice el delegado a Taro al ver el balón en sus pies- acá hay un equipo, no es muy grande y el entrenador es un alcohólico, pero creo que están teniendo buenos resultados, porque los apoderados no ha intentado que se vaya, ¿si quieres te puedo presentar a alguien de ahí?

-¿de verdad?- pregunta el muchacho entusiasmado

-En serio ¿y cómo eres con el balón?

-Digamos que sé defenderme bien

-Me parece- le sonríe – ¡Sora-san!- grita el delegado a Sora- este niño le gustaría pertenecer al equipo de Fútbol ¿lo puedes ayudar?- le presenta a Taro como el nuevo compañero de su salón

-Si vi cuando lo presentaron- dice la muchacha con un toque de molestia, pero luego mira a Taro que va con su balón- interesante, espero que lo sepas hacer bien en el entrenamiento, el director llegará tarde, pero hay uniformes para ti ¿vienes ahora?- Taro le afirma con la cabeza, llevándolo a las canchas de entrenamiento. En el lugar se encuentra el equipo completo menos Hyuga y Wakazimatsu que está lesionado, Sora le entrega un uniforme a Taro para que se cambie y pueda participar del entrenamiento- Ve en que posición juegas, pero si eres parte del ataque serás bienvenido

-Gracias- Misaki observa como la chica se va y reúne a los del equipo para presentarlo

-Su nombre es Taro Misaki y desde hoy formará parte del equipo del Meiwa

-Bienvenido- dicen varios a la vez dándole la recepción a Taro.

Sora le indica que vaya al campo y se integre a uno de los equipos que practican. Misaki recibe el balón y avanza esquivando, con gran habilidad, a cuanto niño quería quitarle la pelota, Sawada queda impactado por la forma de jugar del nuevo integrante. Taro sigue avanzando se perfila, dispara y anota. Un juego no visto comúnmente en el semillero del Meiwa, acaba de deslumbrar a todos los presentes

-Oye, ¿puedes enseñarme?- dice uno del equipo y otro y otro rodeando al nueve. En eso aparece Hyuga que llega después de un día de trabajo.

-¿así que tenemos un nuevo maestro?- dice el corpulento capitán

-Capitán…- varios se hacen al lado mostrando a Misaki, que observa a Hyuga

-Ustedes no necesitan ese juego de señoritas- Hyuga toma el balón y avanza sin esquivar a nadie, solamente sigue su marcha hasta llegar a la portería y disparar como siempre lo hace- ¡deben avanzar!- dice con determinación el capitán- no importa esas táctica, si tienen el balón avancen sin piedad hacia la portería contraria y anoten- con su mano empuñada dice mirando al nuevo muchacho que perece que le resta importancia a lo dicho por el capitán del equipo.

-Parece que no aprende- murmura Sora- todo tiene que hacerse como dice este idiota.

Terminado el entrenamiento, Sora le hace una revisión de rutina a Sawada en su pierna para evitar cualquier clase de lesión o cosa parecida

-¿Sora-San?- pregunta tímidamente el niño

-Dime- le responde sin mirarlo

-¿Cree usted que el entrenador Kira se opondrá si le pido que me ayude a entrenar y a tener una técnica como la del chico nuevo?- pregunta un tanto nervioso, como temiendo que la muchacha le dijese que debe estar loco

-No veo cual es el problema, Takeshi- le responde golpeándole la frente levemente- Kira no come niños, ni te hará nada si le consultas, ahora te acompañaría en eso, pero ya estás muy crecidito para que te lleven de la mano ¿no crees?- le guiña el ojo, en señal de confianza Sawada se ríe y toma valor para hablar con el entrenador.- bien, niño, no tienes nada, estás más sano que un roble

-Sora-san, ¿qué te pareció la técnica del nuevo?- Sawada pregunta, Sora no le responde de inmediato, mira el campo y ve a Hyuga por un lado y a Taro por el otro- me sorprendió, no lo niego, sólo espero que se pueda acoplar muy bien al juego de Hyuga- en eso mira a Kira que está muy concentrado mirando la práctica del equipo y dando instrucciones.

Taro y Hyuga seguían practicando con el balón, Kojiro intenta pasar a Taro que lo tiene arrinconado en el medio campo, cada intento de avance le resulta difícil a Hyuga, un estilo violento de fútbol, avalado por Kira, versus uno más depurado y creando juego

-Vaya…- dice la muchacha viendo el enfrentamiento del novato contra el capitán del Meiwa- me recuerda una historia que me cuenta Kira cuando está ebrio, sobre la participación en el campeonato interuniversidades

-¿Dijo algo Sora-san?- pregunta Takeshi

-Nada… ahora estás listo… a entrenar o me enojo

-Si- el niño va corriendo hacia el grupo de compañeros que rodean

Hyuga va corriendo hacia donde se encuentra Misaki, éste no pierde de vista el balón y en vez de esquivar la fuerte ofensiva del diez del Meiwa intenta barrerse, quitándole el esférico, y corre hacia la portaría contraria esquivando a sus compañeros

-No te escapas, novato- dice Kojiro tomando vuelo y persiguiendo al nuevo

-"gánale, novato, gánale"- piensa Sora, mirando el campo de juego

-Pero que interesante- dice Kira llegando al campo de juego- tenemos jugador nuevo

-Vaya- Sora lo mira de reojo un tanto molesta- estas son horas de llegar, no piensas que tienes un equipo que dirigir, eres un irresponsable

-Pero si van bien, con Hyuga a la cabeza vamos a ganar las regionales de más seguro- le responde sentándose en la banca y comenzando a rascarse los pies- quiero que los prepares para el próximo encuentro amistoso, será en una escuela cercana, seguramente tendremos que ir para allá porque tienen mejores instalaciones que aquí

-Prepáralos tú, es tu equipo, no el mío- le responde haciendo un gesto de desprecio

-No lo volveré a repetir, Sora- observa luego el campo y como pelean el balón Hyuga y Misaki- llama al nuevo, quiero saber quien es y detén el partido

-¡¡¡Ya basta!- grita Sora, para luego hacer sonar el silbato- ¡¡¡reúnanse todos!

Kira observa a los niños que lo miran con un poco de miedo, todos están en fila, cada uno sintiéndose observado por su entrenador, por lo cual demuestran nerviosismo

-¿cómo te llamas?- le pregunta Kira finalmente a Misaki

-Taro Misaki, señor- le responde sin miedo

-Bien, Misaki, este es el equipo del Meiwa y yo soy el entrenado Kozo Kira- Luego dirigiéndose a todos- Los reuní para informarles que tendrán un partido amistoso con otra escuela, así que el miércoles de la próxima semana los quiero a todos temprano, incluido a ti Hyuga, si no alcanzas a llegar para jugar desde el primer tiempo, nos alcanzas en la escuela, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si señor- le responde Kojiro con firmeza

-Bien, ahora quiero que vayan a sus casas, el entrenamiento ya terminó

-¡¡¡Si señor!

Todos van a ver sus bolsos y prepararse para ir a la ducha, cuando Sawada se le acerca a Misaki para hablar con él

-Oye, nuevo, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Me llamo Taro Misaki, me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre- le responde sonriendo

-Este… Misaki-kun- comienza un poco a tartamudear- tú…¿me puedes enseñar como lo haces para jugar tan bien?

-¿Cómo?- pregunta sorprendido Taro

-Es que, me gustaría saber como lo haces para jugar tan bien, es que… quiero aprender

-Bueno, si quieres…

-¡¡¡SAWADA!- grita Kojiro que aparentemente -¡¡Vámonos! Debemos ir a visitar a Ken

-Si, capitán- le responde a lo lejos- entonces me enseñas… nos vemos mañana

-Si, mañana- le responde agitando la mano y viendo como Takeshi corre hacia donde Hyuga para irse a las duchas

-Debes darte prisa o no alcanzará el agua caliente para ti- dice Sora a Taro que aún está ordenando su bolso

-No se preocupe Hira…

-Sora, si me haces el favor, no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido, trato de evitarlo lo más posible

-Si, Sora-san, él es el capitán del equipo, se ve que tiene un estilo muy rudo para jugar al fútbol y el entrenador lo apoya

-Debes estar tranquilo, él no te va a decir nada… ya pasaste por su aprobación, así que no te preocupes- le dice Sora tomando sus cosas- Nos veremos mañana, claro, si no te dio susto nuestro ogro capitán

-Para nada, es un desafío nuevo- le responde viendo como ella le hace un extraño saludo de despedida y luego se va corriendo con sus cosas hacia donde se dirige Kira.

Por una de las bandas avanza Kanzaki con el balón, Kozo que está con todas las energías, se barre y le quita el balón de manera violenta, pero no significa falta. Avanza con él dando y pase y no perdiendo el tiempo corre hacia el centro del área grande esperando el centro

-Kira!- grita Sakuma, dando un centro alto. Kozo salta por el balón pero es superado por el portero que con un puñetazo despeja

-Córteles las manos a es portero….- pero la boca de Sayaka es tapada por Mayu

-Oye, está tu papá mirándote- le dice indicando con la mirada al señor Kiddo que la mira entre sorprendido y riéndo

-Compostura, niñas, compostura- Shinichi mira hacia el campo- Avanza, mono enano, avanza con ese puto balón- las muchachas se miran sorprendidas entre ellas, riéndose para luego seguir gritando junto con la barra.

Nuevamente, Kozo en el área, recibe el balón, avanza sin piedad entre dos defensa de su casi misma contextura para luego lanzar feroz cañonazo… anota el descuento para el equipo de la estatal.

-Tengo hambre ¿qué hay de cenar?- pregunta Kira a Sora que está en la cocina

-Un rico… come y calla- le responde Sora con ironía a Kira- sabes que antes de preguntarme por la cena es obligatorio que te laves las manos y que hayas bebido un poco menos

-Ya me estás retando, ya me imagino como eres con los pobres muchachos del equipo cuando yo no estoy

-No digo más de lo que debo, claro mientras tu protegido no llegue al entrenamiento con esa típica simpatía que lo caracteriza y deja al 99,99 de los jugadores lesionados- le responde sirviendo la mesa- es el colmo con él, pero claro, lo concientes en todo y al final hace lo que se le viene en gana

-No seas así, está bien como maneja el equipo, no quiero que estén jugando un juego tan de niñas, está bien que sea rudo y soberbio, así ningún imbécil lo pasa a llevar en el campo de juego- le responde sirviéndose sake para luego comenzar a comer.

-Pero a qué costo- murmura la chica molesta

Fin del Capítulo XV

Santiago, Marzo del 2006

5

by Hotaru Kinomoto 


	16. Road to Dream parte uno

Una Pintura, un secreto

**Capítulo XVI "Road to Dream.. (parte uno)"**

-Si es tan simpático- dice una de las niñas en un salón de clases- y mira, si es muy lindo

-Tienes razón- ambas terminan riéndose coquetamente mirando al niño nuevo de la primaria del Meiwa

Sora llega al salón, con una actitud no muy diferente a otras ocasiones, saluda a sus conocidos y se sienta en su pupitre. Taro va hacia ella que justo está muy cerca de las jóvenes que lo observan tanto

-Muchas gracias, Sora-san, por los apuntes, me sirvieron mucho- le entrega un cuaderno con apuntes, mientras las otras niñas se ríen, provocando que se sonroje un poco

-Veo que ya te estás haciendo popular entre las chicas del colegio- Sora tiende a reír- y bastante rápido- Taro se coloca más rojo, cuando ella lo ve y le sonríe.

Comienza el segundo tiempo, con ventaja de Nihón, por dos goles contra uno que lleva el Tokio. Los jugadores salen al campo. Pese a que la escuadra campeona del año pasado, tiene grandes posibilidades de llevarse el torneo por segunda vez, el equipo de la entidad estatal está dando gran pelea, sobre todo, desde que ingresó Kira al partido.

Con el punta pie inicial, comienzan las hostilidades. Sakuma nuevamente se hace del balón, tratando de pasar entre dos gorilas de la defensa de Nihón. Cuando ve pasar a Kira por un costado y a duras penas logra darle un pase. Kira avanza por el costado izquierdo de la cancha hasta que lo intercepta el capitán Kanzaki, del otro equipo, provocando una pequeña lucha por el balón. Kanzaki se destaca mucho por ser un jugador bastante técnico, experto en su trabajo y en esta clase de enfrentamientos. Kira, con movimientos no tan agraciados, logra mantenerse con el balón, pero se da cuenta que si sigue con él se lo quitará. Es por eso que Kira decide entre una jugada que puede significar falta ante los ojos del árbitro o simplemente dársela a algún compañero. Mudo se la pide, para seguir avanzando, pero uno de los defensas del Nihón se barre violentamente, arrebatándole el esférico.

Se produce el contra ataque del equipo campeón. Kanzaki deja de lado a Kira para ir él mismo a comandar la ofensiva del Nihón. Varios jugadores realizan pase entre si, confundiendo la defensa del equipo de Tokio.

-¡¡¡Muévete… Mono!- grita su amigo Shinishi a Kira desde las gradas

Kanzaki, es quien ahora lleva el esférico, deshaciéndose de los defensas, pero Kira se barre por atrás (N. de la Autora: Esta es una jugada muy a lo CT :P) con mucha fuerza, arrojándolo con fuerza al piso y quedándose Kozo con el balón (1). Kira se levanta y comienza el ataque del equipo de la capital (N. de la Autora: todos son de la capital, pero se supone que Tokio es un emblema). Mudo nuevamente avanza con el esférico, le cuesta mucho deshacerse de un defensa que lo ha marcado, da un pase para Sakuma, que para no perder frente a la barrida del uno de Nihón, pasa de inmediato a Kira, que está sin marca, pues Kanzaki, se quedó atrás después de la barrida que le hicieron.

-El empate, vamos por el empate- dicen a coro, Sayaka y Mayu que están fijamente mirando el campo, mientras la barra del equipo

Otra vez enfrentamiento Kanzaki-Kira. Ninguno tiene pensado dejar de pelear por su equipo. Kozo con un movimiento rápido, logra escabullirse por un costado, pero el capitán del Nihón se da cuenta, logrando igualar su velocidad. Hombro a hombro pelean por el balón, pero el pequeño delantero del Tokio, se carga con mayor fuerza dejando atrás al otro jugador, dando un pase a Sakuma que de primera intención y justo en el área grande del Nihón, anota el tan ansiado empate para el equipo de Tokio

-¡Gooool!-gritan en las gradas felices, tirando pedazos de papel al aire para festejar

Los jugadores se felicitan entre ellos por el empate que lograron, varios lo vieron difícil, pero al fin consiguieron el gol que los mantiene en carrera.

-bien, logramos empatar- dice Sakuma que está reunido con los jugadores- ahora debemos conseguir el gol, tanto esfuerzo no debemos echarlo a la basura y ser segundones

-Bien- dice otro de los jugadores- Kanzaki, está empecinado con marcar a Kira

-Se enamoró de ti, pobre- dice el arquero, dándole un leve codazo- pobrecito, ¿qué le dirás a la bomboncito que te viene a animar?

-Kira, después del partido, si ganamos, debe invitarla, a ella y a la amiga extrajera que tiene

-Tropa de babosos, preocupémonos del partido y luego de la celebración, que todavía queda mucho por jugar

-Kanzaki-san- dice uno de los jugadores- este partido se nos está yendo de las manos

-Tranquilízate, me confié demasiado, debemos presionar más y marcar más a varios jugadores de este equipo, anotaremos el gol de la victoria y cerraremos la defensa como un cerrojo ¿entendido?

-¡Entendido!- responde el resto de los jugadores a su capitán

-Ese amigo tuyo, da muchas sorpresas hija- dice el anciano padre de Sayaka que está sentado cómodamente, observando el partido-

-Cierto, papá- afirma la muchacha- él va a ganar, ya verás

-Cuanta fe ¿eh?- la molesta Mayu

-Cállate y mira el partido- se enoja pero momentáneamente con Mayu

El balón se pone en juego nuevamente, Kanzaki da unas instrucciones con la mano a varios de sus compañeros.

-No se fíen, por algo son los campeones de este torneo- dice Sakuma que toma su posición

-Bien, Kira, veamos de lo que eres capaz, ya que eres el candidato a quitarle el puesto a uno de nuestros delanteros en la selección.- murmura Kanzaki que avanza siguiendo a uno de sus compañeros

El capitán de Nihón se hace con el esférico y varios de los jugadores del Tokio, avanzan hacia la portería dejando atrás a su capitán. Sakuma se ve bloqueado por uno de los jugadores del equipo contrario, no encontrando espacio para avanzar

Siempre es rutina, Sora trabaja en lo relacionado a la mantención del equipo. Ya es parte de ellos, aunque la muchacha siempre lo niegue. En el campo, los jugadores aprovechan de entrenar. Taro, los instruye en el juego que él mejor maneja, siendo atendido muy bien por Sawada.

-Sora-san- pregunta Sawaki a la niña- ¿Vendrá el capitán?

-No- responde- tiene que trabajar bastante, porque creo que pedirá unos días libres.

-¿Y el entrenador?- vuelve a preguntar

-llegará más tarde- terminando de ordenar las botellas de agua en el piso- ahora, si ellos no están, ustedes saben muy bien lo que tienen que hacer

-Es que, como pronto se acercan las regionales, nosotros creemos…

-Creen que tienen que jugar con o sin Hyuga.- se coloca derecha para recalcárselo- bien saben que él trabaja y el equipo no puede depender siempre de él. Ahora, ¡¡ a trabajar inmediatamente!- les grita tan fuerte como lo hace Kira- mocosos estos- Sora mira a las afueras de la reja, como el varios padres se acercan al campo para mirar a sus hijos. Siente un apretón en su pecho y prefiere seguir con sus deberes.

La defensa del Tokio es tomada por sorpresa, pases cortos y rápidos los dejan sin la posibilidad de recuperar el balón. Cerca del área rematan, el portero se lanza a tratar de detenerlo, pareciendo casi imposible, se decretaría el gol que posiblemente daría la victoria a Nihón este año también. Kanzaki comienza a celebrar anticipadamente el gol, pero el guardameta del Tokio alcanza a atrapar el balón que iba a una esquina superior, colgándose de él y despejando tan rápido que varios jugadores del Nihón están al frente y no logran reorganizarse a tiempo, cuando el balón llega a los pies de Kira que avanza sin pensar en nada más, sólo un defensa lo separa a él y al portero. El jugador va corriendo para quitarle el balón, pero Kira en un movimiento bastante violento, se lo quita de encima. El arquero se adelanta, tratando de bloquear el disparo, pero es fuerte y tan cerca del arco que con todo y arquero en frente logra anotar el empate que les permite empezar de cero nuevamente.

En la galería (N. de la Autora: yo soy galera XD, nada de tribuna ni palco, mi querida y bulliciosa galera es lo mío :P) Celebran con picadillo de papel. Mayu y Sayaka se abrazan, mientras Shinichi lanza su cigarro lo más lejos que se pueda, celebrando el gol. En la cancha no lo pueden creer, después de ir perdiendo dos cero, ahora pueden pensar en una posible victoria, victoria que ya la habían conseguido con llegar a la final.

Los del equipo de Nihón están en su cabaña, reprochándose el perder un gol y el no fijarse en la delantera del otro equipo. Comienzan a reorganizarse tratando de revertir la situación. Kanzaki calma la ansiedad y reorganiza a todos sus jugadores, mientras al otro lado del centro del campo, felicitan a Kozo por el gol que permite el empata y las esperanzas de título.

Se reinicia las hostilidades, el equipo de Nihón avanza con el balón no permitiéndose el arrebato por su rival, Kanzaki recibe un pase y avaza por el centro, para luego hacer una pared con otro jugador y seguir, mientras los delanteros toman posición

-El tiempo avanza- dice Shinichi mirando su reloj- quien anote ahora, será quien venza- luego mira el campo de juego, como Kira es marcado por un jugador y otro están cerca de ellos

Un remate de media distancia y el portero que logra tocarla para dejar el tiro de esquina para Nihón. Los jugadores están todos concentrados en el área para poder tomar ese tiro de esquina y anotar. Es la oportunidad del equipo que defiende su título. Kanzaki ejecuta el saque alto, para que los delanteros y quienes puedan lo rematen, Susuhara cabecea pero da en el palo, un despeje algo desesperado por parte de un defensa trata de colarse entre los delanteros de Nihón, pero uno de los delanteros patea, el portero despeja con un puñetazo y cuando pensaban que se iba a saque de costado para Nihón, Sakuma alcanza a duras penas de evitar que el balón se vaya por el costado de la cancha y avanza a toda velocidad para anotar de contragolpe. Dos jugadores están adelantados, Kira y quien lo marca quienes comienzan a correr a velozmente para poder apoderarse del balón.

Fin del capítulo XVI

Nota de la autora

Corríjanme si me equivoqué, por favor, pero si mal no recuerdo, aunque el jugador fuese a al balón, una barrida de ese calibre derribando a un jugador del equipo contrario también era considerado como falta, por lo menos hace varios años atrás, pero de todas maneras, agradeceré el alcance, ustedes saben, a cierta edad a una le falla la memoria

Saludos….

Con la teniente que me saca los mariscos del canasto….

De frente maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarch! (derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha)

Santiago, Marzo 2006

5

by Hotaru Kinomoto 


	17. Road to Dream parte dos

Una Pintura, un secreto

**Capítulo XVII "Road to Dream, parte dos"**

**-**Bien, señorita Matsumoto, usted se encargará de eso, pongo toda mi confianza en usted, ha demostrado un excelente desempeño y mucho cerebro frente a los nuevos jugadores del Toho, le pido que tenga en especial consideración a un joven delantero de un equipo que puede representar a la provincia de Saitama, así que le sugiero que vaya y vea esas clasificatorias nacionales

-Si señor y gracias por su confianza- dice la mujer levantándose de su asiento y llevándose una carpeta con ella…

Shinichi corre más rápido que un bólido por los pasillos de la universidad, alcanza a llegar justo al salón para poder entregar un trabajo que ha estado desarrollando junto con Kozo que está en su asiento, pero dormitando

-Permiso- Shinichi entra bajo los chiflidos de sus compañeros por su llegada tarde (1), más de a uno se les escapa la frase de "estuvo buena la fiesta del equipo de fútbol" que saca risas y un poco el enojo del profesor de la clase. Shinichi se sienta al lado de su amigo y lo mueve –Despierta hombre que el maestro está justo frente de nosotros

-¿Eh?- pregunta Kira tratando de abrir los ojos- no mamí todavía tengo sueño, no voy a la escuela

El maestro parado, justo frente a los dos muchacho, finge toser, haciendo que Shinichi golpee con el codo a su amigo, pero ven que no hay respuesta

-Kira, lo felicito por su triunfo de ayer, yo también estuve en el partido pero por favor….¡¡¡Pueden tomar atención a la clase! Estos apuntes entrarán en el examen final

-Este…- Kira despierta asustado- Si… si señor

-Menos mal- dice el maestro volviendo al pizarrón- prosigamos…

Sakuma avanza con el balón, no tiene a nadie al frente, sabe que el pase que de al delantero que esté más cerca y con mayores posibilidades de anotar, es el definitivo y puede significar la victoria que tanto han buscado. Pero Kanzaki justo llega para bloquearle el paso, Sakuma piensa que no es suficiente rival para él pero trata de esquivarlo por un constado y hace que Kanzaki pierda el equilibrio. Sakuma se escapa y centra para Kira, que corría por el otro extremo, la baja de pecho y con un disparo de media distancia anota el definitivo tres dos (2), lo que es un balde de agua fría para los jugadores del Nihón

-Gol- dicen algunos incrédulos de la barra del Tokio que no reaccionan- fue gol ¿verdad?

-Siiiii fue gol- gritan Sayaka y Mayu juntas que se abrazan de la emoción- gol gol… ganaron ¡¡ganaron!

-Gol! Mierda- Shinichi se coloca su típico cigarro y toma el bombo de la barra y lo hace sonar como nunca durante el partido

El portero está en el piso arrodillado golpeando el césped por haber permitido la anotación, ahora solamente quedan los tres minutos que el árbitro dio como descuento.

El reloj parece que no quería avanzar fueron largos los minutos restantes de partido, pero el réferi da el silbatazo final, justo cuando Kanzaki y Kira disputaban el balón a mitad de la cancha, pero al oír el silbatazo varios se van sobre el jugador del Tokio, por los goles que anotó.

En las tribunas todos están felices el Tokio, por primera vez, ha conseguido un título de liga universitaria, lo que los pone realmente contentos. Maestros, alumnos, compañeros, amigos y los barritas galeros de siempre que lanzan papeles y sus cornetas no paran de sonar. En la cancha están todos saltando de alegría al ver concretado aquel anhelo inocente de llegar a ganar un campeonato al cual estuvieron participando como el "invitado de piedra"(3). Luego levantan al jugador, que pese a las indicaciones del entrenador, no se le había permitido jugar pero fue él quien prendió las posibilidades del equipo. Más tarde, al minuto de la premiación, ambos capitanes se dan la mando, tras ellos, la formación del equipo. Kanzaki, como buen perdedor, felicita a los nuevos campeones.

-Los felicito, jugaron muy bien, espero verlos a ustedes dos en la selección- mirando a Sakuma y a Kira- hicieron un buen trabajo logrando despertar a su equipo y hacernos caer en nuestro propio error.

Luego del saludo, los jugadores son premiados por los organizadores del torneo, para después recibir una gran bandera, con los símbolos de la naciente federación de fútbol nipón y los símbolos patrios de la nación, que reciben con gran alegría bajo el aplauso de sus rivales, algo tristes y decepcionado, pero con espíritu deportivo.

-Debemos saludar a nuestra barra- dice el portero del Tokio, feliz por su triunfo

Todos los jugadores hacen una reverencia a quienes los apoyaron en todo momento y quienes se incorporaron recientemente. Kira saluda a su padre y hermano, también a su amigo que hace unos gestos que hacen reír al jugador. Al lado de él, están Sayaka y Mayu, la primera seca sus lágrimas que brotan de la alegría, mientras la otra, simplemente agitaba su mano en señal de felicitaciones.

En los camarines, no se deja de gritar y cantar por el triunfo obtenido, bien sabían que nunca fueron los favoritos, que iban de menos a más por el campeonato, jugando bien y ganando. El entrenador los felicita, entrega palabras de agradecimiento al grupo por haber sido bastante armónico, también dice que él ha cometido errores como no escuchar a sus jugadores y felicita especialmente a Kozo y a Sakuma por su próxima participación en la selección y por no rendirse en los partidos

-Gracias señor- dicen ambos haciendo una reverencia

De repente las puertas del camarín se abren, entrando una pequeña cantidad de gente tocando un bombo y haciendo sonar las cornetas

-¿qué sucede?- se preguntan algunos jugadores al ver que miembros de la barra están dentro, sin el permiso

-¿Cómo ustedes pudieron entrar?- se pregunta Kira al ver a Shinichi que carga su brazo en el hombro

-Ya sabes, amigo, cuando se trata de convencer a las personas de que me dejen hacer algo, yo soy el mejor, seré su representante cuando te conviertas en un gran jugado y te vayas las mejores ligas, ya verás harás historia- comienza a soñar despierto Shinichi mostrando el firmamento con las manos

-Bájate de tu nube, amigo, primero, deja terminar mi carrera

-Tranquilo, te falta un semestre, al igual que a mí, así que no llores, niñita

-¿A quién le dices niñita?- Kira lo toma del cuello y hace como que le pega pequeños golpes en la cabeza, bajo la risa de todos los presentes.

A las afueras, Sayaka y Mayu están con el señor Kiddo y Misaki que habían sido invitados para apoyar

-Dales mis felicitaciones a tu amigo, hija, realmente lo hizo muy bien- dice el anciano hombre apoyado en su bastón- fue un ejemplo de coraje lo que mostró en el campo de juego

-Es verdad papá, de seguro que jugará en grandes ligas muy pronto

-Lo dudo- Mayu murmura hacia un lado

-¿dijiste algo?- pregunta Sayaka algo extrañada

-No me tomes en cuenta- dice moviendo las manos negando toda dicho- Bueno y se puede saber ¿a qué hora es la celebración? No pienso a esperar todo el día- comenta mirando su reloj- Misaki, no nos puede hacernos el desaire ahora, ¿eh? Si está siendo muy "marcado" pues, vamos a buscar a su novia y ¡listo! ¿ve que fácil?

-Pero...- comienza a tartamudear el pintor

-Nada de "peros" Misaki, ya habló y cuenta con el permiso de su jefe para tomarse la tarde libre, ¿cierto?- Sayaka sigue el juego de Mayu muy sonriente mirando a su padre

-Es verdad muchacho, anda y diviértete, en la vida hay que divertirse, te lo dice un hombre ha vivido muchas cosas,

-Pues no se diga más, oí de una celebración grande, si ganaban, en uno de lo locales cerca de la universidad, así que, a divertirse-frotándose las manos luego mira a Misaki- si gusta vamos por su amada doncella, para que no se sienta mal.

Mayu acompaña a Ichiro a llamar por teléfono, mientras Sayaka ve salir de los camarines a Kozo y lo abraza felicitándolo, Los compañeros del jugador, encabezados por su eterno amigo, comienzan a molestar e insisten en que la presente al resto de los jugadores. Kira ve a su padre y hermano que fueron a animarlo, los saluda estrechando la mano y dándole un abrazo a su padre, les presenta a los jugadores de fútbol y también a los nuevos amigos que había hecho durante su estadía en la ciudad capital de Japón.

En la "Cafeto" todo es alegría, cervezas iban y venían para celebrar el triunfo del equipo, incluso el entrenador fue invitado por el dueño, luego de dar las correspondiente felicitaciones, comienza a tocar la música y el primer tema a escucharse es "We are the Champions"(4) de un grupo inglés. Luego la fiesta prosiguió con el popular Karaoke (5), que para Mayu y Sayaka les es totalmente nuevo.

Ya terminan varias clases en la universidad de Tokio, en la cafetería, Shinichi se le ve preparando la clase de ayudantía con un café frío al lado de varios libros de política occidental, pero está solo, Kozo está en los entrenamientos del equipo a la espera de ya presentarse a la convocatoria de la selección que pronto jugaría un amistoso con algún país no determinado. Esta vez el entrenamiento se siente raro, algunos periodistas deportivos se hacen presente para entrevistar a algunos jugadores y al técnico, pero cuando uno de ellos se acerca a Kira con su fotógrafo, simplemente este toma su balón y camina hacia la dirección contraria de donde venían los sujetos. Sayaka llega a la cafetería buscando a sus amigos, se da cuenta que Shinichi está solo y le cubre los ojos para sorprenderlo, pero la sorpresa se la lleva ella cuando él le toma la mano.

Fin del capítulo XVII

Notas de la autora

Eso me llega mucho a mi… sobre todo ahora en Conta Internacional. Que soy la que llega siempre más tarde, pero alguien que me diga algo porque de inmediato combos iban, combos venían XD. Es que no sé, empieza el concierto de quienes comienzan a desinflarse (así como los neumáticos de los autos)

Buena poh, Misa "Carcuro/Bonvallet/Guarelo" Hayase (por si acaso, son comentaristas de fútbol en Chilindo)

"invitado de piedra": se le dice al invitado que como obligación va, pero se piensa que es sólo por ir, por cumplir o porque es anfitrión o algo así.

Supongo que no debo detallar a quien pertenece esa estupenda canción ¿verdad?. Bueno nada más ni nada menos que es de Queen de su disco "News of the World" de 1977 donde sus principales temas fueron « We Are the Champions » y « We Will Rock You »

Karaoke, entretenimiento musical de algunos establecimientos públicos por el cual los clientes cantan canciones cuya música está pregrabada sin voz. El término deriva de dos palabras japonesas, karappo (vacío) y okesutura (orquesta). La moda se originó en la década de 1970 en un café de Kōbe, en Japón, cuando el músico contratado no pudo actuar y el propietario preparó algunas cintas instrumentales para que los clientes cantaran con ellas. El karaoke fue un éxito inmediato en Japón porque representaba una forma extrovertida de relajación tras las duras jornadas laborales. Durante las dos décadas siguientes se extendió por todo el mundo.

Saludo grande a quienes siguen esta historia, disculpen la demora.

Gracias

Santiago, Abril 2006

5

by Hotaru Kinomoto 


	18. Road to Dream parte tres

Una Pintura, un secreto

**Capítulo XVIII "Road to Dream, parte tres"**

-Así que dejas el Meiwa- dice Sora a Misaki mientras caminan hacia el campo de entrenamiento

-Es cierto, por el trabajo de mi padre debo cambiar constantemente de escuela- le argumenta el muchacho a la chica que solamente mira hacia delante

-Bueno, así es la vida- es la respuesta que ella da- de todos modo, fue muy contributiva tu participación en este equipo- diciendo esto se adelanta algunos pasos para llegar a su destino, mientras el chico la observa algo extrañado por lo que dijo.

Sayaka retira su mano algo nerviosa del rostro de Shinichi, éste no sabe que hacer por la reacción de la joven y simplemente le ofrece sentarse y comienzan a hablar de la clase que él debe impartir y que ella asistirá. En eso ella pregunta por Kira, recibiendo como respuesta que está entrenando, entusiasmado por su próxima concentración para un partido que Japón tendría, amistoso, para lo que sería la fase final de la posible participación en el torneo mundial que se celebraría en un año más aproximadamente.

En la casa de los Kiddo, el padre de Sayaka observa el trabajo de retrato que ha hecho Misaki de su hija. El anciano hombre queda mirando muy encantado la pintura, la pose en que se encuentra Sayaka, le hace recordar mucho a su fallecida esposa, su alegría y su espontaneidad es lo que heredó Sayaka de su madre y que ahora el hombre vive en función de su único tesoro

-¿Qué le parece?- pregunta el pintor al hombre que todavía no baja la mirada del cuadro- ¿Señor Kiddo?

-Gracias, me has hecho un hombre muy contento, te felicito porque lograste lo que pocos pudieron haber hecho, gracias nuevamente- le estrecha la mano, continúa felicitándolo

Tras ellos, se encuentra Mayu que observa el retrato en el marco de la puerta con un toque de tristeza y preocupación. Se retira a su habitación, abre un álbum de fotos y ve a Sayaka, en una foto con Shinichi y Kozo, ella al medio rodeando con sus brazos el hombro de cada uno, Kira con su balón y Shinichi haciendo la señal de la victoria, después de un partido difícil en el torneo ya pasado. "¿qué me pasa? ¿por qué tengo esta angustia en el pecho?" comienza a pensar mientras mira la foto. Una de las mucamas de la casa Kiddo, le advierte a Mayu que tiene una llamada de Inglaterra. Al contestar, se da cuenta que es una persona que no esperaba.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta despectivamente- no, no me interesa regresar, estoy bien aquí, he hecho amigos- responde fríamente, como dando a entender que la persona del otro lado de la línea no le es agradable- ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunta asombrada- no tienes porque venir, estamos bien sin ti, ¿acaso quieres provocar algo?- luego ya más alterada cuelga sin antes decir- no te atrevas a venir a Japón, mamá, tu arribo traería amargura a quienes tú desprecias- diciendo esto, cuelga sudando de manera fría

En el campo de entrenamiento de fútbol de la universidad, se encuentran practicando los jugadores con un partido entre ellos, Sakuma centra para Kozo y éste hace una media tijera, insertando el balón en la red de los reservas, el entrenador asistente da por finalizado el partido. Los jugadores van a la banca y se refrescan ya más relajados luego de haber ganado el torneo.

-¿Se imaginan ustedes, sí uno de nosotros llega a jugar de verdad, de manera profesional?- pregunta Mudo, mirando a los demás

-Pues eso pienso- responde Kozo, luego varios más comienzan a responder lo mismo

-Esto si que es novedoso, pensé que yo era el único- comenta Mudo que luego es molestado por todos sus compañeros.

Ya a la salida del entrenamiento y todos yéndose a sus respectivas casas, Kozo camina junto a Sakuma, comentando lo que sería participar en la selección. Ambos jugadores se encuentran entusiasmados, pues dentro de pocos días tendrán que presentarse a la concentración como miembros de la selección. Caminando por los patios de la universidad, Kozo mira hacia la cafetería y ve como Shinichi y Sayaka conversan bastante en confianza, lo que provoca un extraño sentimiento en Kira cuando los ve al pasar.

-Oye, ¿no es la bomboncito?- Sakuma le pregunta a Kozo que mira la cafetería- ¿No que es tu novia?

-Salimos unos meses, pero nada más- responde Kira tomando su bolso y colocándolo en su hombro- pero no resultó como tal, por si quieres saber

-Entonces preséntamela, varios de nosotros ya quisiéremos una porrista como ella- le propone Sakuma, pero la mirada inquisidora de Kira lo deja callado- mejor no digo más.

Los exámenes finales ya están por terminar su ciclo, varios ya están dando los últimos para licenciarse de cada carrera y luego ir tras el título profesional. Luego de una sesión de estudio intensivo en la habitación de la pensión donde está Kozo, Shinishi saca un cigarrillo para calmar sus nervios

-Mañana es el último y ya la licenciatura será un trámite "burrocrático"- Shinishi se recuesta en el piso para fumar

-¿Estuvo muy amena la conversación ayer con Sayaka-san?- pregunta Kira que termina de escribir en su cuadernillo

-"¿san?"- Shinishi se levanta y observa a Kozo con una actitud de pregunta- ¿por qué ahora la llamas "san"?

-Responde primero, luego preguntas tú- le dice no con muy buen tono

-Bueno, si- le responde volviéndose a recostar en el suelo- Bastante ¿por?

-Sólo por consultar- se levanta para ir a buscar la tetera y servirse un té- Espero que no le causes problemas

-Kozo Kira, no te preocupes, la chica me atrae, cierto ¿y a quién no? No es común encontrar jóvenes con sus rasgos, pero sé que estuvo saliendo contigo, no puedo ser tan descriteriado.

-No es eso, sabes que ya no pasa nada, solamente somos amigos, pero te recuerdo que dejé de salir con ella

-Lo sé, lo sé- Shinishi menea una mano, mientras que con la otra sigue sosteniendo el cigarro, luego se levanta de golpe- oye no tienes unas buenas y heladas cervezas, si ya dejamos de estudiar

Kozo lo mira de reojo, como si dijera "me quiere inducir al alcohol" para luego responder

-Creo que tengo dos latas… que justo ¿no?- saca de un pequeño refrigerador dos cervezas heladas para compartir con Shinishi

En el Meiwa, provincia de Saitama

-¿cómo que no vas a estar en las preliminares?- Sora, furiosa comienza a discutir con él

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- le responde dándole la espalda

-¿Cómo dices que no es asunto mío?- ella lo increpa y se coloca delante de él obstruyéndole el paso- ¿qué te pasa, así te haces llamar capitán del Meiwa?- su mirada fría choca con la mirada iracunda de Hyuga- ¿acaso te da miedo fracasar en las preliminares? Si sabes que Wakashimazu no va a poder participar por su lesión y para más encima llevarte a Sawada para dizque investigar equipos o figuras rivales, es bastante infantil

-Sora ya basta- Kira aparece por atrás de ellos, ambos muchachos quedan observándolo, cada uno con la actitud que los identifica- El tiene mi autorización

-Pero…

-Ya me escuchaste, ahora vuelve al trabajo

-Si señor- sumisa, Sora regresa a su quehaceres

-Señor, primero quiero ir a la ciudad de Nankatsu a ver a ese portero Genzo Wakabayashi- le dice tomando su gorra

-Esta bien, ve, he oído que ese muchacho es entrenado por un ex portero de la selección, un hombre con mucha experiencia y que realmente será un desafío para ti

-Veremos que tanto- responde Hyuga acomodándose la gorra- me voy a trabajar entrenador Kira- hace una reverencia y Kozo lo asiente con la cabeza. Sora los observa de reojo, mientras sigue con algunas anotaciones en su tablilla del rendimiento de los otros miembros del equipo.

Después de un arduo entrenamiento en la primaria del Meiwa, Kira observa a sus pupilos con mientras bebe una botella de licor. Sora, que de un tiempo a esta parte se toma muy en serio su papel de asistente de entrenador gritando cada falencia del equipo.

-¿Qué clase de disparo es ese?- Sora increpa a uno de los jugadores y al portero- Tú ¿piensas que podrás detener los disparos en el torneo, si no eres capaz de detener un simple disparo de Sawaki?- Sora va y enfrenta al portero del equipo- te encargarás de reemplazar a Wakashimazu, así que tendrás que hacerlo bien, desde ahora. – Se aparta del grupo y va hacia afueras del campo de juego- Inténtelo de nuevo, no esperen que estén diciéndoles las cosas todo el día, ¡¡YA!- ese último grito fue potente haciendo que el grupo haga lo que ella dice

-No los espantes de ese modo- Kira la calma un poco bajando su revoluciones

-Van a tener que aprender, ahora que tu protegido dice que ellos deberán ganarse el derecho de participar en el campeonato nacional, mientras él "espía" a los posibles candidatos al título de este año

-Auguro que este campeonato se pondrá interesante- Kira bebe de su botella y se limpia con el brazo. A Sora eso no le parece incomodarle en lo más mínimo, la actitud de Kira, como si para ella fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Fin del capítulo XVIII

Agradecimientos:

A todos los que leen esta historia

Santiago, Junio el 2006

4

by Hotaru Kinomoto 


	19. Camino trazado

Una Pintura, un secreto

**Capítulo XIX "Camino ya trazado"**

-El campeonato de este año se prevé bastante interesante, por lo que pudiste investigar, Sora, los equipos vienen con bastante fuerza

-El equipo del Shutetsu ha sido reemplazado por una selección de los mejores jugadores infantiles del Nankatsu, entre ellos el portero Genzo Wakabayashi el capitán del equipo campeón del año pasado, y por lo que leí, tienen un buen número diez y el número once es un conocido- secunda la muchacha mientras termina de guardar los materiales de primeros auxilios- como dices, este torneo se prevé interesante

-Sobre todo porque importantes y tradicionales equipos de las escuelas secundarias y preparatorias de Tokio y otras ciudades buscan refuerzos para sus equipos

-¿Si, pues que interesante- la muchacha se lleva su bolso- debo ir a la biblioteca, te veo en la casa

-Sora-san- uno de los muchachos del equipo se cruza en el camino- ¿no te quedarás para ver nuestro entrenamiento?

-No- responde la muchacha abriéndose paso entre los otros jugadores- tengo mucho que estudiar, si quiero entrar becada a la secundaria del Meiwa aparte...- ella se da vuelta y con una expresión no muy común en ella- tengo confianza que lo harán bien, mañana nos vemos cuando deban disputar su partido, hasta mañana.

Sora camina hacia la salida, Kira la observa, como ha crecido desde la vez que la recibió de manos de su padre, meses después de la muerte de su madre

Tokio, nueve años antes

_-Yo no la quiero- un hombre sentado en un sillón, dando la espalda y observando un gran ventanal, trata de convencer a un hombre de mediana estatura, desarreglado para el lujo de la habitación en donde está- No la quiero cerca de mí_

_-¿Por qué?- pregunta el hombre que decide sentarse en una de las sillas del otro lado del escritorio- ¿qué te ha hecho esa niña?_

_-No quiero tenerla cerca, no es un niño, no llevará la tradición de mi familia y es será una carga si me la quedo y decido volver a casar- se ve el humo de la pipa que fuma_

_-Acaso no tiene derecho de estar con su padre_

_-Ella no, su madre murió y no me sirve que esté cerca de mi_

_-Institutrices, puedes educarlas en otros colegios, algún familiar ¿por qué debo encargarme yo? Si la llamas, de seguro vuelve desde Inglaterra, o su abuelo puede encargarse de ella- argumenta la visita_

_El hombre se levanta de su asiento y aún dándole la espalda respira profundamente y decide mirar a la cara a la visita_

_-Será que tengo un gran amigo que ha sido un hermano para mi, en mi actual estado y con la intervención de mi familia, lo único que conseguiré será hacerle mal a su corta edad y en la persona que puedo confiar ciegamente en que ella no tendrá problemas es en ti, no le faltará nada de mi parte, sólo cariño y tú, creo que tú mereces ser su padre, mucho más que yo. Piensa que ella es la hija que pudiste haber tenido si yo no hubiese entrado en escena._

_-Si sabes que no fue así... yo no creo ser capaz no tengo un lugar apropiado donde llevarla, no tengo un buen trabajo y desde que tuve ese partido y decidí retirarme yo..._

_-Caíste en el alcohol, eso ya lo sé y no me interesa, si no te tuviera la confianza que te tengo, no te la entregaría, pero sé que es la mejor decisión, yo no me la puedo quedar.- a la habitación entra una mucama con una niña asustadiza de aproximadamente dos años y medio, con un peluche todo destrozado y con los ojos asustadizos_

_-Ella es, puedes irte, sobre lo económico, no te preocupes- aparecen dos hombres de terno y hacen que la visita y la niña sean llevados a un auto para retirarse _

Tokio, a principios de la década de los ochenta

-Ese es el cuadro, ¿qué te parece?- el señor Kiddo muestra el retrato a su hija que la mira muy asombrada, sin decir nada- ¿Sayaka, qué te pasa?

-Nada, es extraño, me estoy viendo en un cuadro, nunca pensé que pasara algo así- Sayaka se acerca al cuadro y acaricia el marco de dicha obra- no puedo creer que esté aquí mirando una pintura- luego se da vuelta su cabello se mueve como si brillantinas danzaran con él- papá ¿mandaste a pedir el cuadro en que aparecemos los tres: tú, mi mamá y yo?

-Aún no, lo traerá Margareth, la madre de Mayu- le dice caminando hacia el sillón del estudio

-Esa señora ¿tiene el descaro de venir?- Sayaka asombrada le pregunta a su padre- No puedo creer que exista gente tan descarada en este mundo.

-Sayaka, no trates así a tu tía Margareth, ella es hermana de tu mamá, por lo tanto es tu tía y merece respeto

-Un ser con tantos malos sentimientos no merece ni el más mínimo de respeto – Sayaka comienza a caminar por el estudio – una persona que tiene una envidia que la corroe de ese modo hasta el punto de desearle mal a su propia hermana, no merece respeto

-Hija te recuerdo que está viviendo con nosotros Mayu, su hija, tu prima y una gran amiga tuya- el señor, que sentado en su sillón golpea su bastón en el piso- cuando llegue quiero que te comportes como la joven educada que tienes que ser

-No hay nada mejor para esa clase de personas que el trato de la indiferencia- resume Sayaka mirando hacia la ventana y cruzándose de brazos- tú puedes ser su anfitrión, por mi parte me concentraré en seguir adelante con todos mis exámenes, terminaré bien y apoyaré a mi amigo en todo lo que sea necesario

-Hablando de tu amigo- el señor Kiddo deja de lado su bastón- ¿cómo le ha ido? Ahora que es campeón de la liga universitaria de fútbol

-Ahora, deberá terminar con sus exámenes, el último lo tiene mañana, luego viene la licenciatura- explica su hija entusiasmada, como si el tema le haya hecho olvidar el problema de la madre de Mayu

-Me refiero al deporte que practica, ahora que es campeón ¿no ha tenido ofertas de equipos profesionales de la liga japonesa?

-Realmente no lo sé.- meditando piensa que a lo mejor le falta más que responderle a su padre- Pero si te conté que está en la selección de Japón, no es seguro que él esté de titular, pero conozco a Kozo-kun, y de seguro hará lo posible por estar en todos los partidos como un jugador titular, sólo espero que el esfuerzo valga la pena

-Eso se verá más adelante- le responde su padre cargando su cuerpo en el respaldo del sillón.

El día siguiente es jornada de exámenes en la universidad de Tokio, a Sayaka no le toca rendir ese día, por lo que sigue en la biblioteca estudiando con mucho esfuerzo para sacar adelante la tanda de exámenes de final de semestre.

En una de las salas Kira y Hiraguisawa estaban concentrados en la última prueba que darían en la universidad. Kozo, algo cansado pero nunca desanimado, está a punto de terminar de resolver su examen, una vez obtenido el resultado puede decir que ya está listo para licenciarse y en una de esas formar parte de algún equipo profesional y dedicarse a este deporte más tiempo del que había presupuestado antes de formar parte del equipo de la universidad.

Ya terminado el examen, Kira toma su bolso y se dirige a las prácticas del equipo, seguramente al día siguiente tendría que acompañar al señor Katsumoto, el profesor de filosofía Oriental del cual es ayudante, para tomar el examen final de esa materia, y Sayaka estaría ahí para dar la prueba de dicho ramo.

Mayu está dando vueltas por la universidad de Tokio, en las oficinas de admisión llena unas formas, que le cuesta leer por su bajo nivel de japonés, por lo que pide cursos con otros alumnos del extranjero y que dichas clases sean impartidas en inglés. Una vez que termina recibe otras formas que debe llenar y otros documentos que debe llevar para continuar con sus estudios en la casa de estudios estatal. Caminando sin rumbo fijo por los jardines de la universidad choca, sin darse cuenta, contra Shinichi

-¿Qué hace una preciosidad de ojos verdes en una universidad como esta?- le pregunta el joven universitario

-Que galante, pues llenando algunas formas para retomar mi carrera, creo que aquí estará bien volver a comenzar mi vida y dejar de ser un parásito en la casa de los Kiddo

-Pero ¿acaso no eres su familiar?- pregunta sorprendido, pero la joven extranjera mira hacia el otro lado- o hay algo que yo no sé

-Cosas de familia, nada más...- dice ella sin dejar de mirar hacia otra dirección- aunque me consideres una cobarde deberé decirte que si llegué de un lugar tan lejos como Inglaterra, fue porque a lo mejor estoy huyendo de los problemas

-No entiendo- dice rascándose la cabeza

-Es mejor así, ahora – luego lo mira con esos ojos claros pero misteriosos- así, más adelante será imperioso que tengas claras muchas cosas, por lo menos lo que nos afecta a Sayaka y a mi- termina haciendo a un lado a Shinichi y caminando sola- ¿acaso este galante anfitrión no me invitará un capuchino?

-Este...- tartamudea un poco- acompáñame, debo entregar este libro a la biblioteca y después te llevo a tomarte el mejor capuchino que sirven en esta universidad.

-De acuerdo- ella le sonríe olvidando el comentario que hizo y caminando al lado del joven hacia la biblioteca.

Sakuma avanza rápidamente por el centro del campo con el balón, le sigue su marcador que trata de igual su ritmo. Por uno de los costados aparece Kira que recibe el pase de su compañero y tratando de eludir al jugador que lo está marcando, dispara y anota otro tanto para el equipo de los titulares. Un periodista observa detenidamente a los dos jugadores del equipo campeón del torneo universitario y sobre todo al delantero.

-Entrenador- el profesional se acerca al entrenador del equipo campeón- me permite unas palabras, por favor

-Dígame, ¿qué desea?- el entrenador deja de lado unos momentos su puesto para hablar con el reportero

-Dígame ¿qué futuro le ve a estos dos jugadores que han sido seleccionados para representar a Japón en la última chance que tienen para poder ir a España 82

-Le diré que no creo que puedan ser un aporte a estas alturas del torneo- el entrenador con pesimismo le responde al periodista

-¿Cómo?- pregunta sorprendido el profesional, mientras que en el campo se ven las figuras de los jugadores que componen el cuadro del actual campeón.

Kira avanza con el balón, con tal fiereza que deja a dos defensas que se barrieron para quitarle el esférico botados, a medida que sigue avanzando hacia la portería. Hace una pared con Sakuma, que le devuelve el balón, para luego anotar otro tanto por medio de un remate de cuarenta y cinco grados desde la derecha

-Yo veo a su delantero y al extremo bastante fuertes, a lo mejor al mismo nivel que los otros jugadores del equipo representativo japonés

-Puede ser, pero tomaron muy tarde a otros jugadores, eso demuestra el carácter poco profesional de nuestro fútbol nacional, ellos son buenos jugadores, además deben disputar la titularidad en un minuto de desesperación como ahora, no garantiza que Japón clasifique para el mundial que deberá realizarse en España

En la cafetería, Mayu y Shinichi disfrutan del capuchino que éste último invitó a su amiga, conversando, la joven se ríe a cabalidad con cada comentario del universitario japonés

-Tienes una bonita sonrisa ¿te lo han dicho?- Shinichi interrumpe la fluida conversación con su comentario

-Pues, si, más de una vez que ¿te decepcionas?- ella pregunta coquetamente a su acompañante

-Para nada- niega con las manos algo nervioso y luego se ríe con la misma actitud tomándose la nuca

-Lamento bajar tu galantería, pero no es necesario que finjas conmigo, soy bastante observadora, el que me haga la tonta es otra cosa- argumenta la chica bebiendo un sorbo de su capuchino

-¿cómo?- con un gran signo de interrogación Shinichi pregunta algo desconcertado

-Nada, es un simple comentario al viento

-A todo esto, recuerdo que no me has contado la historia de que porqué te llamas Mayu, no es un nombre occidental y menos inglés, si no me falla la memoria, una compañera de preparatoria se llamaba Mayu, es decir, es un nombre japonés

-La historia no es larga, pero si algo complicada, otro día, con la autorización de mi prima te lo comentaré con gusto, porque de seguro estarás relacionado con la familia- ese comentario deja marcando ocupado a Shinichi- el camino está trazado...- luego se levanta mirando su reloj- es cierto, debo ir a buscar unos certificados al consulado, nos veremos más tarde, Shinichi, me saludas a Kozo de mi parte- Mayu toma su cartera y se va corriendo fuera de la cafetería

Fin del capítulo XIX

Notas de la autora

Ninguna

Agradecimientos: a todos aquellos lectores que siguen esta historia de un personaje tan controvertido como Kira, gracias de corazón

Santiago, Junio del 2006.

6

by Hotaru Kinomoto 


	20. Delante de ti

Una Pintura, un secreto

**Capítulo XX "Delante de ti"**

Un muchacho está recostado en una de las bancas, con su gorra cubre su cara mientras el equipo que está entrenando en el campo sigue trotando, ya que después van a tener un partido de entrenamiento entre los titulares y los reservas de ese equipo

En Saitama, se preparan para un partido de importancia. Sora está furiosa porque Hyuga no está,

-¿Cómo es posible que no esté?- pregunta ella mientras observa al grupo

-Sora-san- Sawaki trata de calmarla

-No intentes defenderlo, Sawaki, con Wakashimazu lesionado, él debería estar aquí para apoyar más a su equipo, sin embargo, está fuera, es un verdadero irresponsable.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Kira llega con una botella de licor en la mano al entrenamiento- ¿Por qué no han comenzado con el entrenamiento?

-Será porque tu protegido está fuera y no cumpliendo las labores básicas de un capitán- responde la asistente con sorna- ¡Rápido!- ahora da la orden- ¡Comiencen a entrenar!- ella da el pitazo para que comiencen con el entrenamiento, mientras Kira se sienta en la banca y bebe de su botella- Si siguen así, no pasarán de la regionales- ella se coloca a su lado gritando las instrucciones de cómo deben correr sus compañeros- Sin embargo tú lo consientes en todo y de seguro debes saber donde está metido ahora

-De seguro fue a ver a ese portero, un joven prospecto del fútbol japonés, de seguro fue a ver al discípulo de Mikami-kun

-¿Mikami-Kun?- pregunta Sora mirándolo algo sorprendida- ¿lo conoces?

-Un buen portero, tiene suficiente experiencia como para hacer un buen trabajo con ese muchacho, se nota que viejos anhelos vuelven a después de tantos años- otro trago- de seguro ese muchacho debe ser un gran portero, un digno rival para Hyuga

Un campo deportivo recientemente inaugurado recibe a los nuevo miembros de la selección de Japón. Los muchacho entran y un encargado les indica que deben pasar a su habitación para dejar sus cosas y luego ver al médico de la selección para que les haga un chequeo. Sakuma pasa a buscar a Kozo

-Kira ¿estás listo?- golpea la puerta pero no recibe respuesta- Kira voy a pasar- Cuando entra ve a Kozo mirando la ventana el uno de las canchas como entrenan- Te noto entusiasmado

-Y como no estarlo, mira el equipo como pasa el balón entre ellos- observa un pequeño partido que se lleva a cabo en una de las canchas- ya quiero estar en ese campo y demostrar mi habilidades

-Va a ser difícil, pero por lo menos ya estamos dentro

-Creo que Kanzaki, el medio de Nihon, también fue nominado- comenta Kira mientras salen al pasillo

-Así es, Kira-sempai- Kanzaki les habla a los muchachos quienes estaban de espalda- yo también fui seleccionado por mi desempeño en la liga universitaria para reforzar la selección, pero dicen que es difícil entrar al campeonato de España 82, pero me da gusto poder estar en el mismo equipo que ustedes

-Peor es estar aquí sin hacer nada- argumenta Sakuma

-Pues haya la más mínima posibilidad de salir adelante con el equipo, debemos aprovecharla- dice Kozo- bien, vámonos, tengo muchas ganas de jugar en ese campo

-Kira- Sakuma lo detiene- primero debemos ir donde el médico para la revisión y luego ir a presentarnos con el entrenador y después ir a

-Tienes razón- se toma la cabeza- nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento, Kanzaki-sempai

-Los espero, entonces.

Kira y Sakuma van juntos donde el doctor del equipo, para hacerse un chequeo. Mientras se hacen los chequeos de rigor, Kozo piensa en lo que le dijo Kanzaki, de la poca chance de poder pasar al campeonato mundial, debido al poco puntaje que tiene Japón en su grupo asiático.

En la universidad de Tokio, Sayaka sigue estudiando afanada para pasar su último examen, extraña a Kira, pues le ayuda cada vez que tiene problemas de ese modo.

-Kozo-kun debe estar en la concentración, sólo espero que no tenga ninguna clase de problemas- ella se da un pequeño descanso pensando en su amigo- Vaya, lo echo de menos, quisiera que ahora me estuviera ayudando con esto, no entiendo nada- ella da un suspiro

-Hablas sola

-¿Eh?- ella se asusta y se da vuelta para saber quien está tras ella- Eres tú, Shinichi-san- ella da un suspiro de alivio- bueno, a veces hablo sola, pero ahora me estoy acordando de Kozo-kun, que debe estar en su concentración para el partido amistoso, antes de un encuentro oficial en el equipo de la selección

-Es cierto, pero no debes preocuparte de él, mientras estés allí prestando tu apoyo, de seguro va a pasar todo obstáculo que se le presente

-¿Es verdad que puede que no sea titular?- pregunta Sayaka

-Hay muchas posibilidades que no sea titular, es cierto, pero para ser su primera experiencia en la selección está bastante entusiasmado, por eso, cuando esté jugando espero que vayas a verlo, será un gran incentivo tu sola presencia- Sayaka se sonroja en parte por lo que dice Shinichi y decide refugiarse un poco en sus libros para que él no lo note- A todo esto, quería preguntarte ¿qué estudiaba Mayu en Inglaterra? Ahora recomenzará sus estudios en Tokio

-Estudiaba enfermería, pero sus padres nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con que ella siguiese una carrera como esa, pues siempre pensaron que por ser hija de aristócratas ingleses, su deber era con eventos sociales frívolos que preocupase de enfermos que no le competían

-¿Es cierto?- pregunta el joven algo sorprendido

-Así es

-A lo mejor por eso que me decía algo de la cobardía y todo eso... pero siempre me dice algo y luego evade las conversaciones

-Ella es así, pero son cosas demasiado personales como para hacerlas saber de golpe, lo bueno es que Mayu ahora está dispuesta a seguir con sus estudios, para dejar de pensar en cosas indeseables.- Sayaka sigue leyendo el libro- no te dijo nada más

-Sólo palabras sueltas, algo de relaciones familiares y todo eso

-Cada vez que Mayu dice algo, tiende a cumplirse, no menosprecies sus palabras- Luego mira con tristeza un pequeño anillo que ella porta- por desgracia, la experiencia me dice que sus palabras tienen mucho de cierto, aunque suenen inverosímiles.

Hyuga desafía al portero del equipo de la ciudad de Nankatsu, un tal Genzo Wakabayashi. Lo increpa y le pregunta si él es el afamado portero que todo lo llaman "prodigio" y que había ganado la versión anterior del campeonato ínter escolar. Hyuga toma la iniciativa y va a arrebatar el balón a uno de los jugadores del equipo de la ciudad, avanzando hacia la portería. Takasugi, quien es el defensa más fornido del equipo, se coloca al medio para tratar de impedir el avance de Hyuga por instrucción de Wakabayashi, pero no consigue nada, Kojiro, logra pasarlo sin mucho esfuerzo, dispara con fuerza y Genzo no es capaz de moverse, sintiendo como el balón pasa por el costado. Nadie se percata que el portero al tratar de ir por el balón, siente un dolor en su pierna. Hyuga se mofa, diciendo que ellos no son rival para el equipo de Saitama y que ellos se llevarán la victoria este año y que el afamado portero no fue capaz de detener un simple tiro. Cuando Kojiro increpa al equipo completo. Se da cuenta que entre sus filas está un viejo compañero, Misaki, nuevamente sus caminos se cruzan.

-Misaki-kun que bueno verte en este equipillo

-Hyuga-sempai, ahora milito en el Nankatsu como puedes ver

-Pues sería bueno que les enseñes como jugamos en el Meiwa, para que se hagan una idea de nuestro fútbol ofensivo.

Luego de terminar con el chequeo médico y de haberse presentado como corresponde con el entrenador y la directiva, Kira y Sakuma se dirigen hacia el campo de entrenamiento, donde se encuentran los otros miembros de equipo entrenando. El asistente del entrenador los presenta bajo la atenta mirada de todos los jugadores que militan en la naciente liga de fútbol japonesa y algunos miembros de la liga universitaria que poco antes habían ya habían sido presentados, ellos eran los últimos quienes estuvieron convocados. El primero en saludarlos es el capitán del equipo, el defensa Minato Gamo, quien le estrecha a ambos la mano y los invita a participar en los entrenamientos.

Ambos se colocan las pecheras, para participar en el equipo de recién llegados, donde están varios de los principales referentes de la liga universitaria, para enfrentarse con aquellos quienes han sido seleccionados en casi todo el proceso de las clasificatorias hacia el mundial del 82.

En la casa de Sayaka, Mayu observa ahora de cerca el retrato que Misaki hizo para la familia

-Y después, ¿Adonde parará este retrato?- murmura ella mientras lo observa detenidamente- puede ser que no pase, pero... tengo tanto miedo, sólo espero que sea sólo imágenes al viento, como dice Sayaka

-Mayu- Sayaka llega interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- que bueno que te veo- luego mira el retrato de ella en la pared- es escabroso, mirarte en un retrato, lo veo tan tétrico, pienso que yo también sufriré la misma suerte

-Oye- la increpa su prima- deja esas ideas locas para mi, quieres. ¿necesitas algo?

-Si- responde ella mirándola de frente- supe que vendrá tu mamá, mi padre me dijo que trae el cuadro desde Londres

-¿Ese en que aparecen ustedes tres?- pregunta algo nerviosa

-Si, precisamente el cuadro que decidimos dejarlo en Europa, ahora tu madre lo trae para esta casa.- Sayaka camina al escritorio de su padre- no me moleta que llegue le cuadro, pero sabes que tu mamá y yo no podemos estar en un mismo sitio

-Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero verla y sabes porque

-Sin embargo, mi padre se ve bastante entusiasmado con la visita y eso no me gusta

-No es por la presencia de mi madre, es por la llegada de cuadro de Londres, es obvio, es el único en su tipo en el cual sale la familia completa, y quiere tenerlo cerca

-Mayu...- Sayaka mira a su prima- ¿qué crees que hay delante de mi?

-¿Delante de ti?- pregunta la chica algo extrañada

-Si, sabes a lo que me refiero, mi futuro, ¿crees que yo pueda lograr mis objetivos?

-Sayaka, estás mostrando inseguridad y eso no es común en ti. Si te sientes intranquila por la presencia de mi madre en Tokio, entonces, puedo persuadirla para que nos vayamos, si es necesario, pero ¿por qué viene esa pregunta si lograrás tus objetivos?

-Sabes que mi padre está avanzado en edad y que su sueño es verme casada con un "hombre de bien" sea este inglés o japonés, no ves que para eso me llevó a esa casa de Shizuoka, para que yo conociera al menor de la familia Wakabayashi y así crear la situación propicia para que pudieran comprometerme con ese tal Tetsuya, en matrimonio

-Planes que tú magistralmente echaste a tierra en tu fiesta de cumpleaños, presentando a Kira como tu novio...- termina diciendo ella tocándose la barbilla- ¿qué hay con eso?

-No quiero desagradarlo, pero detesto que me presione con algo que ya no debería hacerse así, si estoy estudiando una carrera no es por mero capricho, ni tampoco para hacerme sentir superior al resto, pero tengo tanto miedo por mi papá, que se vaya y yo no pueda hacerlo sentir bien

-Por favor no te angusties por algo así- Mayu va hacia ella y le toma los hombros- ante cualquier eventualidad, yo estoy contigo así que tranquila, pero no te muestres así por favor

Luego de pasar a un defensa, Sakuma da un pase para Kanzaki que se mueve por medio del campo, los dos delanteros avanzan hacia la portería defendida por Mikami, cuando ve que Gamo va hacia él, da un pase que parece para nadie, pero Kira se adelanta por la derecha y logra interceptar el balón, lanza un disparo de cuarenta y cinco grados desde la derecha pero no anota, pues Mikami apenas lo rozó con la punta de los dedos, pero fue lo suficiente como para evitar el gol, haciendo que se desvíe un poco y el balón golpease el travesaño. El asistente da por terminado el partido de entrenamiento y pide que se duchen para luego tener una pequeña reunión entre los jugadores para ver las tácticas a seguir para el partido que se disputaría en una semana aproximadamente con la selección de fútbol de Indonesia (1). Mientras caminan hacia camarines, Kira es llamado por uno de los delanteros del otro equipo

-Te felicito, ese disparo es bastante potente, ya me habían comentado de él- eleva su mano para estrecharla- Munemasa Katagiri es mi nombre y soy el delantero del S-Pulse, equipo recientemente está a la cabeza de la tabla general del campeonato de Japón

-Mucho gusto- Kira le estrecha la mano- Kozo Kira, y soy el delantero de la Universidad de Tokio, es un placer, sé mucho sobre ti

-Yo también, el delantero que no se dejó avasallar en el campeonato universitario y que entrando ya avanzado el partido contra Nihón, logró obtener la victoria, dejando a la cenicienta del campeonato con anhelado cetro, mis compañeros y yo hemos hablado de ti, me da gusto ver que formas parte del equipo espero que seas mi compañero en el próximo partido, creo que serás un buen aporte para el equipo.

Fin del capitulo XX

Nota de la autora

no se me ocurrió otro equipo :P

Agradecimientos

A la gente que aún lee esta historia

by Hotaru Kinomoto


	21. Solo es un retrato

Una Pintura, un secreto

Capítulo XXI "Es sólo un retrato" 

Sora termina de estudiar un poco, está sola en su casa. Estiras su brazos y se recuesta en el suelo, mirando al techo

-¿Cómo será tener hermanos?- se pregunta mirando al techo- debe ser bonito compartir el cariño con otros... me imagino que si...-murmura para luego mirarse la mano- cuanto tiempo he querido conocer a mi mamá, saber como es ella... pero Kira no quiere hablar, es un idiota

-Sayaka, espera...- su padre detiene a la joven- ¿acaso no vas a saludar a tu tía Margareth?- pero Sayaka no dice nada, sólo da la espalda a su padre y a la visita- ¡¡¡SAYAKA!!!- pero ella ni se inmuta con el grito que le da su progenitor y simplemente camina hacia el jardín, para luego salir corriendo por la puerta del jardín hacia la calle- No entiendo a esa muchacha, cada día parece una niña de cinco años, más que una mujer- Mayu siente pena por el comentario que hace el señor Kiddo y mira hacia la puerta que cruzó su prima para salir de la casa.

Sayaka camina sin rumbo por la calle, sus ojos denotan una combinación de rabia y pena, al ver como su padre, recibe a una persona poco agradable para su hija... a Sayaka le vienen los recuerdos de su madre y su vida en Londres, como solía ser feliz antes del accidente, y la cuota de rabia que manchaba sus ojos, poco a poco se convierte en pena

-Lo siento no fue...- pero cuando ella se da cuenta con quien chocó- Kozo-kun

-Iba camino a tu casa- le dice hasta que se da cuenta de los ojos como los tiene- ¿qué te pasa?- pregunta preocupado- ¿por qué traes esa cara?- pero Sayaka simplemente se le abraza y comienza a llorar

Kira trata de calmarla, llevándola a un parque y comprándole un jugo para que se tranquilice, pero nada parece funcionar

-Yo tenía 16 cuando ella falleció- comienza a hablar sollozando- sólo 16 y ella se fue

-¿Quién falleció?- pregunta Kozo a su amiga en el banco de la plaza

-Mi mamá- responde ella- pero... al verla otra vez, en vez de volver recuerdos hermosos de cuando estuvo con nosotros, se vienen a mi mente el día en que murió

-Pero ¿qué te hizo estar así?- le pregunta con impaciencia Kira, sin recibir respuesta de Sayaka

En el salón de la casa Kiddo, Margareth conversa con su cuñado sobre la actitud de su hija

-Te pido que la comprendas- dice la visita

-No entiendo su actitud, pero cuando vuelva la rezongaré, no puede tratarte así

-"No estoy tan segura, tío!"-piensa Mayu mientras ve como conversan sobre la mala actitud que tuvo la joven Kiddo frente a su familiar.

-Bueno y aquí lo tienes- dice la madura mujer, señalando un gran lienzo cubierto por genero- me fue muy difícil traértelo, sabes el valor sentimental que me provoca ver a mi hermana tan feliz con su familia plasmada en ese cuadro

-"¿cómo puedes ser tan mentirosa mamá?"- se pregunta Mayu, mientras observa la escena en el señor Kiddo destapa el cuadro

El hombre casi cae en llanto al ver el contenido del cuadro. Fue pintado cuando Sayaka había cumplido los 16 años, sus ojos irradian alegría, junto a sus padres. Su madre, una hermosa mujer de cabellera oscura y tez blanca, le resaltan sus ojos verdes esmeralda y el hombre, muy erguido, dando muestra de su estampa japonesa.

-Mi querida Marie, te extraño tanto- susurra el hombre cuando ve la imagen de su esposa retratada- si vieras a Sayaka, se ve tan hermosa, se parece tanto a ti, irradia la misma alegría que tú, siente los mismos anhelos, las mismas inquietudes... como me gustaría que la vieras y te veas que tan orgulloso me siento- esas murmuraciones llegan al oído de Margareth que no le agradan para nada

-Mi hermana le gustaría tanto ver a su hija casada- dice la mujer levantándose en su sillón- si tan solo Sayaka ya tuviera esposo, creo que todos estaríamos más tranquilos

-"sobre todo tú mamá, que buscas que mi prima se haga a un lado para saciar tu ambición"

-Aún es joven- responde el señor Kiddo- aún es mi pequeña

-Es verdad tío- interviene Mayu- aún Sayaka debe terminar su carrera- se coloca entre su madre y su tío- Sayaka es joven y una mujer inteligente, de seguro en un tiempo más habrá alguien quien se la merezca y con cual quiera casarse- Mayu mira desafiante a su madre con la respuesta que le da a su tío-¿qué tal si pido que cuelguen el cuadro, tío?

-Gracias, hija, pide a uno de quienes trabajan aquí que sí me puede ayudar.

Sayaka está sumergida en una profunda tristeza. Mientras están sentados en la plaza, Kira la observa y hace su cabello hacia atrás para ver más claramente su rostro.

-¿Tan fuerte fue la muerte de tu madre?- pregunta- ¿Por qué no me cuentas de ello?- Kira observa como una lágrima se desliza por la mejilla de su amiga, él mismo se la seca con uno de sus dedos- Si no quieres no lo hagas

-Vivíamos en Londres, en una pequeña villa que mi papá mandó a construir, teníamos todo, yo era muy feliz... mi mamá adoraba los caballos, y mi padre le trajo una pareja de pura sangre directamente de Arabia y juntos salían a cabalgar todos los días...- hasta ahí, ella relata su buen vivir en Londres

Un nuevo contrato de negocios firma Shinishi, como representante de la cabeza de su familia. Ya tranquilo, despidiéndose de sus abogados y del representante de la empresa con la cual firmó el contrato, sale de la oficina y se le acerca su madre, una mujer de avanzada edad, pero bastante firme en su andar, imponiendo respeto por quienes a su lado pasan. Shinishi hace una reverencia y luego le ofrece su brazo para que se apoye

-Todo está listo, firmado como tú lo pediste madre... ahora todo queda en manos de los abogados y los ejecutivos de la compañía- dice Shinichi mientras camina con su madre hacia el salón principal

-Que bueno, siempre cumpliendo con todo, pero... me falta lo más importante, que contraigas matrimonio

-No empezaremos con lo mismo de siempre

-Sabes que eres el mayor, y que espero que pronto me des un nieto

-Mamá, Makoto ya te dio un nieto

-Si, pero es tu hermano menor, sabes las tradiciones de la familia

-Por favor, madre, yo no quiero tener hijos aún, sabes que a mi no me agrada la idea de casarme

-La tradición familiar es clara: el mayor es quien guía los pasos de la familia. Tu padre fue el mayor y te concibió, tú eres el representante de nuestro clan. Es lógico que tu hijo será el heredero de todo y nos guiará, es como debe ser

-Tradiciones- repite encogiendo los hombros- ya deberíamos actualizarnos, mamá, ¿Makoto y Asuki también son parte de esta familia? No vivirán a costa mía toda la vida

Sayaka, no quiere volver a su casa y decide quedarse con Kira, quien es el único amigo que la está acompañando. Kozo, sale fuera de la pensión donde está viviendo para hablar por teléfono a Shinishi, que en ese preciso instante había llegado a su casa junto con su madre. Cuando toma el teléfono, se sorprende por la noticia que le da Kira y el tono con cual se la cuenta

-Iré para allá, no dejes que se vaya, no sabemos lo que tiene, me comunicaré con Mayu, para informarle y que le avise a su padre para que no se preocupe- Shinichi cuelga para luego marcar el número de la casa de Sayaka. Una vez que terminó de hablar con Mayu, se dirige hacia la pensión donde vive Kira, para saber por qué Sayaka se encuentra tan mal anímicamente y no quiere volver a su casa

En el campo de la primaria del Meiwa; Kira, que tiene en sus manos una botella, conversa con Hyuga sobre el encuentro que tuvo este último con el portero maravilla del Nankatsu

-¿Qué tal tu visita al Nankatsu?- Pregunta Kira mientras bebe de su botella

-Ese portero no es lo que dicen- responde Hyuga luego de amarrarse las agujetas de sus zapatos- son exageraciones, lo que si me pareció interesante fue haberme encontrado con Misaki

-¿Misaki?- pregunta Kira mientras se limpia las orejas y se observa el cerumen

-Si, yo creo que él nos daría problemas, conoce como nuestro juego- dice Hyuga levantándose de la banca y probando sus zapatos

-Eso no importa, nuestro juego nos llevará a la victoria en las estatales y derrotaremos al Nankatsu y a los otros equipos en las nacionales- le dice Kira

-Ahora es el turno de que investigue sobre Misugi, el capitán del Musashi- comenta el capitán

-A Sora la mandé a averiguar algo sobre él, ya debió haber salido de clases

-¿Están preguntando por mí?- llega la muchacha que se les aparece por las espaldas

-Dime lo que sabes del capitán del Musashi- le ordena Hyuga

-¿Para qué? Si las mujeres no tenemos idea del fútbol y nos menosprecias en este deporte, así que no vale la pena que te hable de ese muchacho- increpa pasando por su lado para luego caminar hacia los camarines

Sayaka está en la habitación de Kozo, bebiendo algo de té. Cuando llega Shinichi y la ve, casi la desconoce, salvo por su aspecto, pero el aura que irradia, parece ser de una niña desvalida. Kira le comenta como se encuentra su amiga

-Tanto le afecta la llegada de ese retrato- comenta Shinichi a Kozo en el jardín- no puedo creerlo- conversa mientras fuma- es sólo un retrato

-No es sólo un simple retrato- Mayu les habla por atrás sin que ellos se den cuenta – Ese retrato, es la muestra del miedo que tiene Sayaka a los retratos- Mayu se abre paso entre los muchachos y luego entra a la habitación de Kira y habla con Sayaka para que se vayan juntas a su casa.

-Si no quieres irte, no te vayas- le ofrece Kira- Mayu, pueden quedarse aquí... hacemos un poco más de espacio

-Pero...- comienza a balbucear Sayaka

-Yo creo que es mejor- intervente Shinichi- para que te tranquilices- le dice tocándole el hombro

-¿Qué opinas Sayaka?- le pregunta Mayu.

La joven queda pensativa unos momentos, mirando su té. Luego se sacude su largo cabello negro, cambiando radicalmente su expresión

-Me estoy comportando como una verdadera estúpida, mocosa mimada y llorona- replica ella- debo madurar de una buena vez, si quiero que mi padre tome en serio mis decisiones

-Y a esta ¿qué bicho le picó?- pregunta Shinichi, pero Kozo simplemente se encoge de hombros tan perdido en el asunto como él- Por favor, niña, baja la espuma a tu chocolate y explícame que fue eso... tu actitud nos tenía preocupados a todos

-¿En serio?- pregunta ella haciéndose la loca- ¿de verdad los preocupé?

-Tú y tus...- a Shinichi comienza a salir humo por las orejas

-Bueno, ya está bien de show- interrumpe Mayu- mejor volvamos a casa, amiga, tu papá debe estar preocupado por ti

-Lamento mucho haberlos molestado- Sayaka hace una reverencia- gracias por el apoyo y por haberse preocupado por mi, prometo no volver a comportarme así más

-Niña explícanos qué te pasó- Shinichi se coloca delante de Sayaka para pedir explicaciones

El amigo de Kira no entendía que le había pasado a la muchacha, porqué su comportamiento, solamente sabía algo sobre un retrato

-Ese retrato...

Al día siguiente de lo sucedido, Shinichi invita a Mayu a tomar un café, antes de juntarse con Sayaka para ir a ver el entrenamiento de la selección de Japón

- Ese retrato, no lo conoces, fue terminado días antes que mi tía falleciera

-Y ¿cómo murió?

-Se cayó de un caballo- dice ella mirando hacia el otro lado- el caballo se volvió loco de repente, esa mañana mi tía Marie salió con Sayaka a dar un paseo-relata casi tía era una buena amazonas

-Pero no entiendo esta situación del retrato, tu madre en Tokio

-Mi mamá siempre tuvo conflictos con Marie... recuerdas que un día que nos conocimos me consultaste por qué me llamo Mayu, siendo que soy occidental y mi nombre es japonés

-Si- responde Shinichi

-Bueno una de las aristas de esta historia se basa en mi nacimiento... mi madre siempre quiso el lugar de mi tía y nunca lo obtuvo, primero fue mi tía, ahora es Sayaka

El Meiwa es uno de los candidatos para representar al distrito de Saitama en las nacionales, siendo Hyuga su principal estrella. La ambición de Kira es simple, hacer valer su técnica de ataque, frente a cualquier, para eso, entrenó exhaustivamente a Kojiro, haciéndolo un delantero potente, certero y agresivo.

-Tuviste toda la razón, Sora, al pedirme que ayudara a Sawada a entrenar para hacerlo el compañero de Hyuga

-Hasta que al fin me reconoces algo de mérito- le responde Sora con algo de indiferencia, mientras termina de limpiar los balones- la ausencia de Misaki, debe ser compensada y vi que Sawada quedó tan impresionado con su juego, que por eso pensé que sería bueno entrenarlo así y no como al troglodita de Hyuga- luego se levanta y se seca la frente con el brazo- esta semana juega el Musashi, así que creo que no contaremos con la presencia de nuestro capitán.

-¿Qué averiguaste sobre ese jugador?

-Misugi Jun, doce años, número 14 del equipo de Musashi, es el Capitán. Su juego es destacado por su técnica, de suaves toques, certeros centros, hace de su juego un deleite para quien lo ve; su fútbol es bastante pulcro y muy táctico, totalmente opuesto al fútbol que practica el Meiwa. Lo curioso es el poco tiempo que permanece en el campo de juego, muchas veces está en la banca- Sora le explica a Kira lo que pudo averiguar de ese muchacho. Kozo la escucha atentamente, evaluando como ha progresado desde que la trajo a trabajar con él.

Fin de capítulo número XXI

by Hotaru Kinomoto


	22. ¿un primer encuentro?

Una Pintura, un secreto

Capítulo XXII "¿Un primer encuentro?" 

Termina otro entrenamiento del seleccionado japonés, un hombre saluda a Kira después de la ducha

-Kira Kozo-san- llega el muchacho

-¿Si?- dice el aludido

-Mucho gusto- le extiende la mano- Mumemasa Katagiri, soy uno de los delantero

En Saitama

-Kira-san- un hombre llega al entrenamiento del equipo del Meiwa- ha pasado mucho tiempo

-¿Qué te trae por estos lugares?- pregunta dando la espalda a la visita- MUÉVETE, NO ERES UNA NIÑITA PARA QUE PATEES ESE BALÓN ASÍ- le grita a uno de los jugadores del Meiwa- ese atuendo tan elegante, me da la impresión que estás en un buen trabajo

-Si- le responde el hombre

-Ya veo¿A qué viniste?

-Supe que estás de entrenador en un equipo de primaria, quería saber como vas con ellos

-Voy bien- luego le grita a Sora- QUE ESE NIÑO DE CINCUENTA VUELTAS ALREDEDOR DEL CAMPO DE JUEGO SORA, NO ESTA PATEANDO EL BALON COMO SE DEBE

En una cafetería, Shinichi llega luego de hacer unos asuntos familiares

-¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?- pregunta sentándose junto con su amigo

-Agotador, hoy conocí a un delantero, es bastante bueno

-¿Si?- pregunta Sayaka mientras toma su helado- pero tú eres mejor Kozo-kun

-¿Cuándo tienen el primer partido Kira?- pregunta Mayu

-Pronto, pronto

-Que bueno- responde Shinichi

-Ah! Se me olvidaba- dice Sayaka a sus amigos- mi padre ofrecerá una fiesta ¿adivinen para qué?

-¿Para qué?- pregunta Kozo

-Para buscarme un "pretendiente" mi padre no se cansa- dice ella suspirando- menos ahora que está mi tía en Japón

-Bueno- se ríe Mayu- ¿quieren ir?

-Yo no tengo problema- dice Kozo

-Yo también quiero ir- responde Shinichi-¿ Vas a hacer un show como para tus veinte años?

-ja ja- finge reírse Sayaka- muy gracioso, muy gracioso

-Ya basta- dice Mayu conciliando- será bueno que estén, así evitamos que Sayaka haga una locura otra vez

-Por favor, no empiecen a molestarme- pide la aludida

En la casa de Sayaka, el señor Kiddo quiere hacer una fiesta como bienvenida a Japón de su cuñada, pero en realidad es una manera que su hija se fije en algún muchacho para poder casarla

-No puedo creer que mi padre me esté haciendo esto- refunfuña Sayaka, mientras está con Kira en la biblioteca estudiando- es que realmente me siento como esas tontas niñas aristócratas de antaño en que sus padres les buscaban marido, es el colmo

-Pero tu padre lo hace por tu bien- le responde Kozo

-No seas conciliador- ella se levanta del escritorio – no puedo creer que deba estudiar para terminar mi exámenes bien – luego se estira- gracias por venir Kozo-Kun a ayudarme

-Somos amigos ¿cierto?

-Si, amigos

Caminando por unas calles de Tokio, Shinichi y Mayu conversan mientras toman una bebida

-Entonces, me estás diciendo que tu madre dijo que tú eres hija del padre de Sayaka

-Si- responde ella con algo de vergüenza- Me he tenido que hacer cargo de eso por mucho tiempo, mi padre de verdad, se enteró de esta treta de mi madre, cuando ya estaban tramitando sus papeles de divorcio, pero toda la comedia se le fue a buen sitio, cuando mi madre tuvo que reconocer que ella y mi tío no tuvieron nada

-Oye y ¿Sayaka sabe todo esto?- pregunta Shinichi

-Si lo sabe, por eso no puede ver a mi mamá

-Y su relación contigo

-Ella dice que yo no tengo que cargar con estupideces de otros- dice Mayu mirando hacia otro lado- ¿sabes? Yo sospecho que el caballo que montó mi tía esa mañana, lo drogaron, lo mismo piensa Sayaka

-Eso si que es sórdido- argumenta Shinichi- no puedo creer esas cosas, parecen familia de psicópatas

-Puede que no exageres, Shinichi- le dice Mayu- sólo espero que algún día todo esto se acabe, pero creo que con mi prima no se dará

-¿Quién era ese hombre que te vino a ver Kira?- pregunta Sora luego de terminado el entrenamiento

-Ese hombre es un viejo conocido- responde bebiendo de la botella- ¿estás lista?

-Si- responde la niña

Caminando hacia su casa Kira y Sora conversan del torneo, cuando ven que en la puerta de la casa de Kozo, hay una mujer vestida completamente de negro esperándolos, Kira se detiene y la observa, ella hace una reverencia

-Kira ¿quién es esa mujer?- pregunta la niña

La mujer se les acerca y los saluda

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo, Kira, me costó mucho dar con tu dirección

-Vaya, vaya- se ríe Kira- viejos fantasmas vuelven a aparecer

Sora sirve té, una taza para Kira y una para la visita, sirve unas galletas y espera que le dice su tutor

-Sora, ve a la casa de Hyuga y que estudié mucho

-Si- responde la niña sumisamente

-Te quiero aquí antes que se meta el sol

-Si- ella toma su mochila y sale de la casa

La mujer la observa detenidamente hasta que la niña sale de la casa y cierra la reja

-Su parecido es sorprendente- dice la mujer sacándose las gafas- es como verla a ella cuando tenía su edad

-Eso es cierto- responde Kira tomando te- sírvete

-Gracias

-¿A qué viniste?- pregunta- No te he visto hace más de diez años

-Vine a saber como estaban ustedes- argumenta la mujer- quería verla después de lo que pasó, veo que ha crecido mucho

-Ya tiene doce años, es muy inteligente y bastante capaz, como su padre

-¿Tiene la alegría de su madre?

-Lo único que heredó de ella es su gran parecido físico y su terquedad

Sora camina hacia la casa de Hyuga, pensando en quién será esa mujer que llegó a su casa

-"¿Quién será esa señora? "- se pregunta Sora pensativa mientras camina hacia la casa de Kojiro- "Lo peor es que debo ir a la casa de ese idiota para estudiar y no podré saber"

Caminando hacia la casa de Kojiro, distraída, choca con una persona,

-Disculpe- levanta la mirada- Ah! Eres tú- su ceño fruncido da a saber que se trata de alguien a quien no desea ver- justo voy a tu casa por orden de Kira

-Podrías saludarme en vez de mostrar tu cara de ogro cada vez que nos vemos

-No tengo porque- le responde ella que se hace camino por un costado- Te das prisa, debo volver antes de que anochezca

Kira, lanza un tiro desde fuera del área, hace que el portero titular le cueste dar respuesta desviando su disparo

-No está mal- le dice Sakuma

-El portero es bueno, sabe su trabajo- le dice Kozo

-El siguiente- dice el preparador

Katagiri también dispara y el tiro es directo hacia la parte inferior derecha del portero que se tardó en responder y por ende anota un gol

-¡Vaya!- casi todos musitan por el disparo del joven

Terminado el entrenamiento, los jugadores se reúnen con el cuerpo técnico para ver algunos detalles antes del partido que llevarán a cabo en unas semanas como amistoso entre Japón y la selección de Marruecos. Después de eso, los delanteros seguirían entrenando con el portero y con los medios, para pulir detalles

Kira y Katagiri, serán los dos delanteros que enfrentarán al portero Mikami. Sakuma y Kanzaki, serán los medios que les proporcionarán los pase para mejorar los tiros al arco.

El proceso termina con un rendimiento de 75 para Katagiri y 60 para Kozo

-No está nada mal, Kira. Katagiri es una estrella en la liga japonesa- dice Kanzaki- yo creo que ustedes pueden ser los dos delanteros para el partido contra Marruecos

-Aún me falta mejorar mi disparo de 45 grados, pero ahora lo practicaré desde la izquierda

-Mañana el entrenador quiere que trabajemos con la defensa- dice Sakuma- para ver el aguante

-No vamos para nada bien- dice Kanzaki- las posibilidades de pasar al mundial son casi nulas

-Lo peor es rendirse sin luchar hasta lo último- critica Kira a los dichos de Kanzaki, una persona llega al grupo aplaudiendo

-Eso es cierto- asiente el primer llegado- todavía no se nos ha acabado las oportunidades

-Gamo-san- le llama la atención a Kanzaki- esto ya es una batalla perdida

-Con tu actitud derrotista, seguramente no llegaremos a ningún lado- dice Kira

-La oportunidad de dejar a los tipos de la comisión de Fútbol japonés para dejarles la boca callada, es ganando al combinado de Marruecos y avanzar hacia el mundial

Shinichi se despide de Mayu, con quien hablaba por teléfono. Su madre aparece en la sala y Mayu se asusta

-Hija, desde que llegué has sido muy desconsiderada conmigo- dice la anciana mujer

-Mamá- dice ella algo asustada cuando se ve tan cerca de su madre

-¿Es tu novio con quién hablas?

-No- responde ella abriéndose paso- yo no tengo pretendiente en Japón, por si te interesa

-Mayu, necesitamos hablar- dice su madre a la mujer que quiere salir de la sala

-Mamá, tu y yo no tenemos nada que conversar, ya todo me lo dijiste en Londres, así que no me molestes por favor

Kira le muestra a la mujer la caja en donde tiene guardadas unas fotos muy importante, la mujer le entrega unos sobres amarrados con una cinta roja

-No sé lo que dicen, hice lo que él me pidió y ahora los traje para que tú los guardes y se los entregues

-Está bien, como quieras

-Sé que ella no le gustará, lo noté en su mirada cuando me vió, lo noté en su actitud cuando la estuve siguiendo hace un tiempo. Le enseñaste que la cobardía es el peor de los caminos, y es cierto, pero no sé si le enseñaste a perdonar

-Eso no se enseña, ese gesto debe nacer de las personas. No conoces a Sora, yo si- dice Kira levantándose y mirando hacia la ventana- Ella ha estado conmigo desde que tiene tres años y ya conoció a Shinichi, pero no lo reconoce como padre, a lo mejor ni siquiera lo quiere perdonar

-Estas fotos- la mujer toma en mano las fotos que Kira tiene en esa caja de madera- se veía tan feliz, ella hasta ríe a la cámara saludando- cae una pequeña lágrima por la mejilla de la mujer- si tan sólo no hubiese cometido el error dos veces

Fin del capítulo XXII

by Hotaru Kinomoto


	23. “Flash del pasado”

Una Pintura, un secreto

Capítulo XXIII "Flash del pasado..." 

-¿Ya estás en el aeropuerto?- pregunta una mujer que es transportada en un auto- me tardaré un poco, es que tú sabes, salen las típicas reuniones de última hora, pero ya estaré pronto allá, quiero ver su debut en Europa, luego del mundial.- se sacude su largo y liso cabello negro mirando las calles de Tokio por la ventana del vehículo- sé que es tu protegido, pero también es mi amigo y quiero verlo, sé que lo hará bien

El Meiwa, clasificó para las nacionales, gracias a su artillero Hyuga Kojiro y el estilo de juego imperado por Kira

-Que bueno que el capitán logró clasificar al equipo- dice un muchacho que tiene su hombro y su brazo vendados

-Si, claro- le responde Sora con sorna- con su particularidad delicadeza

-¿Cómo están todos?- pregunta Ken a Sora

-Todos bien- responde ella- haces falta en el equipo, tenemos confianza de ganar por el empeño que le han colocado, pero me imagino que no será tan fácil, hemos investigado y los equipos se notan bastantes buenos.

-El capitán debe estar entusiasmado

-Si, incluso él mismo ha visitado a algunos jugadores, como a Wakabayashi, del combinado del Nankatsu o a Misugi, el capitán del Musashi. Pero, según él, no representan obstáculos para que el Meiwa sea campeón de este año- argumenta la muchacha- sólo espero que sea verdad, a Kira le interesa mucho ganar este torneo, estoy clara que odia perder y que quiere imponer su estilo de juego, aunque Japón no es un país futbolero.

-Yo estaré bien, pero para el partido final, mañana me quitarán estas vendas y podré entrenar un poco

-Wakashimazu-kun, no te exijas demasiado, tu accidente no fue cualquier cosa

-Sora-san, mi padre no me dejará seguir en el fútbol si no soy capaz de ganar y demostrarle que soy un buen portero.

-Padres...- musita Sora- sé que nadie les enseñó a ser padres a nuestros padres- dice ella mirando hacia el jardín- conoces mi historia, creo que al mío le olvidaron decirle que soy su hija, me desprecia por completo, como si me importara- termina de decir esa frase con un rostro frío y una mirada cargada de ira

-Sora-san, debe ser terrible

-No lo es tanto, si cuentas con una familia, y ese borracho que le gusta castigar pero en el fondo es una buena persona, es mi familia.

Sayaka recibe la visita de un conocido, es Ishiro Misaki que les extiende una invitación a ella y a su familia por motivo de su matrimonio

-Así que se casa, Misaki- dice el señor Kiddo sentado en su escritorio de su privado- es bueno, yo sabía que usted daría ese paso tan importante para un hombre

-Gracias, señor, por eso que me sentiría honrado de contar con su presencia y con la de la señorita

-Misaki, estoy muy contenta por verlo a usted en tan bonito momento, cuente conmigo- responde Sayaka- papá ¿irás?

-Iré a la ceremonia hija

-Gracias señor, le estoy muy agradecido

-Yo estoy agradecido de ti muchacho- el señor Kiddo le pide a Sayaka que vaya a pedir un té para ellos, la muchacha sale del estudio dejando a los dos varones solos- Yo te estoy agradecido, muchacho, has hecho lo que no pensé que haría un artista, retratar a mi hija Sayaka

-Nunca comprendí, por qué su hija no se dejaba retratar

-Ella le tiene un miedo enorme a los retratos, fotos o pinturas, le da lo mismo... eso es desde que falleció su mamá hace unos años atrás- le explica el hombre

-Eso lo sé, pero... todavía no entiendo ¿por qué?

-Porque justo después que terminaran un retrato en donde aparece su madre, mi querida Marie murió cayéndose de un caballo mientras cabalgaba con su mi hija. Antes, una mujer dijo que a mi esposa e hija le habían lanzado una maldición y que las dos morirían en terribles circunstancias, todo por culpa de un reflejo

-Eso es algo difícil de creer

-Yo no lo creí- argumenta el hombre- pero Sayaka si creyó, terminó odiando ese cuadro, pues según ella se había llevado el alma de su madre

-Pero conmigo, pensé que me haría muchos problemas, al principio si, pero luego fue bastante dócil

-No creo que haya cambiado su actitud, Sayaka es muy perceptiva y usted siempre le generó simpatía, lo encontró una persona buena

-Aquí llegó el té, lo preparé yo misma- dice la joven que entra con dificultad cargando una bandeja- Misaki, el té de jazmín es mi especialidad, espero que le guste- le sirve a ambos- aquí tienes papá

-Gracias, hija.

-Gracias señorita Sayaka

-Por favor, Misaki, ya no me trate de usted, soy Sayaka simplemente para los amigos- ella le sonríe dándole confianza a Ishiro.- bueno, los dejo

Otra agotadora jornada de entrenamiento tuvo Kira con el equipo japonés, a vísperas del amistoso contra Marruecos. Ahora deberán concentrarse ciento por ciento para dicho partido. A la salida del centro, está Shinichi que lo espera para ir a ver los trámites de la licenciatura

Ambos en el auto, conversan del extraño carácter de Sayaka y de la rara forma de ser de Mayu

-No puedo creer que esas dos sean así, vaya con las muchachas que nos hemos cruzado- dice Shinichi mientras conduce- vaya suerte ¿no te parece?

-Eh- responde Kira que observa la ventana

-Oye, pero ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada- responde

-Nada un pez en el agua, amigo- le secunda Shinichi- Acaso no me oyes lo que te digo

-Shinichi, ¿qué tiene de malo que ellas no sean como el séquito de muchachas que tienes cerca?- le pregunta Kira- Sayaka es así, cambiante, creo que es su gran atractivo y Mayu es diferente, su forma de ser tan reservada la hace ser interesante- le explica Kozo mientras están en una luz roja

-Mira, el hecho que te gustan las dos, pillín

-No es cierto- lo mira arqueando la ceja- Bueno, es verdad que Sayaka me atrae mucho, pero no es para mi, lo tengo claro, la prefiero como amiga, en cambio tú

-Yo qué- interrumpe desafiante

-Nada

-Otra vez lo mismo, si vas a decir algo, dilo ya, no digas siempre "Nada" que me molesta bastante

-Deja de hablar estupideces- responde mirando la ventana

Shinichi ya no le responde, prefiere seguir conduciendo por la vía, mientras Kozo solamente se dedica a mirar el paisaje

El entrenamiento cada vez es más exigente, el director quiere que el equipo esté preparado para la última oportunidad que tendrían para disputar un cupo para lo que sería el mundial, un error los deja fuera de la disputa que se realizará en España el siguiente año.

Tanto como el nuevo delantero, así como el resto del equipo entrena arduamente. Mientras Kira hace abdominales junto con su compañero y amigo Sakuma, se imagina la posibilidad de ir al mundial... para mucho no es una gran cosa, pues el fútbol japonés no es muy popular como otros deportes, pero si las ganas y el entusiasmo está, solamente que se tomaron muy tarde.

-Atenciòn- dice el entrenador con todos su equipo atento frente a él- hoy jugaremos un partido de treinta minutos, así que pongan atención, le darán una camiseta para distinguir a qué equipo pertenecen...

Cada jugador recibe una camiseta ya sea de color amarillo o rojo, no se hace distinción entre el equipo titular y el de reserva, pero Kira queda junto con algunos nombres que le resultan interesantes, como lo son Katagiri, Gamo o Mikami.

EL entrenador comienza a observar el equipo, para él no resultó ninguna casualidad, pues quiere probar la combinación de delanteros que resultaría entre Kira y Katagiri, dejando a Gamo en la defensa, Kanzaki como volante de creación

-"Espero que esto de frutos"- piensa el DT- ¡¡¡Comiencen!!!- se da el pitazo inicial y el puntapié de Katagiri, para que Kira comience a avanzar

Arreglando algunos utensilios, Sora revisa sus tareas del día que hayan sido cumplidas, Kira está mirando como los muchachos comienzan a entrenar dando vueltas alrededor del campo. El entrenador pregunta por Hyuga y ella responde que debe estar trabajando repartiendo periódicos. Sawada está jugando bastante bien

-Veo que hiciste un buen trabajo con ese chico- le dice Kira Sora cuando ella se coloca a su lado- tiene mucha más resistencia que cuando entró al equipo

-Yo no hice gran cosa, son sus ganas de jugar junto a Hyuga lo que le permiten estar bajo este régimen de entrenamiento

-¿Fuiste a ver a Wakashimazu al hospital?

-Si, creo que estará bien pronto y se sigue con su recuperación es muy probable que pueda reunirse con el que el equipo, eso si, si el Meiwa logra avanzar a las finales del torneo nacional

-Con este ritmo, no tendremos rivales en el torneo

-Vaya, como si los demás equipos no tuviesen piernas- responde Sora con algo de ironía- puede ser que en algún lugar de Japón se esté concibiendo un genio que frene los aires de grandeza de tu pupilo, de ser así, quiero ver ese momento y si Hyuga es capaz de mantener ese espíritu de pelea que tanto admiras.

-¿Es un desafío?-pregunta Kira mirando desafiante a la muchacha

-Tómalo como quieras- responde ella caminando hacia un poco más al borde del campo de juego

-"Si ella te viera ahora, de seguro estaría orgullosa de ti"- piensa el hombre que mira la espalda de la muchacha

-No dejes de correr Sawada-kun, demuestra lo que entrenaste- grita ella mientras ve correr a Takeshi

-Entrenador, ya llegué- dice Kojiro que deja de lado su bolso y su gorra y se alista para entrar al campo

-Calienta un poco tus piernas muchacho

-Me vine corriendo, estoy bien- le responde cuando se saca la gorra

Uno de los jugadores sale y entra Kojiro a practicar junto con el equipo. Con su estilo agresivo, deja en el piso a varios de sus compañeros quejándose de las fuertes tecleadas de su capitán

-Que típico de él- murmura Sora apretando su puño

Un pase en profundidad de Kanzaki lo toma Kira que avanza de contragolpe y anota otra vez un gol para el equipo. Suena el pitazo y todos los jugadores se reúnen frente al entrenador

-Bien- le dice a sus pupilos- ahora Kanzaki, Kira y Katagiri se cambiarán de pechera, jugaran en el otro equipo en sus mismas posiciones

-Entendido- asienten los tres al mismo tiempo cambiando las pecheras

Comienza otra vez, Kira da un pase corto a Katagiri que esquiva a dos defensas y retrocede el balón entregándoselo a Kanzaki que intenta armar el juego

-"Ambos son rápidos, tanto Katagiri como Kira, veamos si esta fórmula resulta"- lanza un pase profundo para Kira que, al tomar el balón, pasa velozmente por el costado derecho y esquiva a un defensa y lanza un fuerte derechazo pero Mikami lo detiene con algo de dificultad y mira desafiando a Kozo

-Con que con esas estamos- murmura Kira mientras se seca el sudor de su cara

Mikami despeja el balón y lo toma Sakuma que avanza con gran velocidad hacia el arco rival. Pero Katagiri que apoya la defensa se lo quita y avanza dándole un pase profundo a Kanzaki que se queda en el centro de la cancha para ver a quien habilita a Kozo otra vez, que luego hace pared con Katagiri. Este último se encuentra con la defensa cerrada de Gamo que intenta arrebatarle el balón con todas sus fuerzas, y hace caer al joven delantero

-Rápido Sawada-kun, mándame un pase

-Si capitán- le responde el niño esquivando a dos compañeros y luego dando un pase profundo al delantero del Meiwa- ¡¡¡Aquí va!!!!

-Bien- murmura Kojiro luego que recibe la asistencia. Arremete contra dos de sus compañeros que se barren por el balón, pero la potencia de Hyuga es mayor lanzándolos lejos hasta que anota otra vez

-Hum- se queja Sora al ver como Kojiro anota otra vez- no sabe otra forma- luego toca el silbato y hace que termine el juego- ¡¡¡'Todos reúnanse con el entrenador!!!

Kira les comenta como cuando deben estar listos para partir al torneo nacional que se realizará dentro de una semana aproximadamente. Ya cuando todos parten a las duchas Sora le informa a Hyuga del estado de salud de Ken, por si le interesa, él la escucha dándole la espalda y luego se va a duchar, diciéndole "yo sé que se reunirá con nosotros, verás que llegaremos a la final"

by Hotaru Kinomoto


End file.
